Had It Not for Whom You Shine
by Devil'sBlade
Summary: They have their own dreams and had visualized their future from where they stood. For others it was mandated to have that dream; for some it was living their childhood fantasy. Home had always been the dining hall with her family. Home is a foreign concept to him until he saw it in the eyes of the kind shop owner who accepted him with open arms, as if she had known him for ages.
1. Had It Not For Beginnings

**Hi guys! This is a sequel to A Shot From Me to You, And Mary Poppins Flew in, and My Tragedy's Happy Ending.**

 **There will be a blooming Shiraishix OC fic here so yeah :D**

 **I suggest that you read the mentioned fanfiction above first before reading this.**

 **Special thanks to lilybunnyboo18 for proofreading this chapter.**

 **I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Kiyoshi Junko fell in line at the last panel to be officially enrolled at the University. Due to her brothers' insistence that she should go early (albeit sleeping at around 2am and had been woken up at around 6am which nettled her). She never really got to experience waiting in the long lines because she was an early bird, but damn she had never been tired before. She passed the accomplished paper, and all energy returned to her as if she was rejuvenated. She could go back to bed at home and sleep again, just after this-

"Damn it, you're examinee 43561?" The clerk in the desk asked, gasping at the paper. He gave a torn look and glanced at the already mile long line behind her.

Junko swore that if he would announce that she's the top scorer in this year's exam she would choke him… inside her head that is. With a lot of witnesses, even her family's influence in the government and their law firms wouldn't save her from being persecuted due to murder- she may be able to convince them that it was homicide though. Her brothers, oh those loving brothers of hers that might have a sister complex, perhaps would hide her from the world until she dies a natural death. "Yes, sir, I am." She managed to say in her sweet and innocent voice. She slightly tilted her head to the side as she tried to discern the clerk's thoughts. The need to assuage her curiosity made her wish that she could read minds and perhaps control their minds into making them submit to her will.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that you're _the_ top 1?" The clerk winced. "There's a different form for you that you have to pass here."

Relief passed over Junko. At least he didn't say that she has to start over again. "Uhm, I didn't know. I-" The voice of Junko's father rang inside her head, telling her _Ignorantia juris non excusat_ because simply telling her the native counterpart of the language will not have the same intensity as the Latin one.

The clerk crumpled the paper and Junko felt that her heart was being crushed into tiny pieces, and the paper was thrown in the trash can along with her hopes that this could be over. He presented her another piece of paper that was only meant for the one who ranked first in the entrance exam of the prestigious University. "Here, fill this up first."

Groans were heard from behind her, and some complains about how the clerk should work. Junko grimaced while she wrote on the form as fast as she could.

"Hey, don't blame me, I'm just doing my job." The clerk said defiantly. He has been experiencing this cold treatment from ingrates so compassion and pity to those who wait for hours had been long gone. "Tell that to Ms. Overachiever here!"

Junko winced at his words. She stopped writing for a couple of seconds to make herself as small as possible so majority of the crowd won't see her except for her perhaps long curly brown hair and her back before she continued signing on the last part of the form. _I just became the most popular person in the science department now! I ought to tell it to Avery-chan and Yuushi-kun._ She slid the form towards the clerk and gave him a wavering smile.

With a few stomps and a nod of approval, the clerk finally looked up to her and waved dismissingly at her. "All right, go to the cashier and you're all done."

Junko muttered her thanks, and too eager to escape the eyes of those who resent her. Before she exited the hall, she caught sight of two familiar persons who are dear to her. Most of their classmates in Hyotei were there but she never cared much to the vast majority. Avery-chan was ahead of the line (almost near the clerk's desk), busying herself with the games in her phone as she waited. Yuushi-kun was in the middle, probably because he came _fashionably late_ as how Atobe prefers when it comes to things he sees trivial, like enrollment for college perhaps. Yuushi-kun never seemed to care about the long line, too busy reading his book Junko bet was a romance novel.

She felt bad for the majority of her classmates from high school who were not used to doing things on their own- but what the heck, she's done and that's what all that mattered to her, acquaintances be damned!

O~O~O

Atobe found that three of his friends were actually attending the same department. He arrived on time but it seemed that there were people earlier than him. The sight of one Yukimura Seiichi didn't surprise him at all. Though the former captain of Rikkai Dai wasn't as showy as most students in HyoteiGakuen, his family owns a considerable amount of wealth that even Atobe's deems them acceptable to be acquaintances. Though Keigo's father criticizes their way of being so carefree about Seiichi-kun's responsibilities. His eyes lingered at Yukimura's side for a moment wondering if perhaps a certain girl with long black hair and those distinct auburn eyes that is often mistaken as red would be there, but it seemed that she was nowhere to be found.

When he stepped inside, most of the students were his peers back in high school, and thus the crowd parted giving him way. The commoners that got mingled in the crowd recognized his face as well, because really who wouldn't? There wouldn't be a year passed that he would be in the cover photo of society pages, featured in some news articles, interviewed in the sports section of some magazines, and at times seen in TV. He was practically a celebrity in the midst of this crowd. It was as though everyone was willing to give him their place, and even the clerk wouldn't say no to the unfairness.

Well, except maybe a whine coming from Mukahi, and a roll of eyes from Shishido but they have long known that they can do nothing about it.

However, it seemed as though there would be no need for him to move forward because the President of the Tokyo University himself greeted him with a perfectly crafted smile.

At this Yukimura smiled an amused smile. He thought that perhaps favoritism will be lessened in the university. It was naïve of him to think that even the children of the upper class would have to work hard to get what they want because this is almost real life.

Ah, but he hadn't received any messages coming from his dear cousin that she was given the special treatment given that her family's wealth rivals that of the Atobe's, so perhaps special exemptions were given to Atobes.

It's why his parents decided that their residence would be in Kanagawa and not in Tokyo where most of their acquaintances are. They didn't want him and soon his darling little sister Hina to mingle with insufferable brats and make them feel that everything revolves around money and power. Rikkai is a private school but not like Hyotei and his parents thought that it would be a nice way for him to interact with people of all class and to make him understand not just how _their_ society works.

"Ah, Atobe-kun! I've waited for this day when I get to see Yukihiro-kun's son to walk the halls of the department." The president was formerly a teacher of the Business Management department and brought a lot of gold to the University. "Come this way, we ought to have a nice chat." There was the underlying _oh don't worry about your papers, I've already taken care of it,_ because really even people who have high regards with rules will never dare make life hard for Atobe's.

Atobe gave a cursory glance at the crowd that was forming a line that previously vanished because of his arrival. So this was what his father meant that morning when he asked for his prompt attendance at the corporate lunch, as if he was sure that his son could finish all the procedures in just an hour or so.

 _"Ah, Keigo, why are you in a hurry? Come son, let's talk about the project you proposed to the board the other day." The Atobe head elegantly took a sip from his cup of coffee, as if there wasn't any pressing matters that Keigo should attend to._

So as not to keep the President of the school waiting, Atobe turned his back at the hall and followed the older man to the office.

Yukimura silently watched Atobe left with the President. The crowd erupted in loud whispers and murmurs, and some bitter insults about the Atobe name. Since he was still far from the clerk's desk, he fished out his phone from his pocket to pass his time by browsing the internet. He wasn't surprised when he received a text message from his cousin.

 _Seiichi, Seiichi, you won't believe what just happened! I think you might, and I should have seen this coming, but I didn't. The Department Head approached me, asked me that we 'talk' but politely delicned since I needed to get matters done but he dragged me to his office anyway, and told me that I am enrolled! I should have known, I shouldn't have told father the date… damn it!_

 _-Avery_

It seemed as though Yukimura spoke too soon. The Asusagawa's are a family of prestige that dated back during the Edo period, much like the Atobe's. The Asusagawa's wealth grew five generations ago when Japan became more accepting of foreigners, and some businessman that traced its roots to the royals of England merged with them, and thus their business still continues to flourish. Hence, Avery was named after her ancestor who was born the same day, though her features are predominantly Japanese.

Another message popped out that read:

 _On the bright side, I'm done. I'll wait for you in Café Gakuen. I saw Shiraishi-kun, by the way._

 _-Avery_

Yukimura exhaled a sigh as he moved forward when the line moved. This will take him a while, and though he will not welcome the same treatment that Atobe was given, he wished that this experience will be over.

O~O~O

Niou wasn't really the fair type of being, and his ability to trick people came in handy when he found the mile long line when he arrived. He was able to cut through the line unnoticed (much to his surprise), and swiftly made progress until he was one of the first people to finish.

He ought to consider a spy as a career in the future if all else fails. But then again, he really isn't that kind to enjoy espionage and stealth, because he wants to tell and show his achievements to a special person (and maybe to his friends too, so Bunta will be very, very jealous).

He flipped his cell phone to send a message to Akira. They agreed to meet in the café nearby after all.

O~O~O

Café Gakuen offers a nice ambiance for students who wish to study away from the University while still longing for the silence or just simply wanted to study with friends and have a light snack. They even upgraded their menu so they can offer meals to students who wish to dine inside the café if they were cramming or simply wants a sumptuous serving of meals that offers a low price.

Junko entered the air conditioned café, feeling hungry than sleepy, and now colder than she felt when she was outside. Her brunette curls were slightly disheveled due to the windy weather outside. She pulled her jacket closer, and found that a fallen petal of the still blooming cherry blossoms outside was stuck on her hair. She ran a hand through her curls just to brush away things that were not supposedly in her head.

Yushi ought to treat her with a meal for sending a message that was subtly asking her to wait for him-

 _Ah, I forgot to tell my father that I need a ride to go back home and I have an appointment with mother at 11am. My chauffer is granted a leave for a week._

And really Junko only rolled her eyes before replying that she would wait in the café nearby. All she wanted was to go back to sleep, was that even too much to ask?

Her hazel eyes scanned the crowd. It wasn't really necessary since there were a lot of empty seats but she wondered what kind of people frequents this kind of place, what they look like, and how they work. But then analyzing the kind of environment she entered was all forgotten when she saw a black haired girl reading a periodical she borrowed from the staff while she sipped on a cup of coffee.

Junko smiled at the familiar face. She made a beeline towards the couch located near the window, and sat across the occupied seat. "Hi!"

The frown that graced the lips of the girl across her turned to a smile. "Junko-chan!" It was nice to see one of the few friends that she made during her short time in Hyotei. The friend that wasn't introduced to her by Atobe (but then most of her friends were the regulars of the tennis club because of being acquainted with their captain), a friend not just in the superficial level but that of knowing what lies underneath the glittering lights of the chandelier and unraveling the kind of bulb inside. "It's been a while!" She put the periodical aside and gave her attention to the brunette across her.

"When was the last time we actually talked… it was in that party, wasn't it Ave-chan?" Junko put a finger on the side of her head and closed her eyes in deep thought. "Was that- oh right three months ago." It was in an opening of the new oil industry of the Furukuawa's. The adults were busy trying to get an audience with Mr. Furukawa that they ignored the young ones and let them be- _Finally!_ Junko was screaming inside her head- and then she saw Avery talking to Yushi.

That coy bastard. He hadn't even mentioned about Atobe had returned throughout the night though the girl dropped subtle hints asking how he was faring.

"So how did Hyotei celebrate for their beloved Atobe-sama's victory in the exams?" Avery asked with a fond smile in her face, though she was trying to hide it. Her lips were torn between keeping that smile and keeping it in such a way that it wouldn't reach her eyes. But it seemed that no matter how much she tries, the smile keeps reaching her eyes- such a traitor, body language is.

Junko's smile slowly disappeared from her face. Well, she wasn't also expecting that she would top the exam and outrank AtobeKeigo. Everyone was expecting that he was examinee number 43561, and Junko even asked Atobe if they have their examinee numbers switched by some unseen force. She has a hard time keeping her grades at the top 11 of their batch, and really outranking AtobeKeigo will take some sort of twisted miracle by a god who became fond of her-

-and apparently a miracle happened to her, and some deity up there is fond of her.

 _"Yushi, do ask for your father's help in restoring your friend's mental capability. She couldn't even comprehend a simple event. She must have lost it!"_ Atobe incredulously told Oshitari when the girl didn't stop her ramblings. She even called them and told them that they were mistaken until proper evidence was presented to her, and that's when she celebrated.

But then all happiness vanished when her parents and her brothers seemed to be surprised that she passed. It wasn't as if she just savored not having expectations and just being doted because whenever Oshitari complains about his parents overestimating his abilities, she could only feel jealousy.

Not that she wanted to be overestimated, but at least pretend that they knew all along that she could enter Tokyo U.

 _"Oh my dear Junko, number 1? We ought to celebrate, don't we?"_ His father said one evening when her Juichironii-san casually told it over dinner.

And now, Avery seemed to be oblivious about it. It has been in the rumor mill of Hyotei for weeks (then again Junko herself was surprised, and Avery-chan was in Rikkai Dai so she can't really blame her).

"Let's just say that everyone was surprised that Junko-chan outranked Keigo in the exam." The sound of Oshitari's smooth voice made the two girls turn to him. "By some clairvoyant event, as most people would conclude." He briskly took his seat beside Junko who was pouting (she has long ago gave up on glaring at other people because people don't see it as a glare). "How have you been, Avery?"

Avery blinked a few times in confusion. In her short stay in Hyotei, she had known that Yuushi and Junko were childhood friends and formed a bond akin to that of a sibling. It didn't surprise her when the resident genius of Hyotei popped out of nowhere. "Ah, Yuushi-kun, it's been a while." And she turned to Junko with a look of disbelief. "You outranked Kei- Atobe-kun?" She was gaping at Junko. It was too late, Avery thought, to take back those words.

Oshitari hid his smile behind the novel he brought along. She had never reverted back to addressing Atobe by his last name ever since she has gotten used to referring to him by his first name.

Junko's eyes narrowed at her. "You are so mean. I can smell resentment coming from you, Avery-chan." She swiped Avery's hot beverage and took a sip from it. "You are practically frothing right now, aren't you? Can't accept the fact that someone other than Atobe-kun defeated you?"

Avery glared at Junko. She then chuckled as she nonchalantly shrugged and grabbed the periodical she ignored for a while. "I don't think being beaten by Junko-chan is bad at all. I was not aiming for the first place. I got a result that holds expectations but I will worry not if I were to fail a quiz. The title 'Ms. Overachiever' entails that the holder should have a perfect attendance and flawless grades." Avery ignored the fuss happening in the clerk's table but when Oshitariinformed it in a manner more proud than really mocking, she had connected the strings and figured everything else out.

Junko is in deep trouble thanks to that clerk. That guy better not be walking home alone at night because if she were to coincidentally meet her-

"How come you're here earlier when I headed to the cashier first?" Junko finally noticed after fifteen minutes of being with the girl, and Yushi-kun.

Avery flipped the page of the periodical, wincing at the headline of the page. "Well, it just so happened that the Department Head approached me and wanted to have a chat with 'Lianne-chan's' dear little sister. Such an intelligent student, my darling sister is." Her tone was filled with bitterness and they could practically sympathize with that.

The greatest achievement that Junko had was probably topping the Tokyo University exam that even her brothers weren't able to do.

"Ah, Keigo had a similar treatment, I think." Oshitari placed his novel beside him when the waiter brought their orders (he ordered for Junko when he saw she was busy doing some catching up with a friend, and three sandwiches) to their table.

"O-Oh." Avery tried to smile at Oshitari's remark. She did, but there was a prickling sensation in her chest at the mention of Atobe's name. "He will be throwing a fit at you afterwards." She fondly remembered the Atobe who is chivalrous and kind-hearted like a prince charming that the people will describe him but even more than that.

Amusingly, Junko liked the coffee Avery ordered and Avery liked how sweet the coffee he ordered for Junko, and the two girls ended up switching drinks.

"Yes, he will be coming here. He just finished talking with the President of the School it seems." Oshitari gave a cursory glance at Avery who seemed to flinch from her seat.

Junko incredulously gasped at Oshitari. She was about to scold him but decided that it will be brought on later, when she gives him a ride to where he agreed to meet with his mother.

"Ah, I think I'll-" Avery grabbed her cup of coffee (thank god for plastic cups!) and abruptly stood from her seat. "I hate to cut this short," But she really, really don't- "But I need to meet Seiichi in his department." Said man was however already entering the café with a smile that spoke of relief as he allowed himself to indulge in the soothing aroma of coffee beans and the serene environment.

Yushi gave an amused look. "I think there's no need for that he's already here." He put his cup down and smirked at Yukimura who gave a questioning look at his direction.

And at the same time, Avery in her scolding and panting voice said: "We're late. Why only now? I've been waiting for you, what kept you?" Her voice was demanding and yet the way her burrows furrowed and how her lips turn to a pout saying: _please help me, I will die_ was enough for the gentle blue haired boy to finally cave in.

"Ah but I thought you will meet up in his department?" Yushi ignored Junko's nudge- very painful nudge- at his side and maintained that coy look in his face.

Junko only rolled her eyes. Really this guy!

Yukimura never really got what she wanted to accomplish with her act. "You weren't answering my texts." If he was being used the tool to escape, then at least she should give him the privilege to put her at fault.

"I'm sorry." Avery turned to the two seated persons and gave them a nod.

Yukimura should at least address them as well. "Too bad _we_ have to cut this meeting short Oshitari-kun, Kiyoshi-san, but I'm afraid _we_ have to go." He gave them a curt nod before he was led- more like dragged out- by Avery out of the café.

A few moments later, Atobe entered the café with an unpleasant frown in his lips that was responded by Oshitari's knowing smirk. "That smirk is unbecoming, Yushi." With a few strides, he took a seat on the couch across the two. His eyes shifted to the table where three plates of cheap sandwiches laid out. The third plate- completely untouched- was on the vacant spot beside him. "Were you really expecting me that you ordered for me?"

Junko bit her lower lip and looked away. She gripped on the edge of the couch very tightly as if her life depended on it. "Yes." She immediately answered, almost squeaking when the Atobe heir regarded her coolly.

"Keigo dear, you're scaring poor Junko." Came Oshitari'sreply and Atobe swore he never wanted to murder someone so badly after he met OshitariYushi.

O~O~O

A week after, school started for them.

Akira has been acquainted in the place long enough to know that there's this great convenient store a few blocks away from school and has the things that suites her tastes. She dropped by before going to her first period to get some snacks.

When she moved to Tokyo, it was a week before enrollment and her parents were very, very against it. Even Akaya looked dejected and tried to persuade her to stay for one more day. Her resolve almost broke when she saw his teary eyes and pout (But he never cried, because he's Akaya the one who would surpass the three demons of Rikkai).

After three days in Tokyo, the old lady in the convenient store came to know the name of the girl with long black hair and lovely pair of green eyes as Kirihara Akira. She would always come in the store and smile at her before taking a cart (when she would restock her supplies) or immediately head to the section that has her needed things. Such a darling young lady, Akira-chan is.

They would talk. The girl was still nervous about her surroundings, mostly because she might not fit in or perhaps the old lady, Sachiko baa-sama, would think that she goes to the convenient store an awful lot of times, or that-

But then, Sachiko baa-sama conversed with her much like how her grandmother used to. Back then in her juvenile years, her grandmother had an illness and every time she visits in the hospital she would goad her to do things and treat it as opportunities.

"Akira-chan, what is it today?" Sachiko baa-san was tying her hair in a neat bun as she headed over the counter.

Akira grabbed a carton of milk from the ref nearby the counter and headed over to the old lady. "I'll take this." She paid for the item. "Please don't put it in a bag, baa-san. I'll just put it in my bag." She unzipped her bag while waiting for the change.

After placing the carton of milk inside, she zipped her bag and gave a vibrant smile Sachiko baa-san. "I'm off then." Akira immediately treated her a family a few days after their first conversation.

"Wait, Akira-chan." The old woman grabbed something under the counter, and Akira wanted to cry when she saw a bento box being offered to her by the kind shop keeper. "It's your first day, right? I want you to have this." Sachiko gave the young lady a warm smile, enough to even melt the heart of even the cold hearted demon (but they were once angels).

"Thank you, baa-san." Akira hugged the old lady a bit too tightly than intended.

Somehow, for the first time since her children went their own way (and only visited her during holidays) the prosaic shop seemed to be a better place.

O~O~O

The first day of classes dealt with being familiar with the course and syllabi were handed out for each subject. After discussing the course syllabus, most teachers let the student go their own way with the underlying tone that suggests that: _yes, you may go and procrastinate while there's still time_.

Niou had a nice schedule during Mondays where he would be off by the afternoon. He was going towards the small garden near the Faculty of Law. Akira said it has a nice view and a refreshing feel to it, and that she has a bento box enough for three people. He could invite Marui-san along if he wants to. _Wants to._ But he didn't partly because the red head was on his way to the science building and was too excited to bother Asusagawa.

When he arrived, Akira was sitting on one of the benches with a bento box settled beside her. She waved at him as she stood and jogged towards him, pulling him towards the bench.

"Really Akira. You ought to be a housewife." Akira turned to Niou with a pout but he only poked her cheek and gave her a smirk. "Puri~"

She unwrapped the cloth that holds the box together. "I did not make it. Sachiko baa-sama did."

Niou raised a brow at her. "Who?"

"Sachiko baa-sama, the shopkeeper of the convenient store I told you about last week." Akira produced two chopsticks from her bag and handed one to Niou. "She's really a kind person. Reminds me of my grandmother."

Niou smiled fondly at her. She's faring well with the moving and he ought to tease Akaya about how happy Akira is in Tokyo. He would be very, very devastated. "Look at you gaining new friends." He said dryly, getting a piece of a hotdog shaped like an octopus.

"How are you faring in Tokyo?" Akira asked as if he's one to suffer from homesickness.

Niou chuckled, pointing his chopsticks at her. "I am not worried about how I miss home. You miss Akaya." He didn't want to point out that it was not only Akaya that she missed but her family even the father that Niou loathes so much.

Akira looked away. "I do not!" She should have known not to go to defensive, because then anything she says will be and can be used against her.

"Ah, I should tell Akaya about that when I call him later." Niou cannot really answer her question because really, he felt better being in Tokyo than being in a suffocating environment at home. His little brother was alone there, and he would suffer terribly so. He cannot protect little _ from now on, but then he needs to learn how to deal with his growing monsters as well.

He didn't miss home.

But he didn't feel the freedom he thought he would feel when he leaves for another place. He expected that when he hijacked his little brother's bike when he was ten and left a note at the dining table stating that he will go on a journey, he will feel that sort of ecstasy (that time he failed to know what it would feel like because he made a U-turn and went home because he felt hungry).

He was still searching, searching, searching-

O~O~O

Junko headed to the classroom across hers after they were dismissed by the teacher. Yushi-kun and Avery-chan were sharing three same classes throughout the day. How come, she wondered, that she and Yushi did not have a single class together when they were taking the same field while Avery will diverge from them two years later when they will take their majors was beyond her.

Perhaps she was being punished because of all those goading she did whenever Avery plotted something evil.

And as if she was being teased by the universe, the two were so near and yet so far. "Yushi!" She ran towards the two who were taking their sweet time together inside the classroom (they were messing with her, she swore) slowly putting their things inside their bags.

Avery hid a smile but failed miserably while Yushi openly smirked. How Junko hated these two! Insufferable brats!

"Oh how rude, Ms. Overachiever." Avery placed her hands behind her, glancing at Oshitari who was conversing with a blonde guy who has a brilliant smile-

Junko shook her head. "Really, you will keep on calling me that?"

"This here," Yushi grasped at Junko's shoulders as he presented her to the blonde guy, a head taller than her. "Is a friend of mine, Shiraishi-kun. Her name is Kiyoshi Junko."

Now that Junko had a better look at Shiraishi, his hair wasn't really blonde, it was silver brown and he has a stunning pair of grayish eyes. He is a good looking guy, just like Yushi (and she hopes that he doesn't share the same personality because god knows how much she endures that for 15 years) and has a nice build. "Nice to meet you!" She gave a curt nod.

Shiraishi returned the gesture with a smile. "You're 'Ms. Overachiever' the clerk in the enrollment called." He laughed when Junko gave her an upset look.

"Careful Shiraishi-kun, she's glaring at you." Avery interjected with an unnerving smile.

"I'm ShiraishiKuranosuke." Shiraishi still wasn't sure about the glare he was receiving. "I won't call you Ms. Overachiever if you promise not to call me Kura-rin."

Junko smiled at Shiraishi, not that she would ever call him 'Kura-rin.' Really who thinks of those pet names?

And Shiraishi, seeing that this girl could not even muster up a proper glare to intimidate a child (because that child would feel bad for thinking that she was upset), thinks that she's such a harmless girl. Why she has this sort of bond with OshitariYushi, resident genius and sadist of HyoteiGakeun, was beyond him.

He couldn't have been so wrong.

O~O~O

It was in their third day of classes that things got too busy. Niou was practically being dragged by Akira towards the library during lunch break (God he was starving after listening to that three hour lecture) scanning the section for the book that was required for her subject.

The two bumped with Sanada- Akira literally bumped with him much to the former vice-captain's chagrin- in the same section holding the reference material that Akira sought for.

"Ah, Sanadafuku-buchou!" Niou smirked upon catching himself say those words. "Should I address you as Sanada-san now or would you rather Sanada-kun?"

Sanada caught that glint of mischief in his eyes and really, he should have answered first.

"Or would it be better if I address you as Sanada-chan?" Niou innocently said but the way he grinned suggested otherwise.

Akira laughed a little louder than intended at that. She turned away when a deadly glare was directed towards her.

Who wouldn't laugh at how the stoic, stone-hard personality of the known SanadaGenichirou cringe upon hearing _'Sanada-chan'_? Akira did not really get the inside joke but Sanada's response was enough.

And Sanada was torn between breaking Niou's neck and choking him with the book he was holding (but Akira will cry because she can no longer borrow the book). However, he only settled on cursing his luck when he came to know the existence of one Yukimura Seiichi and being- dare he say it?- his best friend. Having that kind of relationship with Yukimura(Sanada resisted another cringe at the sound of that, because he is SanadaGenichirou and will only cringe once!), one would be acquainted with his family.

Yukimura's parents are all right for him. They are respectable people who holds influenc e and connections in the upper crust of their society, and what Sanada admired the most about them is that they raised their children well.

Yukimura has a lot of cousins but he was well acquainted, and regrettably saying, friends with one Asusagawa Avery who has that sharp tongue and even sharper personality (one that matches AtobeKeigo but with less narcissism and pulling less flashy stunts) underneath the façade of an innocent looking girl. Sanada never really understood the girl's quirks but he admired how she would go through great lengths to help a friend in need.

And then, there's Yukimura's little sister, Hina-chan. The girl has a high affinity for sweets (Sanada blames it on Asusagawa-san) especially for gummy bears but is afraid of gummy worms, and has taken a liking to Sanada to the point that she named the stuffed penguin that Sanada gave her (which he won in the arcade when little Hina tagged along in one of their celebrations when they won), ' _Sanada-chan.'_

Yukimura and Asusagawa (undoubtedly cousins, sharing the same blood and almost the same personality. Almost) teased him for a month. The other regulars wanted to, wished they could but those death marches were enough to silence them.

And Hina-chan, now in her first year of middle school and currently attending Rikkai Dai (Yukimura worries about her because the world they walk on is full of motives veiled with perfectly practiced bright Colgate smiles) still has a high affinity for sweets, and still has this crush on Sanada (Avery swore she would tease him about it until it stopped being funny which is NEVER) but matured a little bit.

Niou was never scared of Sanada, not really. He just didn't want to receive a hundred laps around Japan. The silver head trickster is not afraid of Yukimura to begin with, this man is a brave soul.

Clearing his throat, Sanada closed the book and handed it to Akira instead. "Sanada is fine, Niou." He neutrally answered before turning to the girl whom he will be sharing the same class for the next months. "This is the reference material that Sasagawa-sensei wanted us to get a hold on."

Akira took the book in her arms and muttered a 'thanks' to Sanada.

With another book on tow written by the same author, Sanada walked away to save himself from being subjected to one of Niou's pranks.

O~O~O

"Ah, Yukimura-kun!" Yagyuu and Asusagawa shared one class during Wednesdays. Hence the brown haired gentleman wasn't surprised when he saw Yukimura walking towards them to fetch his cousin for lunch. "Asusagawa-chan is still inside. An acquaintance from Hyotei, I think, asked to copy the last part of her notes." That girl sure has a talent when it comes to note taking. Their instructor talked in a fast pace and yet she seemed to write fast enough to have her notes color coded.

"That's okay Yagyuu." Yukimura smiled at his former teammate. At least he wouldn't worry about his cousin whenever he has his hands full. He knows he could trust Yagyuu and Oshitari-kun to make sure she's doing well. "I'll just wait for her. Thank you."

Yagyu nodded in response. He was surprised, however, when Yukimura's smile vanished from his lips and his eyes turned to a piercing glare, one that he usually wears whenever the receiving end of it will be unfortunate enough to experience yips.

Yagyu hoped that he did not do anything. In order to ease his mind, he turned to the presence he felt beside him. She was a familiar girl, and he swore he had seen her before.

"Yagyu-san, I think you dropped your handkerchief." The girl with a shoulder length red hair smiled brightly at him. Her lilac eyes shining, as if she finds everything in this world beautiful. "I saw you holding it a while ago."

Yagyu wondered if this girl was somehow connected to Yukimura at some point because he realized that his blue eyes were directed to the shorter girl beside him. "Thank you- I didn't quite catch your name, miss."

The girl opened her mouth to introduce herself to him, to say that they were classmates back in their first year of middle school-

"Midori- Natsume Midori." Yukimura had beaten her to it.

Yagyu turned to Yukimura, his theory now confirmed. They were at some point acquainted. His captain has recovered that unsightly look of hurt in his features and had already replaced it with a deceiving smile.

Midori slowly turned to Yukimura, finally discovering that he was there for the first time. She was rendered immobile, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

 _Breathe._

Her mind ordered her to do but it was hard. Very, very hard.

Yagyu felt that his existence was entirely forgotten.

"Yukimura-kun." Midori gave a curt nod but she did not look at him.

Yukimura felt something pierced through his chest, a strange knot forming in his stomach at the sound of that estranged way of addressing him.

"Hey, Seiichi, what's wrong?" Avery rushed towards the two (she hadn't seen Midori yet) when she saw Yukimura's morose expression. Her gaze followed Yukimura's and landed upon a familiar girl she met three years- ah, that was already four years ago. She gasped at the sight. At this, Yukimura knew she also didn't know.

Midori turned to Yagyu with a wide smile, and he thinks that the lights in her eyes seemed to dim out. "I just wanted to return it to you. If you'll excuse me." She finally found her voice and she could only give them a curt nod in order to escape from this situation.

She could still remember Asusagawa's words back in middle school after she had transferred to Hyotei.

 _"You have hurt Seiichi." Midori couldn't look at those red- auburn, Seiichi-kun told her- eyes that were filled with resentment. It was as if Asusagawa was very, very disappointed at her. Did she expect that Midori could fix Seiichi? "He believed in you. In your dreams and aspirations and your words-"_

That was precisely why Midori left...

* * *

 **So what do you think?**


	2. Had It Not For Possibilities

**This may focus on their college life and beyond. All of the OCs and the backstory of their relationship with the respective characters are in my other stories (except for Shiraishi x OC for the pairing just emerged here) My Tragedy's Happy Ending (Atobe x OC- which is currently undergoing revision), And Mary Poppins Flew In (Yukimura x OC), A Shot From Me to You (Niou x OC x Yukimura). If you want to read them, you may but I realized that even without reading them (except for And Mary Poppins Flew In) this fic may stand on its own.**

 **Credits to lilbunnyboo18 for proofreading this chapter. Also, I would like to thank those who subscribed this story. Updates will be in a monthly basis.  
**

 **I do not own PoT.**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews. *wishful thinking***

* * *

A month after school started, everyone got acquainted with the system. It was just like high school but with higher standards and even higher competition where people would unknowingly, one way or another, claw you alive to drag you down in the deepest, darkest-

Junko heaved a sigh. She got acquainted with her seatmate who never got to experience the luxury Junko experiences every day. She's really a smart person, and always smiling at everyone. She never knew of Junko's rank in the exam- thus the brunette deemed her as someone okay- and she never knew of Junko's family unlike most of their acquaintances.

Fujikawa Hanare, Junko learned was her name. She came from an acceptable family- a father who works as an accountant, and a mother who is part time teacher and full time mother who takes care of her two younger siblings. They dreamed of her getting to a reputable University, and she did painstakingly so.

She works as a tutor in one of the nearby households, and rushes to the café afterwards for the night shift.

Something that Junko will never experience because really despite not being seen as an heir, her trust funds are enough for her to live a lifetime- literally.

"It's nice meeting you, Kiyoshi-chan!" Fujikawa beamed at her before rushing out of her class for one of her part time jobs before her next class.

Junko then found from Yuushi that even though there are scholarships granted to students, it is not enough for their daily needs.

And Junko thought all the 'what-ifs' in her life.

What if she is not born to such household?

What if she is not a daughter of a highly influential man who holds a position in the National Diet?

What if she is the first child and has two more siblings to worry?

Would it still be the same?

"Don't worry about getting part-time jobs." Yuushi flicked her forehead as he rolled his eyes. "You won't need to."

Junko wanted to say that she knows, that it was not the reason why she feels so disheartened. But she remained silent and instead focused her gaze on the bread she bought, and somehow she felt bad for even complaining about the taste of cafeteria food.

"What's wrong, Junko?" Avery asked, sharing a look with Yuushi. Hyoutei is a desolate world. They have been catering the status of a person, and allowed the peers as how they would normally interact in a business meeting- deceitful, duplicitous, and motivated by intention. She knew that look well.

Avery had felt that ill-feeling on her first year in Rikkai where the students are what could be deemed as 'commoners' in her world. If it weren't for Seiichi, she would not know how to interact with them without putting her guard down. She wouldn't be a friend to Bunta and Niou, (sort of) had Seiichi not taught her the things that opposed her father's way of rearing her and when to really use it. She looked away and she found herself looking at the cafeteria double doors opening. "Is that Shiraishi-kun?"

Shiraishi entered, his hands covering something protectively. His eyes landed on their table and he immediately rushed towards the group with the largest grin that Avery saw him gave them.

Junko eyed his hands suspiciously. "What are you hiding?" She asked, inching away from said hands (she was the one nearest him.)

"Oh this," Shiraishi peeled off the hand covering his palm, and suddenly something fell on Junko's head.

Avery scooted away so she was the farthest from Shiraishi and Junko while Oshitari remained seated, smirking at the sight.

Junko felt something rough move on her head, and it wasn't very comfortable. The limbs sort of stick with some strands on her hair and-

"Get if off me. Get it off me. Get it off me. Get it off me." She whimpered as she chanted those words like a mantra. She clenched her fists tight and bit her lower lip to prevent her from screaming. "Get that contraption off me."

"It's not a contraption, it's a beetle." Avery informed her completely apathetic of her friend's predicament.

Junko incredulously looked at Avery. "What?!"

"Don't move Junko, or it will fall on your face." Yuushi hid his smirk behind the book he was reading, quite amused that Shiraishi was able to find her weakness- unintentionally that is.

Shiraishi struggled to retrieve the beetle. "There." He presented it to Junko who cringed. "Gabriel the seventh is not as bad as you think." He smiled softly at the beetle and let his finger caressed its back.

"You named it?" Yuushi knew that Shiraishi is weird but not to the point of taking in a beetle as a pet. Now he could see the blonde's similarity with Fuji Syuusuke. Seriously who names a cactus? And now someone he knew takes in insects as pets!

"Why Gabriel?" Of course, Junko had to ask weird questions that will only encourage such weirdness. As if she didn't face a traumatizing event a few seconds ago. She was eying the beetle warily, and no thank you she will not be grateful to Shiraishi. It was his fault to begin with.

"What happened to the other six?" Avery vehemently asked, brows furrowed in curiosity. She slid the empty box of biscuit towards Shiraishi so the beetle will not just fall on someone's head again.

Yuushi shook his head at the two. Sometimes, he cannot understand them.

"Oh, most Gabriels did not make it through the winter despite compromising the ventilation system at home." Shiraishi answered taking a seat across Junko. Their parents scolded him a lot of times whenever they see him putting the beetle near the heater of their house. Turns out, it doesn't work at all.

Avery's eyes narrowed at him. "Most? What happened to the some?" She pried further, because really who mourns for freaking beetles?

Shiraishi shrugged. "We really don't talk about Gabriel the third and Gabriel the fifth." He genuinely looked gloomy and sad. His gaze travelled to Avery who was beckoning him to continue with a piercing glare. "Gabriel the third escaped when my sister dropped her cage. I tried looking for her in our lawn-"

Junko turned to Shiriashi with a questioning look. "How do you know it's a she?"

"Oh hush Junko, the story is getting interesting." Avery sternly looked at Shiraishi daring him to discontinue his story.

"-But it was another beetle." Shiraishi finished. He looked so sad at the sudden memory.

"That is so weird." Junko didn't know how he had identified that it was a different Gabriel. Was there some sort of mark or something? Don't they all look the same?

"What happened to Gabriel the fifth?" Avery asked again.

Yuushi rolled his eyes but noticed the air turned a bit colder when Shiraishi's glare was directed to him. The blue haired boy wondered what he could have done to entice such wrath.

"I took Gabriel the fifth to Kenya since we're going out of town for a week back in our second year of high school." Shiraishi was still glaring at Yuushi, and the genius as he is, knew that he was being hated by extension. "Kenya's pet iguana ate my Gabriel!" And that was when Shiraishi stopped being fond of reptiles.

"You should have killed the iguana." Junko raised her index finger in a matter-of-factly tone. "As a blood ransom." The three looked at her with wonder. "It is legal in other parts of the world, animal rights be damned!" She looked so serious, as if she was convincing them that she had won this case.

Shiraishi laughed at that.

And Junko found herself looking away while willing her face not to heat up at that.

Avery and Yuushi shared a look of worry.

O~O~O

Niou closed his notebook and stood abruptly. Placing both hands in his pocket, he went out of his classroom and headed to the cafeteria where Marui was waiting for him. He agreed to meet the red head for lunch in his department.

He flipped open his phone to read the messages that was sent to him during class.

 _New Message 10:51am_

 _Hey, Sachiko baa-sama made me another bento box! Want to share?_

 _-Akira_

Niou decided that Marui can wait for an eternity. The free lunch was better than the promised tennis match with some of their friends.

When he arrived at the garden, he found Akira in their spot. No one seemed to use that part of the school, and there were a lot of benches but the third bench near the maple tree became their spot. Her face was buried in a thick book.

He rolled his eyes as he made a beeline towards the girl who did not even notice his presence until he snatched the heavy book away from her. "Oh look what you have done. You desecrated books from the library!" The pencil marks were her handwriting undeniably. "You are turning to a badass student, I am so proud."

Akira looked away indignantly. "That was not my doing!" She responded with feigned nonchalance but failed miserably.

"You need to practice your poker face." Niou gave the book back as he sat beside her. "Right now." He smirked at her as he flicked her forehead. "Don't worry, I approve your badassery."

Akira raised a brow at her as she set the book aside, putting a random paper on the page to serve as a bookmark. "Badassery? Really? Is that even a word?" He only shrugged at her. "I prefer the term exploit, thank you very much." She presented the bento box at him as if she was bestowing him one of the greatest honor he could receive.

"The old lady really loves you." Niou mused, taking the wrapped bento boxes and placing it on his lap to unravel the magnificent freebie they are both enjoying. "Are you sure you are not the real granddaughter they thought who died in a terminal disease and you're taking advantage of it?"

Akira chuckled at that. "I think I remind her of the granddaughter she lost." She fondly look at the bento box and wondered if her mother makes Akaya one every morning now that she's far away from him. "You should meet her one of these days. I'm sure she'll like you!" She beamed at him.

Niou only rolled her eyes at how happy she was. Not everyone sees him as harmless as she thinks he is. "Maybe next time."

"How about later?" Akira tugged his sleeve too enthusiastically. "You said you needed to restock some groceries. I'll accompany you!"

He only sighed at her persistence as he noted that he would teach her on some cues people give in expressing their discomfort.

O~O~O

Avery eyed the red head sitting in front of her with loath. Yagyuu and Oshitari could practically feel the murder intent radiating from the girl sitting in between them.

Oshitari didn't know if Avery wanted the spot the girl was sitting on or there's something more but he thanked whoever made their schedules that Junko wasn't in their section to aid the plans Avery has inside her head.

Yagyuu heaved a sigh. This was not a good idea. When she returned to Rikkai, she immediately asked him if he knew Natsume Midori and told her that the girl sporadically appeared and completely disappeared in their third year of middle school. Even her friends didn't know what happened to her, it's like she cut off every communication she had with everyone. Avery did not have further questions after that, and instead thanked him before she headed out of the student council room.

The gentleman was betting it has something to do with Yukimura as he heard bits of information from Yanagi. He didn't pry further since he cordially follows the cardinal rules in their society.

Avery begrudgingly opened her notebook and placed her three pens with different colors beside it. She would never sit in that chair, ever. She named it as 'Busby's Chair the second,' and it has been marked- after classes it will be.

She knew it was unreasonable to hate the girl who gave Yukimura hope when no one was able to give him one. The girl whose eyes and warm laughs became a home in his times of need, one Avery wasn't able to provide him when he needed it most because she can't-

She can't bear giving him hopes if it was a hopeless case.

But hope was the only thing he needed that she failed to give. Natsume was able to give him-

And left him hanging.

"I hate her." She mumbled as she bit on her fingernails, a habit she knew that will persist until the day she dies.

Avery wouldn't accept her. Yukimura wasn't very vocal about the loss but his actions were very visible. Subtly grabbing her stapler and stapling out a staple wire, she unfolded the ends and marked the chair, inscribing 'B2' on the back rest. He still hoped that she would return, his Mary Poppins would return and seeing her for the first time flourished that hope.

The hope that Avery would want to be crushed but as all hopes…

It stays in a person, driving them to do things they fear the most and makes them become another person.

O~O~O

Shiraishi looked forward to going home and tending to Gabriel the seventh. He knew that bringing the empty cage to Tokyo will not be futile despite what his parents and two sisters said. His father works in a pharmaceutical company owned by one of the prominent figures in the business world, the Oshitari's.

He and Kenya had known each other back in elementary but not as close as they were in high school. He didn't want to associate with high class people because he finds them too luxurious, and he might be so common for them compared to their talented tutors who teach them advance classes so they may excel, and their sumptuous lifestyle. Kenya was different. He may be the fourth in line to the throne of the corporation but he isn't the stereotype heartless brat, and still the fourth in line nonetheless.

Shiraishi learned of Kiyoshi's name when Kenya had mentioned her in passing back in first year high school. It was a comment that was offhandedly said when their parents had told Kenya of their expectations of him, that he should be a doctor as well.

' _Man, I wish I were Junko!' Kenya looked up the sky as if cursing fate for giving him to a family who expects him to be perfect._

' _Junko who?' Shiraishi asked, wondering if he heard it wrong. The speed star was confident of himself in most areas after all. Another cousin, perhaps?_

' _Kiyoshi Junko. Daughter of a member of the National Diet.' Kenya informed, heaving another sigh. 'That girl is doted very much. They practically have no expectations of her, whatsoever.' He made hand gestures that Shiraishi couldn't fathom. 'And no! She's not the Yamato Nadeshiko type just because her father's a politician nor a ruthless type. She's a slacker who works hard sometimes, trying to make them have expectations of her but they really don't.'_

For Shiraishi, it was kind of sad to live without expectations. It just became a proof that they do not acknowledge her strengths. That perhaps they only patronize. Kenya talked about her occasionally that made Shiraishi more curious as to who this 'Junko' is.

He learned that she has two older brothers who are already making a name in the world of law and politics. He learned that she is the daughter of the well-known Kiyoshi Kosuke and Kiyoshi Chie, both emulated in their respective fields. He learned that the elder brother, Kiyoshi Genju, is the head of their family's law firm and the younger brother, Kiyoshi Hisuke, won a lot of cases at such a young age.

In all those news articles, blurb, and interviews, Junko was only mentioned as the only daughter, and her age at the time of the press release.

He remembered Kenya telling him one time that Junko made a feat about her mother's blurb that out of the remaining ten words, they only used six words for her.

(Technically, it was five words and one number: And their daughter, Junko, age 15. Neither Oshitari cousins had the heart to tell her that. Yuushi kept his younger sister's mouth shut throughout her rant.)

"Shiraishi-kun, you're spacing out." Junko nudged his side, eyes still fixed on the teacher who was presenting a table and explaining it in detail.

Shiraishi rubbed his side- this girl could do unintended harm- while he muttered an apology. He realized that it should have been the other way around, seeing that he got more casualties that she did.

"Now get a piece of paper for the quiz!" The teacher successfully brought most of the students back to reality. Groans and moans were heard, some even have the audacity to complain but nonetheless complied. The teacher only rolled his eyes at them. Seriously, spending hours of standing and talking the same thing, telling the same jokes is very tiring- he should be the one groaning and complaining.

Shiraishi wanted to ask her a lot of things. Like did they see her differently, now that she's 'Ms. Overachiever'? Do they have expectations of her now? Did her mother reconsider changing her blurb now that Junko's showing potential?

And it was all left unsaid, and perhaps, Shiraishi mused, that even when their professor did not give them a pop quiz, he wouldn't voice them out.

He's just a commoner, with common blood running through his blood vessels pumped by his commoner heart. His commoner mind wouldn't understand what it was like living in a world of glinting chandeliers and a bedroom size that is equivalent of a commoner's house.

"Ne, Shiraishi-kun, can I have a piece of paper? I kind of forgot mine at home." Junko was grinning at him apologetically as she rubbed her nape.

Shiraishi only chuckled.

O~O~O

Yukimura was heading towards the building of Sciences after his third period. He would go to the classrooms and look for his cousin- he goes there every lunch so he may eat together with Avery during Wednesdays and Fridays, that's the only reason despite what Avery tells him, he swore!

As per usual, she found him outside the room because she was held up by Chizutani-san, an acquaintance from Hyotei who would compare notes with her after classes to see if she left out anything from the lecture. He was talking to a red head; one that she was familiar with and had grew tired of looking at those strands of hair. She pursed her lips when they laughed at something she said.

As if she didn't do anything that does not warrant hatred!

Within a matter of seconds, Avery was already between the two. She tugged Yukimura's sleeve and smiled at him. "You know, your department is very far from here." She folded her arms on her chest as she eyed him, daring him to deny her statement.

Yukimura tilted his head towards Midori who was looking away to hide her face that was starting to match her hair. "Avery, Midori." He stubbornly responded with an icy smile.

Midori looked up with a small smile and a curt nod, hoping that Avery would be polite. The response she received was a cursory cold glance before the black haired girl abruptly turned her gaze to Yukimura.

Of course Avery will not be polite to her or even give her the sense of civility she yearned for. She would enjoy how Midori would feel so worthless in their presence, how she would feel to be left out. _Serves you._ "Oh I see now. How presumptuous of me! You were looking for-" She raised a brow at Midori who tried to make herself smaller. "- her." She turned her back at them and left without turning back.

No one dared approach her, considering her anger was very transparent in the way she hurriedly walked and a frown that was enough to scare even the daredevils. The hunger she felt for the past thirty minutes was all forgotten by her body.

She had tried to understand why he wouldn't hate her as much as she did. Between the two of them, he has more right to do so. He had hated her before, so why stop now?

She tried to like her, tried to give her a smile and greet her every time she would see her in the hallway, or even address her in a formal way. Tried and failed miserably.

Why does he keep on siding her?

Midori left. Broke her promise. Left in the moment she was needed.

And god Avery was successful in making Seiichi hate her every time she points out Midori's flaws.

O~O~O

Yukimura heaved a sigh as he stared at the direction where Avery fled off. She might not have realized it but she was also yearning for her lost Mary Poppins, and she refused to be angry at the lost one. Why can't she just-

"Yukimura-kun!" Midori snapped him out of his reverie. "It's my fault, isn't it?" She knew the animosity Asusagawa felt for her. She's the worst! Asusagawa had pointed it out in Middle School after being told of how badly she needed to get out, how she couldn't take it-

 _-Midori feared that she might develop a stutter. Asusagawa remained silent throughout the conversation and the deafening silence of the hallway made her wish she had talked with the black haired girl in the tennis courts, where everyone was being loud.-_

And how she regrets leaving Seiichi-

" _Do not call him Seiichi if you will just betray him!" Asusagawa's glare was enough for Midori not lose courage and run, but her tone… her tone rendered her unable to move. "You promised."_

 _Midori couldn't control her tears. "I did. After what I've told him, I just ended up being the hypocrite." She sobbed but she did not receive comfort. She didn't expect it from Asusagawa too._

How she's sorry for what she had done-

" _Were you now? Then why not return to fix things?" Asusagawa's eyes narrowed at her, piercing through her eyes and effectively injuring her very core. "You refuse to, don't you?"_

 _Midori shook her head, trying to save herself from being hated… from being the receiving end of that glare. The glare that she gives her father every day before her mother took her. And god, was this how her father felt? Surely it could only hurt more because it came from someone precious to him._

" _You can't find it in yourself, don't you?" Asusagawa was trembling in anger, one that was so uncharacteristic of her. "You were right, you're a hypocrite! Saying things you can't even practice yourself!"_

 _Midori shook her head._

" _You weren't really sorry, were you?"_

 _Midori shook her head and closed her eyes to cast that glare away._

" _Then why not fix this?!" Asusagawa exclaimed in anger. "You could apologize and go back!" It was a demand. "He wouldn't hold it against you if you do that now! If you're really sorry, you would do that!"_

 _It was so unreasonable that Midori could only shake her head and cry. This was too much._

" _Stop shaking your head!" Asusagawa took a step towards her, grabbing Midori's arm that was about to close her ears to shut away everything, just like what she did with Seiichi. "Damn it, all he asked was for your presence and yet you left him! You're a despicable person-"_

 _Midori was able to pull away from her grasp and effectively closed her ears with her hands, falling on her knees, and crying there. She's despicable, the last thing she heard._

"Don't worry about it, Midori." Yukimura reassured her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I actually came here to see you." He wasn't lying entirely. For the first week of classes, he would come to the Science Department to have lunch with Avery to make sure she's fine. He knew she had the same motive. After that, he longed to be in Midori's company even for just a few seconds.

"She might throw a fit at you, Asusagawa-san that is. You once said she's a tempest." Midori looked down at her shoes, finding them very interesting. "She has clearly implied I am not to be approached." She tried to lighten up the mood but only one train of thought rang inside her head: You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable. You're despicable.

Yukimura only chuckled. "I'd like to live dangerously." He was relieved when he saw her laugh. He and Avery could pass as twins, had it not for the differences in their surnames. They understood each other very well. He understood her well enough that Midori was the easy outlet of the contained anger and hatred she felt for someone who left her hanging as well. She persisted on adoring the person, while Seiichi had found the person despicable despite what Avery says.

She meant well for him, he understood. But Yukimura wished that sometimes, she should just let him be just as how he lets her be when it comes to that person. But that's the reason why he couldn't shrug her off despite wanting to. She cares so much despite showing otherwise, and no one would return that kind of care.

Her sister had thrown her into the lion's den to offer as a sacrifice.

He took it upon himself to care for her as well. If he doesn't, no one will.

O~O~O

Avery stared at the lone cherry blossom at the lowest branch of the tree. It was still four heads taller than her and she tried jumping to grab a hold of it. One of her groupmates sent a message that they needed a flower from the cherry tree to complete their specimen. If she weren't angrier at Seiichi, she would have snapped at them. Junko and Oshitari knew that she spends her Wednesdays and Fridays with Seiichi, thus suspicion will take place if she were to send them a message.

She found that jumping to grab a hold of it was a nice way to vent, until people passed by. She settled into staring at it, hoping that her non-existent telepathic powers would snap the twig containing the flowers.

It was four heads taller than her, damn it! Yuushi ought to be here, they should have sent him that message instead of her.

Why are there a lot of people at this time? They should be eating.

Taking a deep breath, she gave a lot of force to her boost and stretched out her arms as far as possible. Just a little more, the peduncle reaching her fingertips. Then, gravity brought her back to the ground delivering a message that you will need wings to fly.

"Damn it!" Avery muttered under her breath. She could feel her hunger now, thanks to the physical exertion. How dare that flower! She was about to jump again but a figure overshadowed her. Before she could say anything, she heard an all too familiar voice with that cocky tone.

"Please do not dare make a fool out of yourself for another time, Asusagawa." There was a snap, and when she almost jumped just because, a pair of arms clasped her shoulders and pinned her on the ground. "Ore-sama is saving you from such disgrace! Be grateful!" She struggled, he rolled his eyes letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I need that flower though." Avery said, wincing at how Atobe gripped on her shoulder to keep her in place. He only loosened his grip on her when she stopped resisting him. "Please don't pin me down."

"I shall get it for you so stop speaking like a commoner." Atobe languidly plucked the flower from the branch. He tiptoed but he did not jump. It will be indecorous for the Atobe heir to do so, and shall never emulate the Asusagawa heir's ways in dealing with situations. Paparazzi are everywhere, they couldn't be caught off guard.

"Thank you." Avery was itching to point out how he never changed in the way of addressing himself in her presence. A sign that he still considered her as a friend, much like how he addresses himself in the presence of Yuushi, and Junko by extension. The fluctuating use of 'ore-sama' mostly when he was praising himself or mocking them and the use of 'I' that comes and goes.

Did she notice how she drops her mask of nonchalance and air of authority in his presence? Atobe chose to remain silent. It has always been her flaw, how she would stop being the bred heir to a multibillion dollar international company in the presence of the people she cares about. He watched her tuck the flower in her notebook and placed it inside her bag.

There was a knife in the air, waiting to be drawn until they heard a growl coming from someone's stomach.

Atobe chuckled, raising a brow at her.

Avery punched her stomach and refused to yield to the pain. "Do pretend you heard nothing." She was ordering him to do as she said in that icy smile she possess while her eyes contained the fire that can turn him ablaze had he chosen to challenge her will.

But he doubted she could put him on fire. "Ore-sama is feeling gracious! You still have an hour before your next class." Avery narrowed her eyes at him. Atobe rolled his eyes at her. "Time is gold, Asusagawa. I cannot fathom how you managed to forget your hunger but it has just made itself known. Bless your luck. I will gladly treat you to a meal." He walked ahead of her and stopped when she wasn't following.

"How did you know my schedule?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you stalking me?"

Atobe stood in the spot frozen. He cursed his luck. "Yuushi gives not so subtle hints." He answered. Did she just call him a stalker? The audacity!

Avery shrugged as she grabbed her things and followed him to wherever he would lead her to. "The bastard."

Atobe could only agree in her description. He smirked when she looked away because her hunger made itself known again. He grabbed her fist that was about to inflict harm in her offending organ. "Please do not tell me that the hunger is due to that lone flower."

Avery rolled her eyes at him. "It was not!" She huffed as she turned away from him. "But a rare blossom that persists in the midst of the cries of death is something worth risking dying of hunger, don't you think?" It wasn't like she could tell him it was because she was angry, thus her hunger was forgotten.

But then she might have told him, if it weren't for her trying to cover that fast thrumming of her heart in her chest while her brain continuously scolds her heart-

 _You'renotanythinganymore You'renotanythinganymore You'renotanythinganymore You'renotanythinganymore_

It wasn't effective as she thought it would be. Even hormones deflect from their control center, it seems.

Atobe rolled her eyes at her. "Do not be ridiculous, you noble in a commoner's skin."

O~O~O

Niou thought it was a bad idea to go grocery shopping with Akira. He did not have much to shop anyway, other than some biscuits and cup noodles (ah! What would students be without them?) and not some vegetables that he did not have the time to cook!

Well he still have the time since it was not yet that time of the year where work in the academe is very demanding. He was just lazy to cook for himself, not that he doesn't know how to. It's just he didn't see it worth his time to cook. He could remember his mother's worried look, how his father could only register that he passed Tokyo University, and his brother's nonchalant look.

" _Where will you live?" His mother asked, sharing that uncanny resemblance with him. Except, she doesn't have silver hair._

" _My father is an alumnus in that University. I'm sure you'll do great." His father mused aloud before getting back to the newspaper._

" _But how about your meals? Will Yagyuu-kun be there? How about-"_

" _Nii-san will live mother." His younger brother said before sipping on his orange juice. Then the nonchalance disappeared. "Will you come back?"_

 _The light mood became heavy. The gravity in the room suddenly doubled itself at that split second. Their mother stopped her ramblings, their father put the newspaper aside._

 _Niou knew his brother meant will he come back not in the sense of coming home during vacation. But will he leave him too, just like what their sister did?_

 _To bring back the mood, Niou shrugged. "Well, if mother will cook my favorite meals during my vacation, then why not?"_

Of course he'll return for his little brother, though he's a traitor most of the time.

Niou's train of thought was interrupted when a cabbage was practically being shoved in his chest. "Please don't murder me with vegetables. This will surely be a tale for children to hate them, not to love them." He placed the cabbage on the tray, and poked Akira's cheek. "Puri~"

Akira's eyes narrowed at him. "You're not going to cook them, are you?"

Niou gave her a smirk and a shrug.

Akira rolled her eyes at him, took the basket from his hands and proceeded to the counter.

Niou sighed exasperatedly. "All right, what did I do or say to upset you?" He asked. If only he could be Atobe and demand that she forgives him, like how he used to order Kabaji around during that cursed U-17 Camp.

"Baa-san! This will be all!" Akira helped the old lady in the counter pack all the goods.

Niou finally had a face on the faceless old woman who provides his lunch. Technically, Akira's lunch. He approached the two, eyes fixed on the old woman at the counter. Her back is slightly hunched, her skin sags, her face wrinkly. Her eyes too were one amazing hue that reminds Niou of the sunset at spring. They were dazzling and full of life for someone who is so near death-

-unlike him whose eyes seemed to be dead for someone so, so far from death's doors.

"Ah, is that the young man who shares lunch with you?" Sachiko asked, and Akira nodded too cheerfully. "Such a good looking one." She mused.

Akira snorted. Niou feigned a look of offense. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sachiko laughed, remembering his grandchildren who live in the other side of Japan, with different accent and using a language she barely understood. "How about you two stay for dinner?" She offered. For the span of months, Akira became a family for her. Wouldn't it be happier if Niou will join the family?

"Uh, I think I have- " Niou's brain was shouting at him to flee. ( _Flight! Flight! Flight! Flight! Flight!-)_ He looked away, scratching his nape. If he were talking to the same age group, he would have out rightly declined the offer. But the old lady was kind… not the duplicitous kind but the genuine kind, and he just couldn't break her heart by saying no.

"Yes! _We_ would love to." Akira tried to subtly nudge his shoulder but failed miserably so.

Niou would teach her that a kick on the foot would suffice, instead than a nudge that others would see. "Yeah, we would like that." He gave a nod and a smile while his brain is in panic ( _It's FLIGHT! F-L-I-G-H-T! Not Fight! There's no L in fight!-_ His brain would say if it were in the material world.)

Sachiko laughed, respectfully ignoring the nudge. "Then, how about helping me around the shop. Dinner will be much more appreciated if we have something we did together." She winked at Niou who looked away.

It was so bizarre, this kind of warmth. Niou wasn't used to it. He feared to get used to it because one day he might lose her. It's so hard to open up to people with that thought in mind- but he wouldn't want to change that kind of belief because it will save him from future heartache. Sachiko baa-sama's clock is ticking, the sand at the bottom of her hourglass is more than half.

She is not getting young. So does everyone.

Family is such an ambiguous word that may connote to pain and love. Why do love and pain come hand in hand, anyway?

O~O~O

"Avery and I used to play a game." Yukimura broke the comfortable silence that settled between him and Midori. She tore her gaze away from the plate and to Yukimura. "We are in Titanic, and one of us is in a lifeboat good for two persons while the other is drowning with a family member."

Midori smiled at the nostalgic ambiance, and at the game itself. "Ah, the question which has no right answer."

"It doesn't have a wrong answer too, so it means we could just choose." Yukimura replied as he played with his carrots. His dear little sister would gag at these if she saw them on her plate. "We constantly choose one another, really. When it comes down to me or her sister, she would choose her sister." He stabbed the carrot with his fork as if stabbing the betrayal of his own emotions regarding that matter.

Midori's eyes narrowed at him. "Wouldn't you do the same?"

Despicable as the blue haired man as he is, Yukimura knew in himself that he would rather choose Avery than his sister. If possible, he would give up his spot in the lifeboat and allow both of them to live instead, and he would like to think that, that's what Avery would do as well. But when she made him chose between her and Hina… he immediately thought of saving Avery.

And he thought of the times when family always came to mind. It has always been Avery first, and then Hina. And then his parents out of obligation.

There was the long silence that stumbled between them. Midori returned to eating since it was apparent that he didn't want to talk about it.

"No."

She looked up at those cold sapphire eyes where warmth slowly crept from the center and influenced everything.

"I will save Avery, first." The conditional 'would' was not used in his sentence. There was the definite instance. He said it with much conviction and without hesitation.

Midori pitied his younger sister for that. The little one became the second choice. He said the word first, so that must mean that he plans to return to save the other. So instead of replying, she chewed and chewed.

But then, an idea came to her. A despicable idea from her despicable mind.

"If it were Asusagawa-san and I, who would you rather choose?" Midori's mind was talking to her telling her: _You're despicable, You're despicable, You're despicable, You're despicable-_

Yukimura chuckled at that, as if saying Midori was ridiculous. "Avery."

Midori laughed. "You two play a very painful game." She remarked and abruptly turned her gaze to her plate. A part of her wished that he would answer that he would choose her instead of Asusagawa, or perhaps save her first and then Asusagawa afterwards. She joined the painful game. Yukimura was reasonable when he chose Asusagawa, unlike her who left him, but still-

 _You're despicable! You're despicable! You're despicable! You're despicable! You're despicable! You're despicable! You're despicable!_

She briefly wondered whether the voice saying that was Asusagawa's or it was her own.

Lately, she could hear her own voice saying those words to her.

O~O~O

Avery has approximately thirty minutes left to review for a long quiz she didn't bother going over the night before. Her father took her in one of the board meetings yesterday afternoon, and then the two of them went to a trip in one of their facilities for her to observe how the developers of their wines work. She was familiar with most of the jargons they used, and everything went to a blur when the abbreviations of enzymes were mentioned. She had to go over them once they went home instead of opting to study for one of her prerequisite courses.

Apparently, prerequisite courses deemed no importance for her father. Did he seriously expect her to have that broad knowledge after high school? She just became an apprentice of their best chemist in the company after high school graduation, she couldn't possibly know everything that the legions of whites- the scientists she encountered the day before- spouted out in a speed of 10 words per second.

It was just too much!

"I thought you are to study in England after Middle School." Avery mused after she and Atobe shared a hearty meal. It didn't take a genius to know that despite the friendly appearance the two of them exuded, there's something floating between them.

Atobe is an open book to people who wormed their way in his heart- very well guarded heart complete with knights and warriors. Avery slowly let him turn the pages of her book and let him unfold the mysteries she possesses.

Hence, it was more difficult for them to speak of things they wish to know without exactly touching the aspects that will make one uncomfortable.

"I dropped it." Atobe simply answered before taking a sip from his cup of coffee. Two shots espresso and milk. "There was U-17." He raised a brow at her, and Avery nodded to tell him she knew what it was and urged him to continue. "I pushed my luck with my father when I made that decision. Playing tennis is exhilarating. To say he was frustrated and disappointed after he heard of my cause was an understatement." He turned the page of the periodical he was reading.

"It is surprising." Avery pushed her notes aside and instead let herself sink on the couch. It was so comfortable that she wished she wouldn't have to separate from it. "You dropping what your father wishes you to do. I mean you found something that you love, really, really love to do, and fought for it. At least for the short span of time." She stopped rambling and allowed her gaze to meet with Atobe's eyes. There was the mirth in his shining blue eyes as he looked back. "Was it worth all the disappointed remarks?"

Atobe smirked. But this one did not have the confidence his smirks usually possess. There was warmth and self-loathing at the same time. He turned his gaze to his cup of coffee. "No one will ever get disappointed with ore-sama once ore-sama reaps the fruits of ore-sama's labor."

He averted to that use of pronoun. The one he uses when he gets everyone's attention, and the one he uses when he needs to convince himself that he did not do something disappointing.

Avery chuckled. "I didn't know you will do labor! Karl Max will be pleased!"

Atobe merely raised a brow to shrug her off. "That aside," His eyes narrowed at her. "Is there something you did that is worth the disappointing remarks?"

Avery folded her arms on her chest. "Just because you did such a feat does not mean everyone will follow your example, Your Majesty." She looked out the window. He should have known that this is one of the topics that they shouldn't touch. "Not everyone has the privilege to have such forgiving father." She turned to him and shrugged. "That and I did nothing to warrant his disappointment."

She then remembered the words of one elite one night to celebrate her safe arrival. _What can little Avery do?_

She was envious of Yukimura in that U-17 camp. He found something.

She kept on looking for that something too and yet she found nothing. Thus, she did nothing more to warrant her father's disappointment.

She did nothing… Nothing at all.

And her mind kept on replaying those words inside her head, elucidating the exact words of that woman in her welcoming party she never wanted to acknowledge. _What can little Avery do?_

She thought that going to a University with a different career path would make her one of the people walking under the sun, instead of being a shadow scraping for the left overs of the one it imitates. Turns out, she still was the shadow.

"How are you adjusting to the University life?" Atobe asked, knowing too well that look. She mirrored the look of doubt he had in his down times. He needed not his insight to read her. He also didn't need to see how she clenched her fist on her lap, and how she tried to painstakingly maintain the air of nonchalance despite the heavy breath that carries a hundred pound baggage with it. The way she would tear her gaze away from someone and pretend that she just felt like looking out window and casually lean her cheek against her clenched fist is reminiscent of how she usually tried to escape a conversation she has no desire in entertaining.

"It is fine. I am getting used to the system at a fast rate, much to my surprise." Avery answered with a shrug. She did not bother sounding nonchalant, though.

"You should go travel the world and be a writer of history instead." Atobe hated the way she would direct the spiteful remarks on herself instead of giving herself some credit for the job well done. She still has that inferiority complex that she should have seriously outgrown.

She turned to him with a smile that will rival how his remark stabbed her multiple times. "Only if you become a professional tennis player and hand over the empire to someone else."

Atobe only smirked at her. "You are ridiculous." She only laughed. "I heard you were head of the ikebana club in Rikkai."

Avery chuckled. "Please let's not talk about that." But there was a genuine light in her eyes at the topic. "It's just, well I am-"

"Late." Atobe pointed his wristwatch at her.

The sentence she was trying to organize became a jumbled mess inside her head, and she profusely apologized and bombarded him with gratitude as she grabbed her things and sprint out of the café.


	3. Had It Not For Care

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

 **I would like to thank those who are following this story and putting it in their favorite list.**

* * *

Yukimura had always known that he was a bad brother. He blamed his little sister sometimes for arriving late, and the blame will eventually be put on his parents who intended him to be an only child, only to have an 'accidental' pregnancy of all sorts six years later. Even when he was six and wanted to hold onto his baby sister, Hina's nanny will not allow him to get a glimpse of her. When she was one year old and already learning how to walk, they confined her in her nursery, and have at least two maids accompanying her, one of them keeping him away for she might get hurt.

All he wanted was another familial contact in that suffocating mansion. His parents were always away!

One summer afternoon, they had a visitor. It was her mother's sister and her family. It was unusual for his parents to be present in the house at the same time and he knew why. They waited by the receiving area of their house.

The double doors suddenly opened with stronger force than the practiced butlers of their house usually apply, revealing a little girl about the same age as Yukimura with puffy cheeks and red eyes wearing that proud grin. She wore a too formal beige dress.

He saw his mother gasped when the double doors almost slammed shut, almost pushing her back outside. Almost. The two butlers assigned to open the doors stopped it from inflicting any harm to the girl, much to everyone's relief. It was then that another girl came from behind the small girl. She has long blonde hair and eyes blue as the skies at dawn. She wore her red dress with grace and elegance, someone that struck Yukimura who would not do the stuff that the little girl did even if a gun was pointed behind her head. "Really, Avery you should have known better not to run off!" She scolded the little girl who looked smug at her deed.

"But I have a grand entrance, see-" Avery turned to the Yukimura's. Seiichi was laughing despite himself. "Their attention is on me now, just how Father told me to when entering a social event."

The older one vehemently shook her head and frowned at her. "That is not how things are done. It is not a social event. This is simply meeting relatives." She took Avery's shoulders and made her turn to them. "Now apologize for the indecorous behavior you have portrayed!"

Avery didn't have a choice as to refuse when someone is pushing her to bow down. She muttered the best apologies she could think of, and she found that she was unable to get up when she tried to after telling them how sorry she was. Her sister still held her down, like a boulder being carried by a lone person. "I need to get up Lianne, you are so heavy!" She complained despite herself.

Seiichi found his parents smiling, until his aunt and uncle arrived with a disapproving scowl and a glare directed at the little girl. He couldn't remember the conversation that transpired between his parents and his uncle but the next thing he knew, he felt fear crept inside him. It was like his acceptable appearance of a grim reaper, his uncle was. While his father always has a smile ready for them, their uncle appeared cold despite the slight curving upwards of his lips. It was those calculating eyes, Seiichi concluded that he feared the most.

"Avery will not join us for the planned lunch for displaying such ill manners." His aunt, Seiichi deemed, is beautiful. His aunt dazzled with grace and overflowed with elegance, he thought that it was like looking at the sun. The warmth, however, was absent. It was like looking at the moon at night instead, wearing a thin article of clothing despite the fierce night breeze, just so one can see how radiant the sun is. Isn't it that the one that gives light to the moon is the sun?

Seiichi hated the older sister. He hated people who think they have dominion over others. He hated how she pushed Avery- they called her that- to a bow and giving out orders to apologize. There was not a single person harmed in the ordeal, so what was the big deal anyway? His parents were quite amused, except for the part where she was almost smashed by the double doors. He was amused.

Two maids escorted Avery in a spare room upstairs, where they will serve a separate meal for her while they would enjoy the newly bloomed flowers he and the gardeners delicately cared for.

Thus, he decided that he will keep her company. He reasoned that he was not feeling well, and that the air outside was too cold for him despite the coat.

The parents eventually relented, saying that his aunt and uncle were looking forward to spending some time with their nephew. They made up an excuse about a stomach ache so he retired to his room.

After he ate his lunch, he was able to locate Avery immediately. She sat on the floor, hugging her knees as she played with her food. She lost the appetite to eat, it seemed.

"You're Avery, right?" He asked, beaming at her. She nodded, placing the fork down and stood as a show of courtesy.

"Are you also punished for opening the double doors yourself?" She asked, brows furrowing in wonder. He looked so frail, and he's smaller than her. "Are you sick?" She went back to a sitting position on the floor, this time finding the little boy interesting than the food she had sorted according to vegetables.

Seiichi found himself smiling. "I do not think like you. I'm sorry to disappoint but no one punished me." He sat across her, the plate serving as the division between them. "I am Seiichi. Yukimura Seiichi." He held out his hand for her to shake as what was told to them as proper.

She eyed the hand warily, and turning to meet his eyes. She had that cold expression of mistrust and fear as she studied him carefully. He offered the warmest smile he could muster, one that is like a hot chocolate in winter that people would put near their face to enjoy the warmth until it spread throughout the body. The deed was not in vain, it seemed. She smiled wide, the remnants of fear still in her eyes. "I am Avery, your older cousin." She took his smaller hand in hers and shook it minimally, afraid that she might detach the arm from his body.

"How can you be so sure that I am the younger one?" He asked, brows furrowing skeptically.

She beamed at him. "I am the taller one, silly!" She giggled at him displaying the height difference with her hand.

Seiichi wondered if she was kidding. But she was not.

Since then every summer, Avery would visit him and play with him. Hina became the darling little girl of the house staff while the two would play anywhere in the house. During the course of her stay, he learned a lot of things about her, and she about him.

He never really got to have some time with Hina until she was five. The closest sibling relationship he had was with Avery, and she with him. They were never allowed to get near to the little one because they might be too excited that they would hurt her. Adults get too excited whenever they see Hina who only blabber incoherent words and giggle or cry a lot, and they never got the restraining order they were imposed. It was unfair! Avery wanted to hold and play with her, smitten with the little girl like those adults. Seiichi had grown to accept that Hina will never be part of his playmates, with all those prohibitions that he might hurt her. Technically, in his world he was still an only child. He would only shrug when Avery chided him about not being a brother to his sister. He could care less about the little sister they did not want him to play with, or interact with for that matter. So, he and Avery are stuck together.

The two of them would pass as siblings, if it had not been known to anyone that they are really cousins. Every summer, Avery would go to Japan but instead of spending time with her family, she would be sent to the Yukimura household because her parents think that she was just distracting Lianne from her training to be the heir of the Asusagawa Corp. They learned a lot about each other during their bonding.

His eyes are sapphire that changes from deep blue like the ocean depths to a warm azure. Her eyes are hazel, that's why he mistook it as red when she was against the light upon her arrival.

She is a picky eater. He likes fish.

He loves gardening. She loves flowers.

She likes to dress up. He likes painting.

He is good at tennis. She likes watching the ball go back and forth for a while.

She is home-schooled back in Italy. He attends a normal school.

He has friends who share the same interest. She has friends who share the same interest in her wealth.

She doesn't like anything chocolate flavored but likes chocolates. He doesn't like people who wear masks but he wears one too.

He likes watching her identify wines based on their taste. She likes watching him paint anything that fascinates him.

She hates how he would choose her instead of Hina in their suppositional drowning game. He hates she admires Lianne despite how many times Lianne had pushed her off the cliff just to save herself.

He hates Lianne. She likes Hina.

She doesn't want to inherit the company but Lianne had made her decision and she is left with no choice but to be one. His parents goaded him to pursue whatever he wants, may it be tennis or art but he wanted to stand side by side the sibling he never had.

He grew to love the company he would inherit and the people in it; he was also starting to understand Hina a little bit every day. She became distant to everyone and failed to resent Lianne despite knowing how she suffered severely for letting her older sister pursue her own happiness.

She wishes that they were siblings. He wishes it too, more than anything.

O~O~O

Marui had spotted the black haired girl he needed to see at the moment. He felt bad for doing what he was about to do, but he hates it when people would see her as the girl who wears designer gowns, and those personalized jewelries at the cover page of society magazines rather than the girl who has a penchant for dresses and hats in normal days. Looking back to yesterday's conversation with Sasaki, he was kind of irritated how media could lure people in their own perspective. And they say 'don't shoot the messenger.'

"Oh by Asusagawa, you mean Asusagawa Avery?" The red head had heard some of his peers talking about her. It was that article in page six of some magazine he recognized that only rich people and those pinning after them would bother reading.

"Look, the writer said that she avoided questions pertaining to her previous engagement with the Atobe heir." Sasaki, a man with messy black hair and wore a loose shirt and baggy pants, presented to him the page where the article was found too excitedly. "Then when one reporter asked if it was because she was only the second choice as an heir because her sister is already successful in the medical field, the cameras all went crazy when she raised her fist!" He informed hurriedly as if words were racing inside his head, competing to be said first than the other. "Maaaaan! She's that kind of girl."

Marui tilted his head in confusion. Much to his horror though, Avery did raise her fist and it was almost in contact with the face of the reporter. It failed to mention, however, that the reporter grabbed her arm. "What kind of girl?" He asked. The press had really outdone themselves, again. They failed to find some fault in her, thus they make an issue of a raised fist. "They kind of grabbed her harshly."

As if just realizing it just now, Sasaki examined the picture again. His eyes fleeted back and forth from the picture, then to Marui, then to the picture again.

But the writer of the article did not abide by the neutrality that he should have followed when informing the public about it. Avery ought to sue this guy, whoever he is, for writing half-truths and fabricating the situation into something that attacks the personality of his friend. _Ad hominem._

He made a beeline towards the center of the bridge where she was busy watching the koi fishes swim or the water hyacinths float about. "Yo, Avery!" He intended to shout her name so Sasaki and his girlfriend would be proven wrong when he said he knows the girl that was harshly criticized on page 9 of the latest issue of the society magazine.

By the looks of it, Sasaki and his girlfriend were looking at them. Marui grinned with satisfaction.

"Ah, Bunta-kun. Why are you here?" Avery turned to him. He put an arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "What, pray tell, are you trying to pull off?" She said in an undertone but her eyes examined her surroundings. For heaven's sake, she just got into a mess thanks to that reporter grabbing her arm in last week's gala! She couldn't afford a paparazzi taking a picture of them being this close.

Headline: Asusagawa heir having an affair with a commoner!

Her father would skin her alive and throw her in a tank of salt water.

"Just laugh at some joke I said." Marui whispered to her. He pointed the couple across them with his eyes, and she understood it somehow differently.

Avery's smile grew wider and she broke into a laugh as she peeled Marui's arm off her shoulder. "Why?" She asked. "If you are trying to make that girl jealous, we are not in a Korean drama." She sternly told him, trying to maintain the smile. "I cannot afford to be featured in a magazine again with some scandalous things being written about me, all right?" She looked like she wanted to pull out her hair from her head.

Marui raised his arms in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My classmates were saying mean things about you because of that."

She folded her arms, brows furrowing as she stared at him. "What is wrong with you?"

Marui smirked at her, ruffling her hair. "I just wanted to show that I know you."

"A simple hi would suffice." She rolled her eyes, feeling some anger build up. In normal days, the issue would be shrugged off. Everyone made a big deal about it. Her father scolded her, her mother reminded her how to carry herself in public every breakfast, Lianne would make comments about it when she comes for dinner. No one even noticed, except Seiichi whom she begged to just keep quiet about it, the fact that the damn reporter grabbed her! That was just too much!

Those kinds of reporters shouldn't be given credibility, at all!

"I have to be cautious, Bunta. Oh god! Father would kill me if another scandalous picture with their misinterpretation would make it to the headlines tonight!" Avery was pacing back and forth, torn between crying and wailing. "In my next life, I would be grateful if my soul is reincarnated to a worm. I could burrow all day! I won't complain, I promise."

Marui laughed. "What happened to being a koala? Or a sloth?" He put a finger on his chin. "What was the latest one that you wanted to be? I kind of forgot since you sent it in the middle of the night."

Avery tried to remember what he was referring to. She sent a lot of her musings to him in the middle of the night, so she couldn't point out which one he was referring to.

"Ah, yes! The almighty porpoise. You were upset because Yukimura told you that they are near to extinction." He smiled fondly at her. They would never know that the girl they scrutinized in the magazine would be a sort of advocate for endangered aquatic mammals, or how she cares too much despite doing and saying otherwise.

"Better find a way to die now so your soul may-" The two of them turned to the newcomer.

"Niou!" Marui was delighted to see an old friend he rarely sees. The difference in their schedule with no common breaks, and the distance of their respective departments were mostly to blame.

Niou paused, imitating Avery's pose and the kind of speech she usually uses. "So your soul may hereby be reincarnated to be any creature other than a human being." He chuckled upon hearing an exasperated sigh coming from her. "Or you may as well not be reincarnated if you were to be a porpoise."

"Dall's porpoise is the one near extinction!" There was annoyance in her tone. "A harbinger bears something behind him." She pointed at the rolled up periodical Niou tucked under his arm.

Niou sighed for her. He unfolded the paper to show the headline. He really didn't understand how this particular event became more relevant than the war happening in the Middle East, but it was in the front page for all Japan to see.

Marui gasped reading the headline and the large picture that occupied almost half of the page. "Damn reporters!" There was anger welling up in his system.

Avery paled. She could practically hear the hurried beats of her heart, the cold sweat forming on the side of her head, and how her hand trembled. Her eyes did not turn away from the cover page. There she sat by the window of the café, smiling fondly at the person sitting across her, Atobe. He was sipping from his cup of coffee. It was last week, when he found her trying to get the lone cherry blossom from the lowest branch. The headline made her heart beat faster. She didn't know it was possible for the beats to block all the sounds from outside the environment. She had to hold on the railing just to keep herself from falling. This was worse than her problem a few moments ago.

 _A Modern Real Life Romeo and Juliet: Are they secretly dating despite their parents calling it off?_

O~O~O

Atobe was pacing back and forth at the room. Oshitari was able to trick the reporters away from the gates of the University so he may enter without one of them ambushing him, asking questions about the truth of the issue. The classroom was currently deserted, save for the two of them.

He could still remember the other car that was unfortunate enough to be the victim of how the press swarmed around it. The car looked as if it would be toppled down by the number of press trying to be the first one to ask questions.

"Look, it is Atobe-sama's car!" Atobe remembered how strained Junko's voice was as she tried to make a beeline for that car, and everyone followed suit. They were like locusts wreaking havoc to anything they passed by.

Oshitari had briskly entered his car, producing a pair of dark shades and a baseball cap he didn't want to know where it came from. It was as if he were a spy on the run in those movies. More closely, a Hollywood star who needs to explain himself to the world of why he had a freaking lunch in a café with a friend who happened to be the heir of a company they wanted to have a merger, only to fail.

Damn it all!

Begrudgingly, Atobe tucked his hair in the cap he didn't look good wearing, and put on the pair of shades. He didn't like how the situation ended up. Was Avery bombarded by the press as well? Last week's gala did not end well for her and the people were yet to recover from that and yet another issue came up. In the front page, nonetheless! How would she fare?

Everyone was still busy trying to open the back door of the car, and from what Atobe suspected, Junko was still trying to make her way out of the crowd but failing miserably. He and Oshitari languidly went to the school grounds and went to the classroom of their first period. It seemed though that their classmates were busy trying to get some sort of information regarding the incident in that café.

Atobe pinched the bridge of his nose as a migraine was making itself known. "Are you not going to be late for your next class? Tardiness is unbecoming, Yushi." He stopped walking and collapsed on the nearest chair, giving up entirely on worrying about the whole fiasco. Either way, he was doomed whether to the world or to his father.

Oshitari resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wouldn't want to rile up Atobe as he was. "Don't be so aloof now. I kind of saved you." He shrugged. "Junko did the laborious parts, though." When Junko presented the newspaper to him that morning, worry was written all over the girl's face. He tried to call Atobe lot of times but he was not answering much to their chagrin.

Junko had borrowed a cap from one of their classmates, and grabbed the shades someone was boasting that he got from Italy. Oshitari was surprised to see that she could cross the room with three steps when her body produced norepinephrine. "We'll return it later." He told the guy who was fuming with rage before he went out and discovered that Junko was nowhere in sight.

"Are you worried about Asusagawa?" Oshitari eyed Atobe who heaved a sigh. He looked awful. The baseball cap was discarded on the desk. The shades was thrown in the table, and now the joint of the frame was dislocated. Too much for authenticity and Italy.

"Did she arrive yet?" Atobe glanced at the blue haired man who was leaning against the teacher's table. How can he be so calm about this? "You should have given her a hand in handling those-" Atobe paused, trying to find the proper vocabulary for those kind of people. A credible press would never do any unethical deeds just to keep their name on top. "Vultures." He looked so exhausted, and it was only morning. How would he fare for the rest of the day? Heaven knows he would be grilled when he returns home. Surely, Atobe senior would opt to go home and give his son a piece of him.

"Have you seen how she handled the press last week?" Atobe's eyes narrowed at Oshitari. "Had it not a formal event with a lot of people, she might have actually punched the reporter." He paused, his firm façade slowly crumbling into fragments. He let his will be laid bare in front of a friend who understood him more than any member of his family does. "She will be in deeper trouble. They will find ways for the public to begrudge her and soil her name."

Oshitari sighed. "I saw her a few moments ago. Luckily, she wasn't intercepted by the press. She was walking towards the pond before she left us. Junko was adamant on making her leave so she could tell me the news." He remembered how Avery thought that it was about the incident with the reporter they were gossiping to one another, hence she left for some air. He had wanted to follow her then, but Junko stopped him and presented the newspaper she was keeping in her bag.

This, Oshitari thought, was the reason for Atobe's exhaustion. It wasn't about him, as self-absorbed as he is most of the time. Atobe could easily evade the press, and answer their questions with him gaining the upper hand. It was about Avery getting into trouble because of him. The merger did not go well between them, thus the engagement broke. How fickle friendship in their world is! One moment they were shaking hands and declaring to the world their everlasting bond, then poof! One gains the favor of another, then a war breaks off.

Atobe knew he could fight for his cause against his father, and his father would be gracious enough to consider the advantages. Oshitari knew that his friend could overcome this debacle created by the outsiders.

But Avery's father will not forgive her. It wasn't even Atobe's fault that the merger failed. It just so happened that the Sasagawa's businesses coincides with the Atobe's, thus they had to decline the Asusagawa's. Her father would resent her for that. He won't care if she befriends a peasant, but someone that had struck his ego should definitely be their clan's enemy.

O~O~O

Junko combed her hair with her hands. She managed to squeeze her way out of the press ten minutes after Atobe and Oshitari had already cleared off the area. The poor man in the car still cannot go out because the press still thought it was Atobe. She couldn't really understand how they want their questions to be answered and yet they won't allow him passage.

At their breakfast table, she was enjoying her toast when their eldest regarded her. She grinned at him, thinking that he was just wondering if she's doing well.

"You are acquainted with Asusagawa Avery, right?" Her brother asked to which she nodded. "Unfortunately, she has to explain herself in a recent scandal she and Atobe Keigo brought to themselves." He showed to her the page he was reading.

Junko gaped at the image she saw, the toast falling on the plate. She scrambled out of the dining hall and headed to her room to call Avery. "Don't go to school!" She shouted in panic when the dialing paused for a while but was disappointed when the irritating tone continued.

Junko hung up and murmured incoherent words. Funny, Junko thought wryly, that she found herself muttering incoherent words when she finally freed herself from the press swarming about. They planned to wait until one of them shows up the main gate. Don't they realize that there are other gates to enter and leave the campus? "Stupid." She remarked as she watched them try to open the door of the car they thought owned by Atobe.

"Kiyoshi-san, it's becoming a mess there isn't it?" Junko was troubled whether to be happy or sad that Shiraishi had to see the scuffle happening between the poor car and the press. What's more heartbreaking was that Shiraishi may only understand this from a point of view of an outsider. There won't be a level of empathy in it. He studied the reporters, trying to pull out one of their kind so they can squeeze their way to the front. He was reminded of the line in the opening of a store with a promo and wondered if they see the person as a prize presented to them. But at what cost? "What is happening?"

Junko's mouth hung agape. Slowly, she smiled at him. "Oh you know, the usual. There's a scandal made by the paparazzi, they scavenge whatever information they can gain to use it against the person. Such a sad life, really." She shrugged, heaving a sigh. Luckily, they weren't able to see Avery enter school. She would be like Tarzan brought to the city for the first time by Jane, entering a field without even knowing what he would be facing.

Shiraishi chuckled, feeling a little insulted at the secrecy and the way how she thought he couldn't understand the struggle of her friends. His experience in being stalked to every day by fans, reporters, and rivals alike would not be in par with their experience but still. He placated the feeling by thinking that they are starting to just get acquainted with one another. Besides, it is not her place to tell him whatever Asusagawa or Atobe was facing right now. "I read the papers this morning."

Junko abruptly looked at him, brows furrowing as she examined him. "Don't be like that, Kiyoshi-san." He chuckled as he scratched his nape. "I was just wondering who was stranded in that car."

She allowed herself a sigh but chided herself for even feeling exhausted despite being detached from the issue. "I'm sorry, I tend to overreact when I think people are after my friends." She folded her arms, making herself small. "I just- they don't have the right to fabricate fictional events without even confirming to both parties. Heck, this is a violation of their human rights!" She pointed at the mess that has gone awry.

Shirashi felt helpless. He wanted to help as well but events such as these were inevitable if one were born with an empire everyone will covet. "Let's just go inside." He offered instead. Nothing will be done if they stayed there.

Junko pursed her lips, taking one last look at the man she had sacrificed to save Atobe ruefully. It was just like that joke where one should outrun his companion to save himself from the bear chasing them, only there was a third person involved and tripped the man so another could run for his life.

She turned her back at the crowd, meeting the smile Shiraishi offered. He led her towards their building where everyone seemed to be talking about the latest headline, spreading rumors and the like.

If she wanted to be a lawyer, she could have easily earned a slot in the prestigious University. She had gained the top score of her batch in the entrance exams, and the way how their parents would share stories of their work and how their father reared them gave her a lot of advantage. The problem lies with her. She hates not the profession but the way how it should be executed, how ethical values should be compromised just to gain the upper hand, and how one should be specious.

Her interest lies mostly in the scientific field. She averted from anything social science related when she reached middle school because she got irritated when breakfast and dinners consisted mostly of social issue happening around the world, everyone on the table giving their respective opinions and defending their stand. Sometimes, a fight will break between her brothers and she found herself being their middle man. When her father had no choice but to bring her in one of the sessions in the National Diet, she found herself resisting her laughter at the way the building turned to a circus by the time the parties reacted when the other would strike retaliation, and the cycle goes on.

Thus when Junko was in her third year of middle school, she decided to be a doctor. There would be less enemies, less dragging hours of trying to win over a case no matter how hopeless it is, less wearing of mask she doesn't even know how to make, and less threat to life. She could help people without worrying whether her allies would approve or not. No more, no less.

There was this part of her that wanted to help people indiscriminately. The hospital is a place where no one recognizes a person based on their social status for quality health care to be given. It recognizes a person based on the severity of the wound.

In their society, everyone is wounded. Not in the physically wounded way, though. Selfishness became the root cause that the next generation suffers every day to painstakingly maintain the line of riches until the end of their last offspring. She knew there cannot be an available cure for that even if she would give her time and effort for discovering one. They, the bearers of the future (may it be political or financial), will not be able to understand why such relationships are as strong as the thin layer of ice formed during winter. However, they will see it as a norm and they will learn to adapt to that kind of belief and pass it to the next generation who will never understand the reason for such misery.

That's one of the advantages of humans, isn't it? They adapt too easily that they tend to forget that they should just determine the root cause of things so they may be able to resolve things more efficiently.

O~O~O

Yukimura rushed towards the science department upon his arrival to school. The gates were filled with the press, trying to get the person in that slick black car out of it. He wondered if that was Atobe and if he was okay, but he did not care enough to stop and try to save him from the crowd that was trying to kill him. His heart was beating loudly, beads of sweat forming at his head and he never felt this scared before except when he was induced to a sleeping state before his operation. He could hear his breathe with every step he took but the familiar adrenaline rush was not because of running. It was due to the cause of it.

He was informed by the house staff that Avery had already left very early. They told him that she needed to rush somethings in school but he knew that she was trying to avoid him as much as possible. Their encounter in the Asusagawa manor would be inevitable since they both live in the same house. He had moved in with them since he started studying in Tokyo University. He had forgiven her at the way she acted in front of Midori.

Yukimura knew that Avery still feels guilty despite saying otherwise. She cannot look at him in the eye and talk to him properly since that incident. There was an inner struggle holding her down but she hid it perfectly under those dull hazel orbs.

That morning, when he caught sight of the morning paper, he thought that the picture on the front page looked strangely familiar. He looked at it twice before he had convinced himself that what he was seeing was real and he wasn't dreaming. He cursed himself entirely. At that time, he still has not forgiven her completely at the way she acted and wanted to hurt her more, let her own guilt eat her up until she had no choice but to apologize and accept things as they were. The paper changed those feelings in a matter of seconds. All thoughts of what happened last week was thrown away along with the idea of breakfast. He grabbed his things, threw the damn paper somewhere in the room and ordered it to be burned.

He passed by several people in the hallway, some even greeting him but he ignored them. He was running, bumping with people and muttered a quick apology before finding his way to her classroom. He cursed inwardly when he remembered that he only knows where her classroom is before lunch break.

He peered through the classrooms he passed by and cursed when he found no traces of her. Pride be damned, he grabbed his cellphone and dialed her number. To his relief, someone answered her phone. To his chagrin, it was Kurosawa-san, the butler who might have come to her room and found the phone lying somewhere and answered it since it was him.

" _My apologies for intruding, young master but Lady Avery left her phone at home."_

In normal days, he would have responded politely but to his irritation he abruptly hung up and almost threw his phone. Almost, but he needed it so begrudgingly, he shoved it back to his pocket. He needed to find at least Oshitari since Avery shares most of her classes with the Hyoutei genius.

Without any luck he found neither of his acquaintances nor Avery. Luckily, the school administration barricaded the press so they may not enter the premises. He had reached the end of the hallway, tired and fearful that she might have been trapped and bombarded with questions they would use against her.

He caught sight of the familiar red entering the room. He somehow hated himself for having that fleeting moment of happiness upon seeing her but he chose not to entertain it. There are more drastic matters at hand.

He dashed out of the hall and tried for the koi pond she was particularly fond of.

O~O~O

Avery wanted to be engulfed by a hole that she willed to be formed any minute now. She nestled herself between two vending machines, holding her second can of cold coffee she downed in one go. She pulled her knees closer to her and leaned her head against it in anguish.

"I want to die!" She wailed, burying her face on her hands. "Mother will grill me! Father would shoot my fragile, fragile heart!" Marui crouched in front of her, holding the third can of coffee so she may not get 'coffee drunk' for the rest of the day.

Niou stood beside Marui, hands in his pocket as he watched with sympathy and amusement. He had wanted to leave for his class but he was responsible for the state this poor girl was currently in. She looked so pathetic that he couldn't find it in him to just walk away and say, "Well just saying. I have to go, good luck for the rest of the day!"

She grabbed the papers again and read the article about her and her supposed date for that day. "I need to die right now!" She grabbed hold of the can of coffee Marui was holding but he proved to be stubborn. "I demand that you hand me over that beverage! I need it!"

Niou took the can instead and threw it in the trash bin. "You will feel like crap later, and we do not want that." He took the crouching stance Marui had comfortably settled in. "And you'll regret drinking three cups of coffee."

"This is not liquor, smart ass." Avery did not find the need to make her words fancy like how she normally would. She stifled a sob, a hand covering her mouth as she tried to resist tears from coming out of her eyes. She didn't mind that she was showing to them her weakness. "I- I can't go home."

Marui and Niou exchanged looks. "Do you want us to call Yukimura?" The red head fished his phone from his back pocket. To his surprise, Avery flailed her arms in distress. She rubbed her right hand when it hit the vending machine next to her accidentally.

"No! No! No!" She said in panic, eyes wide in fear. She looked away when she knew they were looking at her in confusion. "Just, please no." She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair which turned to continuous scratching until she wanted to rip her hair out of her head. She remembered that she forgot her phone at home and chuckled wryly. At least no one would bother for the rest of the day and her parents would have to wait until she gets home for an explanation.

And they will because their name was associated with a scandal. They would go home even if they were busy in another planet just to gut out whatever they think was the truth and reprimand her for being careless.

She looked up and found the two men in front of her, casting a worried gaze. She smiled warmly at them. "Why don't you guys go and attend your classes?" She shouldn't have been that selfish. She should have just pretended that she saw nothing and laughed at the headline. She should have told them not to worry about it because everything is under control and stalked off to her building.

"Don't worry, Ave. I don't really mind." Marui gave her a grin of assurance.

Niou smirked at her too. "I'm acting my part as the rebellious child so don't tell me what to do."

Avery chuckled dryly. "I will be all right." She stood up and dusted her pants. "Don't worry about it."

Marui shared a look with Niou. "Is that the effects of caffeine?" Niou shrugged at him. "It's worse than I thought!"

She only smiled and gave Niou back the newspaper. She threw the can she was holding at the bin and headed back to the building as if nothing of the sort happened. The girl who showed her emotions openly, and the girl they knew somehow disappeared from their sight. Her red rimmed eyes were the only proof that she cried but that will disappear too. "If you're not going, then I'll go."

She was trained for this since she was nine, when her sister had voiced out her desire to pursue medicine and do not wish to inherit the company.

O~O~O

Midori had glanced at the empty chair behind her. Normally, she would try to find if there were any available seats far from her but her schedule rendered her unable to relocate herself anywhere in the room as long as she wouldn't be seen by Asusagawa. The issue might have kept her from coming to school, and she felt a shameless wave of relief.

It was wrong of her to think that she deserved what was coming, but rage overtook concern just as how Asusagawa would coldly treat her, hence she didn't feel bad at all when the scandal broke.

The teacher started the discussion on time. Murmurs about Asusagawa and her absence was everywhere and the professor had to clear her throat just so everyone would turn their attention back to him.

Midori heard Yagyuu inquire about Asusagawa to Oshitari but the genius of Hyotei did not know her whereabouts as well but told him that Yukimura was searching frantically for her. Everything seemed to be busy.

Ten minutes after the lecture started, the back door opened. Even the professor's warning of keeping quiet fell on deaf ears and the murmurs erupted to a noise. They did not mind the continuous remarks to listen for the lecture was very comprehensive.

Midori resisted the urge to turn around to see what had happened to her.

"Were you late because you went on another date with Atobe Keigo?" One of them haughtily asked, explicitly giving her a smug look as if he just won over something.

The class was effectively silenced. They all looked at Avery who paused at the steps near her chair.

Midori had an excuse to look at her.

"Rich people just seemed to like publicity, don't you think so?" He boldly continued, perilously eying her like how a predator would to a prey.

She is no prey though, Midori thought. If anything, the guy was like a stupid dodo bird who entertained their hunters to shoot them.

"Did you have a good time, Juliet?" He asked, ignoring the glare his professor was giving him.

Avery smirked at him as if she knew something he does not. It irked him so. She has noted the man's features but she was unable to recall the name. He had sharp eyes and striking dark brown orbs that glistened with hatred and anger. He has a curly hair almost like Kirihara's but this one is more tame than that young man who is a stellar captain in Rikkai High School Tennis Division. "Better than spending the minute I mercifully granted to you." She turned her back at him and walked to her chair, head held high.

It will take more than that to make her cry, Midori mused. She turned her attention back to the professor who looked like he will blow up any moment now.

When the lecture ended, Midori was delighted to see Yukimura who entered the room briskly. She bet he did not mind even the presence of the professor who was arranging his things. "Yukimura-kun!" Midori wanted to show Asusagawa that she could retaliate in some ways. However, Yukimura passed by her as if he wasn't aware of her existence. There was the ringing inside her head, her guilt taking over and telling her how despicable she is.

"Ah, Seiichi-" Midori's act was not ignored by Asusagawa however. She looked away upon feeling the pair of hot hazel eyes scrutinizing her. "You should have waited outside and-"

Yukimura looked warily at her classmates. Midori saw that the guy who had the audacity to mock her was still glaring at the two but the gaze was directed mostly at Yukimura. Perhaps she was hated by extension. "Let's go home." Midori heard him told his cousin.

"Why?" Asusagawa stubbornly asked. She would hold her ground and rather choose to go on with the rest of the day. "If anything, the press cannot enter the premises so I will last through the day. They will lose interest in the incident after this day so it will be all right!" She argued against him not in favor of the idea of going home just to avoid the public eye.

"Just do as I say!" He lost his composure. He was holding on her shoulders tightly, brows furrowed in frustration. Asusagawa found herself unable to reply, too stunned to even react at the rarity of openly showing another side of Yukimura Seiichi. Who in the right mind even told her that stupid notion? They wouldn't lose interest in that certain matter in a span of hours. Even if it will take those people ten years to solve that simple event, they would pry out answers from her.

Midori wanted to pull her gaze away but failed to do so when Yukimura gave her a cursory glance. She suspected that he didn't care whoever he directed that cold gaze as long as they would mind their business, even her. She felt her heart beating faster, not in the way it usually does whenever she shares some moments with him but in a way that makes her brain send one message: FLIGHT. Fear took over her and she could only turn her gaze somewhere.

The next thing Midori knew, Asusagawa was being led out of the classroom. Yukimura's grip on her wrist was tight that Midori suspected a bruise might form. Her violet orbs were trained on the ground, stifling a sob. Her plan backfired, it seemed.

That day, she was convinced that she really was a despicable person.

O~O~O

Shiraishi and Junko spent their lunch in the cafeteria. His eyes was fixed on Junko who was counting backwards to appease her anger. She was merely playing with her chopsticks in worry and anxiousness. Their acquaintances kept on asking her what happened to Atobe and Asusagawa since she was friends with them.

At this time, he knew that she was punching them in her mind. The tenth inquiry made her snap at them and she told them to mind their own business. If she had not shouted at them, he suspected that they wouldn't have stopped coming to her to ask since the glare wasn't working.

"I swear ten years from now when we meet in some gala or something," Junko opened the can of juice she purchased as she muttered. "I will make them recall this day how being friends with them gave me hell."

He laughed good-naturedly. He was curious but that display of anger made his curiosity cower somewhere in the dark corners of his mind. "You and Asusagawa-san are very close from what I see. And people kept asking you about Atobe-kun too, so I guess you are good friends with him too."

Junko shrugged before she took in gulps of the juice to quench her thirst. "Atobe and I became acquainted because of Yushi-kun." She answered as she proceeded to play with her food again. "But even so, I was glad to meet Atobe as self-centered as he is."

There was a fond smile that spread across her face and Shiraishi recalled how Kenya would shake his head disapprovingly at her tendencies to openly show her honesty even to people she shouldn't trust. Now he understood why Kenya worries for her during those times when Kiyoshi Junko is just a faceless girl in Shiraishi's mind whenever Kenya stirs the conversation to her back then.

He laughed when he remembered his first impression of Atobe. But during those times in the U-17 camp made him respect the guy for who he really was. He may be a pompous brat but that was just the tip of the iceberg. "Atobe-kun is really chivalrous." He saw how Atobe sacrificed a lot in the camp.

"Of course he is." Junko's voice brightened at the memory back in middle school. "He was, in a cruel sort of way mind you, taught me to never be the shadow just as how everyone was bent on seeing me as." She remembered in middle school when she perfectly memorized those jargons her brothers and her father would throw in while they ate. At some point, she would use them to perturb her classmates just to make them stop bothering her until she reached a breaking point. Atobe pointed out her insecurities and flaws she almost clawed his eyes off had it been for Yushi's quick reflexes that made him stop her.

"Look for the things you really want to do, and do it. Do not utilize things you loathe against your adversaries. The outcome will be a half-hearted triumph." Atobe told her that day before he left, unscathed. It irked her how he was able to escape her wrath, so she scratched Yushi's arm in anger instead.

Shiraishi never really understood Asusagawa at times but he grew fond of her company. Does the world know of how she laughs at corny jokes Junko would tell? Or how she, rather people like her such as Junko (not much pressure on her side though, that much Shiraishi could tell), Oshitari-kun, Yukimura-kun, and Atobe-kun seemed to be in a daze whenever they were required to train for their companies? He understood the need for them to be perfect but to keep up appearances just so people not connected in their life or whatsoever will be assured that they are 'proper' to hold their positions.

"You know," Junko placed her chospticks atop the bowl or rice and looked at Shiraishi with remorse. What was she guilty about? "I did something despicable to Avery-chan. She doesn't know it though, and I hate myself for that." She tilted her head to the side, recalling how she wanted to get close to her so she can have a chance to talk to a renowned person in her own field. "Her sister is a very good doctor and I wanted to be like her. There's pride whenever Avery will hear something about her sister but there's also anger. I wouldn't really blame her."

Shiraishi recalled how Yukari shouted at him when she was compared to him by their parents and having friends who only wanted to be acquainted with him. "I don't really see why there was anger, I thought it was the simple comparison and such. You know the woes of younger siblings being overshadowed by their older siblings." She heaved a sigh of sympathy. "I wanted to befriend Avery-chan because of some sort of empathy, that finally someone knows that feeling." She looked away and Shiraishi wondered how much guilt she was carrying. "But I wanted to know more about her sister so I will ask subtly. When I was finally introduced to her, I saw why she was angry at her sister."

Shiraishi almost became distant to Yukari when she lost all the patience and snapped at him for being her brother. He was disheartened when he heard her words of loathing directed to him. So he stopped dropping by their school so her classmates wouldn't see him, and so she could gain real friends. He tried going to her at night to help her in her weak subjects, the offer she would vehemently refuse until she relented and let him.

"Not that I am being biased here, but I think older siblings wouldn't bask in the glory of having overpowered the younger ones, would they?" Junko looked at him as if he knew all the answers to that. Shiraishi realized that she was looking for the opinion of an older sibling. "I mean my brothers are not exactly satisfied when the press merely mention my name and my expected future as a trophy wife. Avery never really begrudged Lianne-san for…"

She trailed off and Shiraishi wanted to confirm his suspicions. "For what?" He encouraged her to continue. It was not his fault that people liked him, especially those who wished to be friends with Yukari. His younger sister had told him that and he was glad. He experienced the same with his older sister when he was in grade school so he knew somehow how to handle it with Yukari. He is not the kind to be all enthusiastic when they praise her and belittle the capabilities of someone, family or not.

"Lianne-san just seemed to like being seen as what the press would portray her, and she is really great. But she never really defended Avery-chan whenever they would make a scandal, like this one." Shiraishi thought that her eyes became so clouded that instant. "I really hate people like that. Not just because Avery-chan is a friend but who would want to be stepped on just so one could be on the top?"

Shiraishi hates those types of people too. He had classmates before who are just like Junko and Atobe. His first impression of Atobe was not really welcoming because of those classmates. Kenya was an acquaintance even before he met those arrogant children of high class breeds. They were all talk, really. Most of them were bullies. He tried to defend an unfortunate classmate who was bullied. They never bully him because he was popular amongst them and majority would begrudge them for that so they vented out their anger on the student he saved more.

Atobe and Junko changed his first impression on them. He knew that Junko is a good person despite facing quite complicated issues in her family, and this conversation earned her a lot of respect from him. He smiled fondly at her when she finally found her appetite and ate her lunch.

And he saw why Kenya cared about how hopeless she is in their world. She just cared too much and her world would use that against her. She thought she could be heartless, but he knew she would be unable to bring herself to be such.

O~O~O

Atobe arrived at the top floor where the CEO's office resided. He was summoned by his father because of the scandal he was unfortunately involved in. He wouldn't really call it a scandal because he liked having Avery's presence. Just when they were finally able to talk things out, people have to ruin it!

Yushi stayed by his side during the breaks for that day and made sure prying questions wouldn't reach him, at all. He was grateful for his presence.

After his classes, Atobe received a call from his father ordering him to go to his office and a chopper will be delivered so he wouldn't be ambushed by the press. He found himself out of options then so he proceeded to the helipad. As he ascended, he wondered if Avery would be going home with the same transportation then he remembered Yushi informing him that Yukimura had brought her home during lunch. He cursed himself for worrying about her when he was summoned by his father in his stronghold for that reason.

The Atobe's and the Asusagawa's used to be civil with each other. Their line of business are very different from one another, hence there was no need to have a merger. They are rivals in the business world and the merger would have been successful if the Asusagawa accepted defeat when the Sasagawa's decided to take the offer of the Atobe's.

The secretary, clad in his dark suit granted him entry and gave him a look of pity. Atobe mustered a neutral expression. He would deal with his father's secretary some other time. He bowed as per custom to his father who raised a hand to make him wait while his father was busy with a call. Atobe Sr. motioned for his son to sit at the sofa since this conversation will be long.

After thirty minutes of watching his father exchange pleasantries with the person at the other end of the line, he stood from his seat. "Father."

Atobe Sr.'s eyes narrowed sharply at the younger one. His maroon business suit was impeccable as ever and his eternal face showed signs of weariness after a day's work and tomorrow those wrinkles will be gone and only appear at the end of the day where he will be drinking alone in the bar in one of their houses and his wife (if she wasn't occupied with a few business she handles) would join him before she would coax him to go to bed and retire for the night.

It wasn't a glare yet it was enough to make him have cold feet and run away, Keigo thought wryly.

Atobe Yukihiro is a formidable man in the eyes of both his allies and enemies, his son not an exception to his arduous nature. He successfully brought his family's empire to another golden age and a scandal will never be allowed to trample the name of the Atobe's. He opened the right drawer from his desk and produced today's newspaper. A scowl was present on his face when he threw it across the table for his son to see.

"What, pray tell, were you doing with Asusagawa's weak heir?"

Keigo's brows furrowed in wonder. "I thought you said she was clever, Father."

Atobe Sr. rolled his eyes at his son's reply. He wondered if that was evasion or the young man was simply curious. "Clever and weak are different, Keigo. Now do answer the question so time will not be wasted." He reclined on his chair and looked at Keigo as how an interrogator would look at his suspect. He does not answer to this young man hence he found no need to explain his side regarding his choice of adjectives in describing the Asusagawa's, well weak heir.

"We were having lunch when that photo was taken." Keigo removed the details as to why he took pity on her and how her stomach growled to force her to eat. Then he realized how the picture already provided his father that kind of explanation. "I saw her by chance in the school grounds and we exchanged pleasantries." At this time, his father raised a scrutinizing brow at him. He continued, no matter. "We agreed to have lunch together since it has been a while." He did not mention how both of them hesitated, how she tried to get away and how her stomach coerced her into accepting the invitation after her conquest with the lone flower.

"That was the first time you two have a chance to talk again, I presume." Atobe Keigo did not acquire his father's eyes. While his were a shade of icy gray ones, Atobe Yukihiro has those deceiving innocent dark brown orbs typical of a Japanese man. If anything, those eyes are owned by a shrewd man.

"Yes, Father." Keigo affirmed miserably.

Yukihiro let out a breath and shook his head in disapproval. "You are aware of the stunt you pulled in your Junior High is still not forgotten."

At least he was forgiven, Keigo thought dryly. He opted to keep mum on the matter.

"This isn't bad publicity per se." His father added surprising Keigo all the more. "It is a harmless affair, no intimate display as well." He rose from his seat and casually gazed at the window as if the blizzard in the room could only be felt on one side. "I just wanted those press not to reach you unless they are a species of their own and have evolved to have a means of flight." He turned to Keigo again. "Let us proceed to the reason why I called you."

Keigo briefly wondered what the grilling was about or if there was at all. It seemed to be the kindest interrogation he had. Then he realized that his father had triumph over the Asusagawa's and this is a way to slap his rival/former friend, how one would like to describe that connection, in the face. This picture was another way to remind the Asusagawa head of how he lost to them years ago. Dreadfully, he wondered how the Asusagawa would treat this issue.

"I want you to meet up with the board of directors of the Yamato's to propose a new deal with them."

Keigo knew that this was merely an issue that his father could care less. He wondered what issue should come up that will irk his father for him to finally care and ask him what was going on inside his head.


	4. Had It Not For Friends

**I apologize for the delay. My network seemed to have some problems with uploading the file.**

* * *

Avery was idly sitting by the railing of the balcony. The night sky was perfect for stargazing and the moon gave a nice lighting to the garden situated near her room. A small smile was formed in her lips at the thought of how Yukimura would paint this particular scene. It would be a flurry of colors, much like how she was already seeing the world around her. The rain came to her eyes and she was trying her best to muffle the sounds coming out from her mouth. Atobe called her once, probably to check on how she was faring. Had she answered the call, he wouldn't be disappointed at the outcome so she hung up and turned her device off. It would be better this way. The gentle wind caressed her face and somehow dried the tears and her eyes, so she blinked more tears out. She heaved a sigh which somehow lifted the boulder from her chest only for it to drop back. Gravity tends to do that to every object, even to pain it seemed.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall as she tried to forget about the dinner she shared with her family. She had not eaten much after her father started speaking. Yukimura was ordered to eat dinner at the pavilion to entertain Lianne and her husband. Their four year old son was with them, and the staff found the little one a charming young boy. They were staying over before they go to a vacation somewhere in Greece. Avery had entertained the child before dinner and she found that he likes her as much as how she likes him. The child simply adores her as she indulged him with his whims and answers his questions creatively.

"Aunt Avery?" A high pitched voice called from the door of her room. Avery wiped her tears and wiped her nose using the sleeve of her blouse so the child wouldn't see how a mess she had become. The child happily hurled himself to her once she had entered her room and welcomed him with open arms. "Aunt Avery!"

"Shin, why are you still awake?" Avery's brows furrowed, pulling away from the contact. She knelt down so she could be the same height as her nephew. Shin got the hazel eyes of his mother and the black hair his father possess. "It's already ten." She pinched her nephew's nose. "Way past your bedtime, dear one."

"But I couldn't sleep and I saw Uncle Seiichi making some tea." He turned to the door and there stood Seiichi with a cup of tea. "He said it will make you feel better. I got worried so I came to check on you like how you would check on me when I am not feeling better."

Avery smiled at the child and pulled him closer. Shin is an adorable child, always curious about a lot of things in general. The staff likes him. Since Lianne and her husband, Izumi nii-san, are always busy with their work, they decided that the best option was to leave their son in the care of the grandparents. However, work is demanding for both grandparents so they left him in the care of the staff and the old nanny who guided Avery back in Italy. Avery found some sort of empathy towards the child so she gives time to him whenever she could. In a way, it has become a familial contact that she craved. She knew what it feels like to wait for hours for anyone of them to return home only for her efforts to be in vain. She doesn't want her nephew to experience that disappointment over and over again.

"Is that so? I'm sorry for worrying you then." She glanced at Yukimura who gave her a worried look. She sighed before turning to the child. She gathered him in her arms and carried him. "Let's get you to bed, shall we?" Shin's smile turned to a frown. "You have a flight to catch tomorrow, Shin." She chastised when Shin tried to wriggle out of her arms. "Are you not excited to see Greece?"

Shin pouted, wrapping his little arms around Avery's neck. "But I want Aunt Avery to come with me!" He vehemently protested.

Yukimura sort of agreed with a child. After being subjected to two scandals in a week, she deserved to get out from all of this and enjoy. He finally entered the room and placed the cup of tea on the study desk. He watched the two amusedly.

"You know I cannot." Avery was struggling to stand while making sure the child does not fall. "I have school, and training." But the child only tightened his hold on her. "We can always spend some time after your vacation. Don't you want to be with your parents?"

"I don't mind dad. He's always there for me." True enough, Izumi nii-san is always true to his word. When it comes to their son, he would drop everything and go whenever he is needed inclusive of special occasions like birthdays. It was through Shin that made Izumi and Avery have a close sibling bond. "But I hate mom."

Yukimura chuckled in agreement. He raised his arms in defeat when he was being glared at. Lianne is more focused at work, sending more apologies along with a gift to make it up to her son. Behind closed doors, most arguments she has with her husband is about how she spends less time with Shin. It would also end up with apologies on Lianne's part and how she needed to maintain her record and stuff. In a hilarious way, Avery has something Lianne couldn't gain no matter how much she was being overshadowed- Shin's affection.

"Don't say that. Your mother loves you more than anything." Avery started heading towards the child's room which is just across the hall. Her brother-in-law said it will be more convenient if someone is nearby to check on him every now and then. It was so overwhelming, how he trusts her with his son. "She may not be always with you but she loves you, thus she works hard for you."

Shin's eyes were already drooping. He mumbled protests which were silenced when he fell asleep. He didn't wake when she had tucked him in his bed and when she quietly left the room, leaving the door ajar so he could easily go to her room when he was scared or simply wants to be with someone.

When she entered her room, Yukimura was still there. "Do you want to be tucked to bed as well?" She asked, heading towards her bed. She lost all motivation to do something worthwhile so she decided to practice what she had preached to her nephew: sleep. She collapsed on the bed, allowing the sheets to muffle the groan she let out.

"It's funny how we say lies to children just to make them go to sleep." Yukimura sat at the edge of her bed.

She turned to her side to face Seiichi's back. She heaved a sigh while her mind chanted that he needed to go away. "Why do I get the feeling that this conversation is going to my bad side?" When he didn't answer, she sat up to tell him that he was obliged no to left her hanging but decided otherwise.

Yukimura turned to her and his sapphire eyes were filled with worry and the spiteful pity he always seemed to give her. "What had transpired during dinner?" He finally asked the question he was dying to ask since he finished dining with the cousin he doesn't really like and perhaps, will never learn to like. He did, however, enjoy the company of Izumi-san.

The older man had shown genuine concern for his sister-in-law briefly, before Lianne had assured them that they will only give her a slight scolding. He snorted at her comment and whether or not the couple ignored it, he didn't care. The only time Lianne was hated by her father at some point was when she expressed her desire to go to a different field and when she had explicitly announced that she didn't want to be any part of the business. In order to alleviate the situation and the breaking bond she was experiencing with her parents, she presented a palliative- Avery. After that, she had a peace of mind, graduated medical school with flying colors and married someone she wants to spend the rest of her life with, not even having that guilt of pushing her sister in the pit of hyenas who will scavenge her until she has nothing left. Not even herself. And even then, those hyenas will mockingly laugh at her.

Avery slid down the carpeted floor, folding her knees towards her and hugging them tight. "A lot of words had been said." She chuckled dryly. She was over the phase of lamenting over how those words had broken her will. "They were right. I have been trained for things more decorous than being featured in a tabloid twice in less than a week." It was funny how she found herself crying over it again despite reconciling with herself to accept what had been said to her. It was the retribution for her careless actions. She buried her face on her knees, willing the world to swallow her right then and there.

Yukimura moved to the spot beside her and rubbed her back as he let her cry it out once again. He heard bits of their conversation when he excused himself to get his present for little Shin. He intended to pass by the dining hall to listen to what they have to say. He remembered how his uncle had reminded her over and over again how the Atobe's are not good for them and their business could thrive well without them. He remembered how her mother had called her weak and too friendly for their liking, and how she couldn't run the family business with that kind of attitude. He remembered how her voice cracked every time she tried to reason with them.

They didn't know how kind a person Avery is. She is not like them who treats friends in a very superficial manner. Atobe had made a huge impact on her life and even Yukimura was glad for that change. Where she had been timid and hesitant, she became outspoken and a little less hesitant. Where she would cower away and try to find the most convenient solution, she turned out to be the one challenging the hazard of that idea and come up with a solution. They wouldn't know that for all the things that had been done to her, for all the scandals that both of them got involved in, and for all those orders that she should stop seeing him as someone she should treat as important, she would preserve that friendship with him. He suspected that Atobe would do the same.

For what it's worth…

The cold tea was left on the study desk, forgotten for the rest of night.

O~O~O

Shiraishi found himself feeling pity for the brunette in front of him. "Really?" He asked for the fourth time. The topic had died down and turned to another one but he just couldn't get over that information.

Junko turned to the blonde, giving him an incredulous look. "Why are you so surprised? I'm not the only one around here who has not experienced eating a bento." She glanced at the two Oshitari. Kenya happened to be free for that afternoon so he visited them at their University. It was Kenya who opened the topic about bento boxes when a boy from the next table was bragging to his friends about his girlfriend's cooking skills.

Shiraishi missed the home cooked bento his mother would ceremoniously make for the three of them. He always looked forward to lunch and make it a point to finish it since his mother worked hard for it. Is this how rich people live? They have five star chefs stationed in their house who could cook whatever dish they wish to eat, and yet they haven't experienced eating from a bento made at home. Bento has not always been about food. It has always been about the care and love the maker has put in making the meal into something more.

Kenya grinned at Junko. "Sorry but I have experienced eating a bento. Mother used to make one when I was studying in Osaka." How he missed his mother's bento every day after he moved out for college.

She turned to the blue haired Oshitari whom she was certain had never eaten one yet. They were classmates since middle school and she had no memory of him-

"Some girls bring me bento back in middle school and high school too. I eat it with them if I didn't reject the offer." Yushi explained before she could even speak up. He smirked when she stared at him incredulously.

"I'm sure Avery and Atobe had not eaten one yet." Junko pursed her lips when Yushi opened his mouth to speak. "All right, shut up Yushi. I know, I'm hopeless." She didn't want to know when or how but she was resenting the fact that why she felt so bad about not having experienced eating in a bento box. Her mother is busy with work, and she wouldn't want to trouble the household staff. Besides she has a hefty amount of allowance that will allow her to live for a month that her parents deem to be only for a week. She could buy three meals per day with her money, and even then, she could still last a month with only a week's worth of allowance.

"I've been wondering," Kenya pointed at the vacant seat with the straw, eyes narrowed at the things placed on it. "Who is that person who left things there? Will he/she be joining you?" He asked, quite alarmed at how long this person's absence was. They were almost finish with their lunch. Sharing stories with each other made them eat slower, and Kenya just couldn't help but think if that person was not hungry or was planning to skip lunch.

"Oh, it's Avery." Junko answered before she took a bite on the last tempura on her plate. "She was talking to sensei regarding her absence yesterday." She imagined that it must have been a tiring day for her, with all the press and the issue and what not. Atobe must have felt the same exhaustion… emotionally that is.

Kenya still wondered who this 'Avery' person was. The name sounded so foreign he thought it was some American or British exchange student. "Look at you, making friends with foreigners as well." He teased Junko who blankly stared at him, as if she was innocent of the charges he was accusing her of. Kenya's eyes narrowed at her before he turned to Yushi for inquiry.

The blue haired tensai only chuckled. "Asusagawa Avery."

Kenya's jaw dropped. He turned to Junko, eyes wide with amazement. "Are you seriously in first name basis with Asusagawa Avery? An Asusagawa?" It was Junko's turn to smirk at him. He turned to Yushi for confirmation, and then to Shiraishi who nodded. "She had gotten herself in two scandals in a week." He worried for Junko's well-being. "Are you making the right friends?" Kenya has been a regular of society gatherings and has gained a lot of information regarding the people who knew who… if they had known that person at all. Of course, he respected Atobe enough to know that for all his pompousness, he is a man of noble character.

"Don't say it that way, Kenya." Shiraishi chided as he gave Junko a worried glance. "Kiyoshi-chan is a smart person. She knows what is best for her." He smiled at Junko who looked away to hide the blush on her face. "You are her friend as well so it's not right to ask for her choice of friends when there's you."

Kenya suspiciously looked at the two. Why did he feel like there's something going on between them and he couldn't quite point it. Shiraishi came to her defense quite instantly, and he said it with fondness. He wouldn't go as far as compliment a girl.

Yushi had a knowing smile in his face. His eyes looked at Junko and Shiraishi as if his mind was writing a novel about the two. He hid his smirk behind his cup of espresso. A part of him was glad Junko met someone as kind as Shiraishi. This guy is smart too, Yushi thinks. Shiraishi had not let the label society has placed on Junko cloud his judgment of the girl. If anything, the former captain of Shintenhouji had placed his faith that Junko would prove them wrong- and she did… at least for him.

Avery finally arrived. She was welcomed by Kenya's loud gasp of surprise and the way he indecorously pointed at her and shriek out, "It's true! You are Asusagawa Avery!"

She glanced at Junko who was smiling in amusement. "Who are you?" Avery was not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Oshitari Kenya, Yushi's stupid cousin." Junko said in a sing sang voice. Though she had been acquainted with the Oshitari family since she was a child, Junko preferred the company of Yushi than Kenya. Kenya did nothing but tease her about how hopeless she is without the guidance of her family and Yushi. She prefers the subtleness of Yushi since most of the time it was so subtle that she didn't catch it, had it not for Atobe's give away smirk, Shiraishi's worried stare as if she would cry any moment, and Avery's expectant look as she waited for Junko's retaliation.

Kenya has always been the blunt type between the two of them. Of course it was out of genuine concern for her but sometimes, she wished that Kenya wouldn't say those things because it hurts. He was like slapping her hard with words and most of the time, she just wants to slap him hard so he would shut up.

Avery arranged her things and placed the binders inside her bag so she could seat on the chair. She fished out her wallet and placed it inside her back pocket. She was famished after forty minutes of explaining to her two teachers why she was absent only for them to try and extract information from her. Damn her life!

"Asusagawa-san, is it true?" Shiraishi asked before she would leave to get a lunch she bought from the cafeteria. "You have not eaten a bento made by someone?"

Avery was confused at the random topic blown to her. She turned to the others for some explanation as to why Shiraishi looked so desperate to know the answer to his question. "I have, as a matter of fact." Junko voiced out her disappointment. "Seiichi's mother makes us bento whenever she's around. She cooks really good, I remember my uncle telling me that he used to make excuses back when they were University students just to have my aunt cook for him." Funny, she thought dryly, how she knew more of her aunt and uncle's love story than her own parents'.

"I'm sure Atobe is in the same side as I." Junko huffed indignantly. Kenya kicked her under the table since the Atobe-Asusagawa issue was still the hot topic, only to be kicked back.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Avery commented before she left to buy that ramen she had been smelling. She remembered back in middle school, after it was announced that their engagement had been nullified. A laugh suddenly escaped her lips. Yes, nullified. It was pure coincidence, though. She wanted to give Lianne something for her birthday, so she made a bento for her. Yukimura had once complimented her cooking skills. Of course, she learned bits and pieces from her aunt and from her trips to the chef whenever she has nothing better to do and resorted to watching their five star chef cook some food. He had offered teaching her some Japanese dishes. She made a bento for Lianne (of course it was with the guidance of the chef for fear that she might burn their house had she been left with her own devices) but she left it on the dining table. The blonde doctor had her hands full, quite literally. She was carrying two bags and three binders filled with papers for her patients, and after glancing at the bento box and freeing one of her hands to retrieve her phone, she left.

Avery just brought the bento box to school and told the staff that she cooked it for herself originally (of course, they did not buy that half-assed excuse). Atobe saw her by the vending machine purchasing some drinks and her mouth just moved on its own and asked him to have lunch with her. It was a panic attack… to alleviate the awkwardness lingering in the air. He complimented the dish, and of course Avery didn't say who cooked it.

When she returned to their table, she narrowed her eyes at Kenya who was gaping at her. It was disconcerting, how his eyes would follow her movements from a simple placing of her tray on the table to the way she sat. "Yushi do tell your impolite cousin to close his mouth." She picked her chopsticks and swore that if he would continue looking at her as if she was someone to marvel about, she would use the pair of small wooden sticks to stab his eyes.

"See? Stupid cousin." Junko knew for a fact that one of the questions that was running in Kenya's head was how did Junko have a friend like Asusagawa Avery. She may not be the kind of person that should possess the things children that came from the upper class should have, however, she is not an isolate. She could make friends with whoever she wants, thank you very much. "She's about to stab you with anything that she could hold onto, Kenya. Stop ogling at her." Junko rolled her eyes at the blatant display of immaturity. All that talk about her not being subtle and keeping composed and yet he was showing the exact same thing he reprimands Junko for.

"I'm pretty sure that's just you, Junko." Kenya quipped with a smug smirk on his lips.

Junko pursed her lips as she kicked Kenya's chair, making the blonde Oshitari fall backwards. She was the one who looked so smug then.

Kenya rubbed his sore back and tried to regain his fallen reputation. Perhaps this was the fiftieth time he was thrown off his chair by Junko, really shame on him. He should have learned that he shouldn't be sitting across her when he intended to insult her at some point.

Avery turned to Junko with a smile. "Thank you." There was no remorse in feeling that elation when the annoying cousin of Yushi fell backwards. The only regret she felt was that the impact should have been stronger. She held out a fist to Junko who bumped it with her fist.

Shiraishi heaved a sigh as he got up and held out his hand to help Kenya get on his feet. "It's your fault, you know." He pointed out much to Kenya's chagrin. The speed star opened his mouth to protest but one glance from his former captain was enough to silence him.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Oshitari muttered as he shook his head at Kenya. Really these two. Kenya should stop teasing Junko about her life choices. He returned to reading his notes- contrary to popular belief, he doesn't always read romantic novels- to review for their quiz. He lazed on his bed the night before.

The two men returned to their respective seats. Junko was killing Kenya with her glare. Avery doubted it would work.

"Were you and Atobe dating?" Kenya couldn't resist it any longer.

Avery heaved a sigh. Shiraishi was giving Kenya a warning glance. Junko wanted kick his chair again.

"We are young adults bred by a society of sophisticated people." Avery responded instead. "Please bring that topic up when I am not gracing you with my presence and ask someone else instead." She waved her hand in dismissal before proceeding to eating her meal in peace. She cut the noodles with her teeth and swallowed them before wiping her mouth with the cuff of her blouse. She saw the curious look the person she met was giving her. "Just talk about it behind my back, I beg of you."

Kenya was gasping at the controversial lady before him. The magazines made her a goddess, a perfect being incapable of being human, and the tabloids made her a diva- giving her all the flaws a person living in this world could possibly have.

Junko snorted. Really Kenya, subtle. She had always been subjected to Kenya's lecture on how to be a proper lady, how she should start learning how to play the rules of their society… how not to be herself. How Junko should be Kiyoshi Junko, the destined trophy wife of someone her family chose for her. She knew in herself she could be better. Kenya and Yushi thought that she could be better if she played by their rules. Atobe challenged her to be otherwise, so did Avery. So really, despite the world turning against the two- Atobe and Avery- Junko will never look at them like the way the world wanted everyone to see.

She remembered the time she realized that her own family didn't have the expectations that Atobe had for her. It was similar like this one. They were in a dining table, her father ordered the chef to prepare all her favorite food. Everyone was rejoicing, infinitely congratulating her for a job well done.

It has been a while since they celebrated that grandly. They did not even throw a feast that big when her brothers passed the bar-

Junko suddenly lost appetite and chewed the food in her mouth very slowly, letting that information sunk in. Her mother threw a smile at her to which she returned, her brothers raised their wine glasses as they proposed a toast for Junko. Her father remarked how cute she was, and how they were glad Junko passed with flying colors.

They weren't even expecting her to pass, and the realization slapped her, stabbed her, and killed her. She tried to smile despite the foul ache inside her stomach. The food didn't seem so appetizing at all. Even the smiles they gave seemed like it was more of a relief than delight for she was not as hopeless as they expected. The bitter bile rose that she had to excuse herself lest she would break right then and there.

O~O~O

Akira, not for the first time, hated the fact that she had become acquainted with one Asusagawa Avery. People had been asking about her since they had discovered that she had been gone to the same high school as Akira. It was disconcerting, how they would approach her as if they were that close. Akira barely knew them!

The black haired girl sighed exasperatedly after she had shunned away a paparazzi pretending to be a student. She did not, however, report it to the proper authority. This worried her at some point but decided that this could be some sort of retribution to Asusagawa. Here she thought that after high school, they would diverge ways. She chuckled at that naïve idea. She shouldn't have really considered that. Humans do not work as those intersecting lines in math. They are more like two zigzag paths that would converge at multiple points in their lives, despite wanting to avoid being connected.

It was funny too, that paparazzi who ambushed her thinking that she would be friends with Asusagawa Avery. It was a girl with long black hair, her face inconspicuously covered by a black bean hat. She resembled someone, Akira just couldn't point it but she felt like she knew the person, just a glance at the older woman's eyes. She wasn't sure if those orbs were like the silky black velvet duvet or like the troubled waves during a thunder storm but there was something uncannily familiar with that person.

She stopped on the walkway and turned to the direction where the undercover paparazzi was headed to, and oddly, it wasn't the Life Sciences building. The direction was for the building of architecture and engineering students. Briefly, Akira wondered if the suspicious entity was aiming for another scoop and gave up on the hot topic, or perhaps that will be the hot topic next week.

She was reminded of Niou's eyes which were holding a lot of deep and perchance dark mysteries that even she could not comprehend. Those which she longed to behold if he would be generous enough to spill each jewels of information for her. However, it was impossible.

That is how Niou was, and will always be after all.

Akira never bothered with what people were going through, even those that are very close to her. She will always have the thought that everything is dazzling for them, unless they say otherwise. She never really thought that someone like Asusagawa would spend grueling hours to study to have those grades she covets, or someone like Yukimura who seemed to be contented with life but would try harder because he was never satisfied with mediocrity… or someone like Niou who kept a façade of warmth but can subject anyone he wishes to an inferno.

"Kirihara-san!" A high pitched voice called from behind Akira. "I'm sorry I'm late." The newcomer, a red head, came panting. She was an art student, a classmate in Humanities, a minor subject Akira that was given to her for this semester. If she had an option, she would rather take some architecture class than something that involves reading between the lines and deriving the connotation of words.

Much like Akaya, she is a person who loves certainties.

"It's all right, Ueno-san." Ueno Emiko smiled apologetically at the girl as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn't an athletic person, with a weak body she grew up with. It wasn't much of her choice really. She was premature, hence the petite built. She cannot exert much on exercise lest an onset of pneumonia.

Of course, Akira never bothered asking her that and she would never know unless Ueno will tell her. "Shall we search for it in the library?" The black haired girl asked.

Ueno was never really fond of libraries. But since it was a group work, she had no choice but to agree with the arrangement.

O~O~O

Shiraishi lost interest in the documentary they were watching on their Botany subject. He had already seen the film back in middle school, when poisonous plants caught his interest. His eyes trailed off to Junko who was grinning in fascination at the new discoveries. It was funny, how everything seemed so fast in this world. The Atobe-Asusagawa debacle died down already, and the latest hot topic was a divorce that will break the longest marriage a politician had.

Asusagawa had once told him that there's something about Junko that will lure a person to her. It may have been her purity, or her innocence (both in the positive and the negative light). She's a genuine person that you will fear for her sake. "She's a hopeless person but you cannot just not love her despite it all." The black haired girl once told him in passing while they were waiting for Junko and Oshitari's arrival.

Shiraishi had been fond of Junko since they had been acquainted. There was no arrogance in her that even the humblest person in their dazzling world possessed. Perhaps, it was because she never had that feeling that she could lose everything not because she couldn't with her family's riches… but because she knew that she could work hard to bring back everything that was lost-

-at least in Shiraishi's point of view. So he never really understood why Kenya would agree with the opinion of his acquaintances that what Junko could have is only the potential to be someone so grand. Kenya should know better than anyone.

"Did you hear that, Shiraishi-kun?" Junko excitedly exclaimed. "Knowing it was a distress signal of grasses make it different." She wondered if the scent of freshly cut grass would make her want to stop their gardeners from arranging their garden.

He chuckled as he nodded in response. The brunette continued watching in amazement while he tried to find the interest in that film. This may have been the sixth time he watched it, so the thrill wasn't there anymore.

After that period, they headed to the cafeteria to grab a snack before their next period (which would be an hour later). Fujikawa had seen where Junko and Shiraishi sat (Oshitari making his way towards the two) amidst the buzzling crowd and made a beeline towards them. "Kiyoshi-chan," She called, garnering the attention of not just the only girl at the table but also the two men. "May I join you?"

Shiraishi smiled at the newcomer. He remembered her as a classmate. She was silent most of the time, nodding and sometimes answering some of Junko's mind blowing questions in their zoology class (the period after this hour long break). The former Shintenhouji captain did not bother asking the name of the black haired girl with typical features of a Japanese girl.

Junko beamed at Fujikawa brightly. "Of course you may, Fujikawa-chan!" She scooted closer to Shiraishi so Fujikawa would have space.

Oshitari was smiling at the newcomer, his eyes filled with mild interest. It was not every day that people would come to Junko for being herself. They tend to befriend her because she has been close friends with the likes of Atobe Keigo and Oshitari Yushi. "Would you like to introduce us to your new friend, Junko?"

Junko felt her cheeks heat up at the way Oshitari sounded like more of a parent than a childhood friend. As if it was her first time befriending a person. "T-this is Fujikawa Hanare." She turned to Fujikawa who seemed to be confused. "I believe you have met Shiraishi-kun from our class, and the man with the glasses is Oshitari Yushi."

Fujikawa turned to him with a harmless smile before bowing. "Nice to meet you, Oshitari-kun."

Oshitari couldn't blame the dazed state of the girl when he merely nodded. He was of higher status and they were taught to never lower yourself to people you are in par with or of lower rank. In this case, Fujikawa Hanare is merely a commoner in their world. Then, he remembered the time when Junko inquired about scholarship students and part-time jobs outside the University. It wasn't pure curiosity that Junko asked about her, instead it was the interaction with one of them that catalyzed her doubts- to herself.

Then, the cafeteria double doors opened. No one seemed to notice as everyone was busy with their little world. A girl with long black hair came running towards the table where Oshitari was, also quite relieved to have Shiraishi. When she caught sight of Junko, she almost let out a shrill cry of frustration. "You!" She pointed at the brunette who turned to her innocently, oblivious of the inner turmoil the well-known Asusagawa was experiencing.

"Do take a seat, Avery-chan. You look like a storm chased you." The grin Junko displayed defeated the mock that was intended for the girl who could spout sarcasm all day. The grin faded when suddenly Atobe trailed behind her. "Oh, would you look at that, a storm did." She plainly said, shoulders hunching dejectedly.

Atobe raised a brow at Junko before smirking, as if he knew something she doesn't. From the corner of his eye, he saw Avery sat on the other end of the table and urging Oshitari to scoot over so the bluenette would be in between when Atobe decided to take his seat.

"It's been a while, Atobe-kun." Shiraishi greeted Atobe, glad that he wasn't affected by last week's issues. At least, it didn't look like it. "I'm glad you could join us." He felt uncomfortable, with Asusagawa and Atobe in the same table but the two were not making a fine job dissipating that awkwardness Shiraishi thought would be unbearable.

"Ore-sama is glad to see you again, Shiraishi-kun." It wasn't just for some formality. Atobe was really glad to see an acquaintance doing well. The only problem was to get rid of Junko so they could get to the matter at hand. It has been told that Junko is very warm with Shiraishi, so Atobe deemed, that the blonde might as well know. Casually draping his arm on the armrest of the chair, he subtly pinched Avery's shoulder as a sign to start.

Avery tried hard not to wince at the contact. "Hey, Junko. You wanted to talk to Takeda-sensei about the last chapter for the upcoming test in math, right?" The business trip to London was a blessing in disguise, at least for the agenda of their group meeting.

"Ah, yeah, I also didn't quite understand the last chapter for our exam." Fujikawa softly muttered at the mention of the topic, mostly to Junko. She felt something which almost made her bow down at the presence of the three people sitting opposite her.

"I can consult her tomorrow after class, and Shiraishi-kun promised to teach-"

"No, he didn't!" Avery cut her off, making everyone turn to her. She heaved a sigh before glaring at Shiraishi. "He cannot."

Atobe chuckled in amusement.

"I promised-" Shiraishi felt a hard kick on his sheen.

"He cannot because he and Seiichi have something urgent to attend to." Avery offered a smile to Junko (an apologetic one) and to Shiraishi (the warning smile that spoke a promise of a thousand daggers if he dared protest). "I promised Seiichi that I will negotiate with you. It seemed I forgot to do that a while back."

Junko's brows furrowed. "Well, I could go to sensei tomorrow."

Avery's eyes narrowed. "She's going on a business trip and will return on the week of examinations." She eyed Fujikawa, and saw hope. "I'm sure you two will learn a lot now, especially you are having a hard time with the last chapter."

Fujikawa didn't exactly know why but it was as if she was compelled to go away with Junko.

When Junko finally relented, Atobe, Oshitari, and Avery watched them go out of the cafeteria.

"Why were you making them leave?" Shiraishi asked, quite disappointed and somehow scared at how they could bend anyone to do their bidding.

"So Shiraishi was not also told?" Atobe rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"About what?" Shiraishi asked, quite confused.

"Junko's birthday will be the day after tomorrow."

O~O~O

Niou didn't want to return to the grocery store Akira was fond of. It spoke of things that he does not want to be involved in. The old lady is an entrepreneur and she will just urge him to spend his money (a made up reason he came up in his nonexistent list so he will avoid the shop all the more), and she seemed so nice that he doesn't want to get used to it. He preferred the passive and impersonal treatment of some personnel in other stores.

The shop speaks of the promise of warmth he never felt in the place he was compelled to call home. The old woman contained decades long of wisdom and perhaps a love she could never channel to her real family. Niou did not wish for her to channel it to him, to find him as a hope. He saw the longing in her eyes the first time he set foot in the shop. He knew he doesn't like the being the replacement for the grandchildren she should be tending to.

Yet, his feet betrayed him and led him to the forsaken shop. He was about to make a U-turn and run away but the old lady caught sight of him, giving him a warm wave. He cursed his luck, and perhaps being reincarnated as something other than a human being would be most welcome.

To avoid looking stupid, he entered and grabbed the first thing he saw. Coincidentally, they were cup noodles (he has lots and lots of it at home), and an energy drink. He went to the empty counter and wondered where the old lady went.

He heard some scraping, a huff and puff, a moan of pain, and another round of scraping. He peeked at the storage room and saw that the old lady (he wanted to maintain the detachment, so he refused to acknowledge her name) was having a hard time with boxes of things he did not want to know what's inside. This may have been his chance to get away, and yet-

-he cursed the nagging voice inside his head. He went inside the room and lifted the box. "Where should these be, obaa-sama?" He asked. He wanted to leave badly, and yet stay at the same time. How come he became a walking irony?

Sachiko smiled gratefully. "Oh, you shouldn't have bothered. Was I that long?" She glanced at the counter and saw a lot of cup noodles and two cans of energy drinks. She winced. The young man shouldn't be killing himself like this. "I'm sorry for troubling you. Could you put those outside."

Niou nodded, and did as told. He wondered how many more of these should she carry (try to) every day, and how she would have fared. She should be in a retirement home, or with her family and not working herself to the bone. At least one of her children should get her and take good care of her.

When he returned, there was a pensive look in her face. "Masaharu-kun," Niou gaped when she remembered her name. "How about I make your meals on the condition that you help me here every day?" Sachiko offered with a smile on her face.

Niou wasn't really excited about it. He didn't even want to go there in the first place. He glanced at the storage room that was filled with larger wooden boxes and before he knew it, he gave his answer. He just jumped in a bottomless pit.

O~O~O

Atobe could only scoff at how the discussion went, and how plebeian the agreed arrangement that was bore out of consensus and not unanimity. He thought he could have his way in celebrating Junko's birthday, perhaps another surprise party where Avery would lure the unsuspecting birthday girl to a five star hotel-

-of course, all plans are always hindered by outside factors (people mostly). Avery cut him off midsentence, going on about how monotonous the pattern of surprising the girl who didn't learn from past experience that they would throw a surprise birthday party. Atobe scowled at her defiant nature.

"Do tell if you have come up with anything better, Avery." Atobe refrained wincing when he reminded himself that he should have called her Asusagawa given the latest debacle she went through. He was somehow pleased, however, with the change that she was showing- the way she wouldn't let the discomfort show in her actions when the two of them were sitting in one table. Surely, she must have had thought of escaping and simply abiding by whatever they have come up with.

"You have to come up with something grand every year!" Avery said in askance, trying her best not to roll her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. The will to just go on to get it over with was dissolved. She challenged him instead, because the monotonous celebration of countless surprise parties at different venues with different themes would just make Junko uncomfortable, especially if the celebration will just become a battlefield of usurping power and determining who is an ally and who is an enemy. The only consolation Junko would have with that would the gifts she would receive from those who really knew her. "Do you even think Junko will like it? It was bad enough that you announced to the world it was her birthday back in middle school."

Atobe was tapping his finger on the table. Patience will never be his virtue, he concluded.

Oshitari heaved a sigh. He, more than anything, wished that he could change seats. He shouldn't be in the middle of this, quite literally. Dominant species will just fight if they were to meet.

"Uhm, may I say something?" Shiraishi wondered whether he should really be asking for the permission of these two to speak, or was it preposterous of him to even interject. Atobe merely rolled his eyes as he sighed in exasperation (at this Shiraishi smiled inwardly, glad that it was an affirmative). Avery regarded him coolly (Shiraishi seriously didn't know how to interpret that look but it was making him nervous). Nonetheless, he took their silence as his cue to speak. "Why don't we make her a bento?" He was nervous about what they would say.

"That is the most absurd thing I have heard!" Atobe immediately gave his feedback. Junko had tasted a lot of native cuisines made by five star chefs in their household-

"That is wonderful!" Avery said at the same time. There was a time the girl was wailing about the lack of experience of eating from a bento. It wasn't the meal per se, but the thought of being made one.

Oshitari was smiling in agreement. "I do think Junko would love it." For some odd reason, as doted as she was, Junko never experienced the bento thing. Of course, Oshitari Yushi will never cook for a female (he never learned how to cook at all), even if said female is a childhood friend.

Shiraishi was expecting Atobe's harsh comment (he had long been immune to it), but was not expecting the delighted cry from Avery (which relieved him). The unexpected positive feedback (mostly from Avery) urged him to continue spilling out his plans for the birthday. Briefly, he wondered whether the two argued that long for him to formulate such arrangements. "It would be nice if we could do, say a picnic. We could invite the people close to her." By the look of apprehension the three displayed, Shiraishi knew that he meant those that belittle Junko or would come to display their dominance are excluded. "I think Kenya gets in the cut, right?"

"Of course he is." Oshitari answered, because really despite Kenya's nagging, Junko still treasures him.

"Absolutely not." Atobe and Avery spoke at the same time, both negation sprung from entirely personal reasons.

Oshitari smiled as he shook his head to tell Shiraishi he shouldn't mind these two.

Shiraishi was somehow relieved. "We can dine by the pond, the one Asusagawa-san is particularly fond of." Avery nodded her approval and he felt like he was a kindergarten student pleasing his teacher. "We're counting how many here?" He eyed the three closest friends of Junko.

"Expect Hyotei's former regulars to come, Shiraishi-kun." Oshitari answered and he immediately realized the look of confusion in Shiraishi's face. "Junko doesn't really like a lot of people back in Hyotei. She had some friends but…" He trailed off. They could only be considered as acquaintances, and it alarmed Junko's brothers that her only friend seemed to be Oshitari. "Do not worry, Asusagawa entered our lives."

Shiraishi willed himself not to inquire about it lest he would find that part morose about Junko's life.

"Ore-sama thinks it would be appropriate and it would elate Junko if you invite the _girl_ too." Atobe hardly remembered the face of the girl Junko sat with. He hasn't seen her in any society events, and he could swear that it was his first time seeing such plain looking girl.

"I shall invite Seiichi along as well." Avery suddenly became serious. "That would be a lot of people."

"Ore-sama is sure it is something that my household can handle." Atobe smirked.

Shiraishi looked at Atobe with the most polite look he could muster. "That's not the whole point of this picnic, Atobe-kun." The Atobe heir was gaping at him as if he grew another head. "We will make the bento ourselves." Of course, Shiraishi knew Atobe cannot cook but he hoped that Oshitari and Asusagawa could.

"I can divert Junko's attention from the people who will cook." Oshitari volunteered because he will not cook as well. He saw the look in Shiraishi's eyes, and he was not sorry about declining the offer to cook, at all.

"That leaves the two of us then, Shiraishi-kun." Avery patted the blonde's shoulder as she grinned at him reassuringly. "Seiichi can help us too, I think. I am afraid I do not have a good eye for the ingredients we could use." She ignored the surprised look Oshitari and Atobe were giving her at the moment. "The chefs at home are somehow territorial too, so I think we need a place to cook as well." She snapped her fingers, suddenly remembering the most important part. "Bunta and Akutagawa-kun can bake."

"Ore-sama can provide the venue." Atobe still cannot believe the confidence Avery was radiating. He shot a worried glance the only girl in their table. He hoped there will be no trouble for her if she was spotted to be going near the Atobe heir. Considering that she had waited for him a few moments ago, he wondered whether she was bothered by that.

"All is good then." Shiraishi nodded rather enthusiastically.

"I've been wondering," Oshitari's gaze was still trained to Avery. "You know how to cook?" She may be used to interacting with commoners (she attended Rikkai afterall, and while it is a school for elites, majority of the population were commoners), but she was never close to blending in one. One could always see if someone like Avery was in the crowd.

Avery gaped, taking offense at the surprised look, and the question.

Shiraishi hoped there wouldn't be an hour long argument.

"I will begrudge you two for that question." She could only remark as she sat dejectedly. She found that she had no energy to explain to them that yes, she cooks (but not quite like those restaurant type quality).

O~O~O

Akira gaped at the sight of Niou who wore a blue apron as he held two boxes of supplies outside the grocery store of Sachiko baa-sama. He was smirking, the little devil he was. He hasn't been answering her calls, and he was not replying to her messages. It was like this when he knew she was upset at him.

The silver haired guy placed the two boxes on the side and grinned at her before bowing. "Welcome! Please come in!" He greeted and Akira had to blink a couple of times to convince herself she was not seeing an illusion.

Sachiko baa-sama was complaining the night before about the load of stuff she should arrange outside the stall. Akira had volunteered to help her but there were more stuff and she had a pop quiz on three subjects. She might have raised her concern to Niou, however, she noticed that he didn't like the shop for some reason.

"Why are you here?" She asked a bit suspiciously. His polite nature was just too good to be true. "There's some dirt on your cheek." She couldn't help but want to wipe the blue ink smudged on his pale face, although she wasn't able to. Niou immediately turned away from her.

"To help out baa-sama." Niou chuckled at her scoff. When he continued arranging the goods outside, Akira was gaping at him in disbelief. "Is there anything of your liking, _madam?_ " He may as well prolong the topic of his existence to the store so he would not be berated by his failed punctuality in returning a book that was due three days ago.

"Ah, Akira-chan!" Sachiko came outside, holding another box which Niou languidly took from the old lady. "My, such a charming young man. Thank you, Masaharu-kun." She caught the troubled look of Akira. "I hired Masaharu-kun as my helper. Things like the boxes are so much heavier for some old woman like me. And I don't want him to feed himself with cup noodles every day." She offered a smile to the younger girl as she answered. Things got easier with someone helping her.

Akira nodded slowly as she tried hard not to imagine how Niou sweet talked the poor old lady. The two returned inside the shop. Did she just call him a charming young man? He forgot to return the book he borrowed under her ID in the library for three days, how is that-

-Niou laughed at what Sachiko baa-sama was saying. The old lady caught sight of the blue smudge on his cheek so she offered a handkerchief to the silver haired man like how she used to do with her children.

Akira somehow felt that this could be another start for Niou so she dropped the topic. He never talked about what he felt for his family. She knew that there's something going in their household. It has been a sensitive topic so she refrained from talking hers, afraid that she might say something insensitive. There were parent-teacher conferences that Niou would look so detached from his mother. It was as if there were no connections.

Niou was the kind who is afraid of forming bonds… the deep bonds that will make him open up and treasure the memories he shared with people. Perhaps because he knew that not all things are immortal that even the finest gems in the world are bound to disappear, thus he would be the first one to leave instead hoping that it could save him from further pain.

However, he did not realize that the pain will just cut him deeper until he would fail to mend it.

O~O~O

Shiraishi wanted to strangle Junko's so called friends when he asked if Junko had any allergies. The three of them remained silent, looked at each other for answers (and then Atobe, Avery, and him looking at Oshitari for a span of two minutes) before admitting that they didn't know if Junko had allergies.

"She seemed like she could eat anything." Oshitari merely shrugged. He hadn't thought of even looking at her medical records. Come to think of it, he could not recall anything about Junko going to a hospital.

Asusagawa had somehow came up with a way to ask Junko during lunch when they were heading to the cafeteria. "It is unfortunate that my dearest nephew is allergic to olives." She wondered if Junko would buy that. She was pretending that her sister sent some photos of their vacation. "He would not enjoy Greek cuisine that much."

Shiraishi was trying to be as detached to the conversation as possible, however, the duration of when Asusagawa would drop the question was taking a toll and he was growing impatient.

Oshitari was amused at how Avery was able to learn the art of subtly. She had been abysmal at making that sort of conversation back in junior high.

"Say, was it you who told me you are allergic to olives as well?" Avery turned to Junko with scrutinizing narrowed eyes. She had difficulty diverting their topic on allergies, especially when her brain was telling her that Junko would detect something was up. "Or was that Mitsuko-san?" She bit her lip to make it look like she's troubled.

"Mitsuko-san is allergic to almonds, I think." Junko answered, much to their chagrin.

Shiraishi was itching to ask her.

"So it was you who is also allergic to olives?" Avery was also dying to ask Junko directly.

"No, I am allergic to cinnamon." Bingo. Everyone got their answer. Avery was grinning triumphantly. "What's so funny?" Junko asked, eying the two men if they found being allergic to cinnamon funny as well. Both were smiling like idiots, as if the information was a eureka moment (she had no idea how happy they were with the intel).

"You are the most unfortunate person on earth." Avery was glad the brunette thought she was being made fun of that she couldn't help but squeal in delight. "You have no idea what you are missing in life, Miss Overachiever!" She felt no pity for the brunette at all. She dodged a crumpled piece of paper that was hurled to her, and picked it up.

"Yeah well, cinnamons are not delicious!" Junko stuck out her tongue, swerving ahead of Avery to block her way and walked in a hurried pace to get away from the teasing.

Avery gave the two men a thumbs up before saying her apologies to Junko. The elation she felt wasn't helping her sound rueful, however.


	5. Had It Not For Birthdays

**I have this for quite a while but I just felt like there is something missing, so I only published it now. Sorry for the long wait, but I do hope you guys are still reading this.**

 **Standard Disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Shiraishi was expecting that they would be instructed to go to a helipad, or to an airport, where a private jet would arrive, and they would be transported to an isolated mountain range, where atop stood the main manor of the Atobe's. Like the Prince Ceddie's palace except it would be more extravagant and more Atobe... perhaps the closer representation would be Bruce Wayne's mansion. He knew Atobe Keigo for a long time to know that things such as the one he expected were just normal day to day activity. Oshitari led the way after they went grocery shopping. Yukimura and Asusagawa shared a look of confusion upon arriving at the hotel while Marui was gaping at the luxurious lobby in awe. Oshitari was talking with the receptionist so they waited by the couch. He felt so out of place with his green long sleeved shirt and his beige pants as compared to the brands of suits and dresses (he couldn't even spell let alone pronounce properly, though Junko once told him that it was just like saying the scientific name of a particular plant) the other guests wore underneath the shining chandeliers and the golden marble ceilings. Everything was shining except for the four of them (five if Oshitari was counted but at the moment he was separated from the group).

"They have room service here, why did we go grocery shopping? Oh crap, they are looking at us like weirdos with all this paper bags!" Marui placed the bags behind Avery who scooted forward to give space for the paper bags. He could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Quick, hide it behind you, Ave!" He whispered before giving the guests who were eying them a sheepish grin, which in hindsight not a good idea. The response he received was a raised brow of scrutiny before someone was moving closer to their group. He could only panic when he saw the middle-aged brunette woman who wore a fur coat intently walked towards them, a glass of wine in hand. Despite the panic, he hoped the coat was not actually the skin of some animal out there. "You have one job and that is to hide the ingredients!"

Avery rolled her eyes at him. "You should have kept a poker face and pretended everything is not worrying you, instead of drawing their attention." She responded as she glanced at Marui who kept on squirming. "Now we might be kicked out of the hotel."

Shiraishi wished it wasn't the owner of the building that was walking towards them. "Would we be kicked out?" He asked Yukimura who is a little less scheming of the two cousins.

"Depends." Yukimura answered with a Colgate smile before he and Avery rose from their seats.

Marui and Shiraishi also rose up due to peer pressure. Was this the proper manner of greeting a stranger? The two didn't know anymore.

"Fancy meeting you here, Lady Therese!" Avery curtsied in greeting before the woman engulfed her in a modest hug. The older woman examined her when they pulled away, and she diverted her gaze elsewhere as she pulled her cardigan closer to her body to hide the ketchup stain on the chest area of her dress.

"Heavens, my little dove! Did you lose weight?" Lady Therese had that French accent despite speaking a fluent Japanese. "You look thinner than the last time." She turned to Yukimura, her brows furrowed. "Is she eating well?" She was like a typical mother that every child coming from Avery's circle would wish to have. Of course, someone as passionate, gentle, and yet cunning and shrewd like her cannot have everything in this world. She may be a mother material but she cannot have a child no matter how many times she and her husband tried. Perhaps, her gentle nature towards the young heirs was the way to channel that motherly love to a child she could never have.

"You look brilliant as always, milady." Yukimura kissed the woman's hand as per custom. He enjoys her company. Like him, Lady Therese Moreau is an art enthusiast and a collector of things that took her attention, even if a commoner or a peasant created it.

"And you are as handsome as ever!" She pinched Yukimura's cheek lovingly. She looked at their two companions who, she was certain, she only met just then. "Is it safe to assume that these are your friends?"

"Yes, Lady Therese." Avery answered. "These are Shiraishi-kun and Marui-kun." She pointed at the two men when their names were said respectively. "This is Lady Therese Moreau."

The two gave a curt bow but they felt that they needed to kneel and swear their vows. Thankfully, there was no need to.

Lady Therese took a sip from her glass and shook her head. "You know, Sir Atobe made the wrong decision to change their suppliers of wine." She caressed Avery's cheek before pinching it teasingly. "The red wine coming from your cellars couldn't match the vintage second class wines the Yamato's are creating."

Avery chuckled. "Careful with what you say Lady Therese. The Yamato's might break their ties with your business. Please do not say such things just because I am present while you sip the wine of another's. I will not be offended if it suits your taste." It was said honestly. Because really, if there is an intent for growth and improvement, learning would come first before planting a grudge against rivals.

The older lady laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Please." She took another sip and still disapproved of the taste. "The only reason they got the status they didn't deserve is because the Atobe's got in a fight with your family. No one in Japan could rival your wines, my dear. For all I care, they may break their ties with us, see where they go!" She glanced at her watch, a golden Raymond Weil, and clicked her tongue. "Do excuse me, I have to go." She turned to Marui and Shiraishi and gave them a pat on their shoulders. "It is nice to meet you two lovely men."

When she left, Marui and Shiraishi finally breathed with ease.

"I am never going back here." Marui breathed out, avoiding the posh men and women in the area. He wondered if the staff were asked to learn other languages since most of the people he saw were foreigners. He also wondered how many animals were killed for the fur coats and the leather bags they wore, and how many miners were exploited just to produce such luxurious accessories.

Shiraishi's father brought him to medical conventions held at high class hotels but this one is a whole new level of "high class." He wondered if Yukimura's house was as bright as this hotel. The three of blue bloods among them seemed to be part of this place despite their common clothes which he suspects cost more than the allowance he was given weekly.

"Did she see the ketchup stain?" Avery asked as she buttoned her cardigan to hide the stain in case another acquaintance would approach them. Yukimura simply shrugged.

Shiraishi realized that Oshitari was watching the whole time. "So, why are we here again, Oshitari-kun?" He asked, grabbing some of the paper bags they brought.

"Yes, we are supposed to be cooking!" Marui voiced out his agreement. "This is no place to cook."

Oshitari produced a key card. "That is why we have to procure the penthouse."

"Really, a penthouse?" Avery took one of the bags from Shiraishi. "Are Keigo's chefs territorial too? Or they simply don't trust him with cooking?"

"He doesn't live in the manor anymore." Oshitari simply answered after he declined the help of one of the bellboys.

The information provided seemed to stun them momentarily.

O~O~O

Marui gaped at the size of the penthouse. It was as large as his house and really for someone living alone, how could he just exploit such big space? There was even a mini garden outside! It was better than most apartment houses. The living room even has a vintage chandelier. Across it was a kitchenette and a dining room where he suspected would be more than enough to accommodate three chefs. He caught sight of two closed doors which (Oshitari told them) were bedrooms, and an adjoining bathroom. This may have been Ironman's living quarters in the Stark towers.

"Really, Atobe-kun lives here?" Shiraishi couldn't picture someone living here for three months already. There weren't any personal things that would remind a guest that Atobe Keigo truly owns the place. No family pictures, trophies, and medals. There were only portraits of artworks, and the normal things one would see when a guest rents a room for the night. When Shiraishi moved out, his family were teasing him about bringing his whole room along.

Yukimura sensed Shiraishi's discomfort. When he moved out of his house to temporarily stay at the Asusagawa's manor, he brought along with him the photographs in his room, his study lamp, and the stuffed toys Hina gave him for his birthday, his paintings, and some books. "We were expecting a fresco of his face, excuse us for being so disbelieving." He glanced at Avery who took a deep breath before she went to the kitchen.

Oshitari made himself comfortable on the couch, bringing out his notes to study. Marui gaped at him. "I did not come along to cook with you." The four eyed genius simply answered. "I am leaving you to your own devices." He gave a wave of dismissal as if he lived in this place.

"Where is Atobe?" Marui asked, and to his surprise said man was already helping Avery unpack the things inside the bag. "How rude! You did not even welcome us." The red head ranted as he joined the two at the counter to unpack things.

"Ore-sama tasked Yushi to welcome you in my abode." Atobe merely spared the red head a glance.

"Yes because he was washing his mug when I saw him." Avery answered to intentionally mock. "I could not believe you have it in you." She patted him on his shoulders before she went back to unpacking.

"Why did you move away, Atobe-kun?" Yukimura asked. He didn't intend for the topic to divert into something uncomfortable. The look Avery gave him suggested that she knew Atobe wanted this arrangement all along.

"Ore-sama is given this hotel. It would be wise if ore-sama lives in here to keep track of the business." Atobe neutrally responded. It was partly the truth, but of course, he had other reasons. "Shall I leave you? As ore-sama is-"

"Where are your pans? How many chopping boards do you have?" Avery made her way to the refrigerator which had ample supplies for more than one person. "See, I told you we could ask for some milk." She gave Marui and Shiraishi a grin before she took a carton of milk as if it did not bother her that she was intruding someone else's kitchen.

Much to the surprise of the other men, Atobe opened his cupboards and took out the pans and the chopping boards Avery asked. She took the onions and garlic Shiraishi had washed and handed the onion to Atobe. "Shall I slice them?" She nodded. He grabbed a knife and started doing as told.

Marui and Yukimura simply watched Atobe in awe. The last time they were with Atobe, he refused to eat the rations they had in one training camp.

Avery rolled her eyes. "Stop gaping, you would only boost his ego." She pointed at Shiraishi who was having a hard time placing the vegetables in one container. "Go help Shiraishi-kun with the vegetables, and the meat. If you plan on standing there all day, follow Oshitati-kun's example and just sit on the couch." She sighed heavily as she grabbed the knife from the dispenser. "I swear Junko should have more female friends!"

Atobe smirked when the two men did as told. Marui started making preparations for the cake while Yukimura took one of the cabbages and joined them in chopping. It was so strange, seeing him actually do some menial labor without the stereotype young master-slash-brat heir.

"Will this be an acceptable cut?" Atobe remembered the bento box they shared back in middle school. Her invitation made everything more uncomfortable than them having a chance meeting by the hall. He didn't know what to do so he accepted. They shared a meal that started out with the blade in the air, but ended it as if they were sharing a bonfire and sang campfire songs. He was the first one to break the silence then, telling her of how he doesn't want to end up like his parents. She agreed to him. He started giving out imaginary plans that may be a sort of rebellion against his parents, and she told him of her schemes. He could still remember the first plan he made and that was to move out of the suffocating manor. He took the opportunity when he saw it.

Avery paused from peeling the carrots and glanced at his work. She gave a nod as she smiled with satisfaction. He was learning. This was part of his bucket list… to move out and live where there would be no eyes to report his every movement to his parents. She had told him then that he should know to at least cook an acceptable meal and he smirked, declaring that he could do anything. She only laughed in response, thinking that it was impossible. How he proved her wrong!

Marui was mixing the batter when he noticed how nonchalant the two were acting towards each other. It was as if he was the one who felt uncomfortable for the two of them. "Hey, you two!" He called Avery and Atobe when he couldn't take it anymore. "Shouldn't you be avoiding each other? You know, with the tabloids and the paparazzi." He gave a cautious glance at Yukimura who might be grilling him alive but his former captain seemed to be in a discussion with the variety of Rosemary Shiraishi had recently discovered.

"Ore-sama, surely, will be as dazzling as ever if they release another scoop." Atobe was more concerned with how Avery would fare if another issue arises. He could easily walk it off and ignore the press, and go on as if nothing happened.

Avery saw the concerned gaze Atobe gave her. She gave him a smile, like the one she had given him that eventful day at the rooftop after they shared a meal before she turned to Marui. "A little rebellion would not hurt, my dear. You insist all the time that I should try and 'live a little' as you lot would say." A shrug before flashing a smirk towards Marui who looked so bothered with the non-existent tension in the air (Ah, but they were just good at pretending that nothing is wrong. Their world is just that screwed.) "I like to live dangerously." She simply answered before she returned working with the carrots.

Shiraishi regulated the flame of the stove before he placed a newly washed pan. He stretched out his arms to remove the kinks on his shoulder.

Atobe rushed to the cupboard where the cooking oil was placed. Thinking about this, he thought, perhaps he made the right decision.

When they were done, they enjoyed a meal of their own cooking. The supplies came from Atobe's fridge. Yukimura saw a portable stove, and a pot in one of the cupboards. He saw Marui eying the menu and the glint in his eyes which planned to exploit Atobe's privileges in the said hotel. Avery was nibbling on some biscuits she found. Shiraishi was resting on one of the seats as he did most of the cooking.

"Who wants nabe?" The blue haired man announced with a warm smile on his face. Delighted cheers came from the two (Marui and Avery), while Atobe frowned his disapproval. He suspected that the young heir had not tried eating one in spring, a cold season, or had not eaten one at all.

Atobe raised a brow when Avery abruptly ran to the fridge to check on some ingredients. "It is not winter." One of his maids told him that it was for winter. He remembered asking his mother that they try having a hot pot for dinner that Christmas like other families. His mother only shook her head and told him that they were not like other families… they're an Atobe.

Avery was already taking out the beef, the eggs, the tofu, and some vegetables they could place in the hot pot. "Yes, your highness we are aware." Shiraishi joined her in preparing while Yukimura washed the pot they would use. Marui was taking out some bowls enthusiastically, glad that they could finally eat. Atobe wondered if they even had that "shy phase" when they intrude his abode. "I am sure that Oshitari-kun, the idle laborer at the other side of the room is also hungry as it is already 8 in the evening."

"This is ore-sama's realm, you know." Atobe smirked amusedly at her. He never thought he could have this playful banter with her again so he amused himself.

"And that I am aware of, your majesty as we have been invited to enjoy your generosity." Avery rolled her eyes. "We do not want you to starve to death now, do we?" Yukimura set the stove on the dining table as Marui placed the cutleries.

Shiraishi made the broth while Avery prepared the beef.

For the first time, the penthouse became warm and cozy as compared to the stark similarity it has with the Atobe manor he used to live in. He caught Avery's gaze and he saw the affectionate smile she gave before she turned away to hide the blush erupting from her cheeks. "You commoner, summon the freeloader." Atobe commanded Marui who rose from his seat to call Oshitari only to find out that said man was already heading to the dining area.

"No need for that. The freeloader is here." He took some of the glasses Yukimura was trying to transport and helped in placing them on the dining table.

O~O~O

Junko was playing a game in her cellular phone when Shiraishi arrived the next day. She seemed kind of deflated when Oshitari and Avery didn't act so suspicious and oblivious that it was her birthday. Avery had greeted her when the girl arrived while Oshitari gave a morning call (which woke her up) and greeted a happy birthday. "Morning, Shiraishi-kun." She greeted, putting the phone on the table.

Shiraishi gave a nod as he sat beside her. "Good Morning, Kiyoshi-chan." He placed his bag on the hook of his desk and proceeded as if nothing happened. It would be a dead giveaway, he was told, if he greeted her. After all, he was not informed. He could feel her looking at him, as expecting that he would wish her a happy birthday, or something about the planned arrangement. "Have you read the chapter, Kiyoshi-chan?"

Junko hid her disappointment when the topic became academic related. "Yes, I did. Yushi told me that there would be a surprise quiz for that." She told him, bringing the index cards which contained the outline. She had learned her lesson that they would always give her surprise birthday parties somewhere far too luxurious. She appreciated all those efforts they went through to give her a happy birthday. It seemed, however, that they took her advice seriously to stop doing those ludicrous themed parties (which she really enjoyed) just when she was looking forward to it every year. She wanted to tell them that she was just joking and that they continue it instead.

And she hadn't told Shiraishi that it was her birthday as well, so she didn't have the right to really be sad about it. But then, the childish side of her who wants to be spoiled by someone she really, really likes was acting up again. "Have you noticed Avery and Yushi acting weird lately?" She asked trying her very best to hide the blush from her face, which she failed miserably. She put the notes on the table as she started fidgeting. "They… at this time, they usually go all stealthy and suspicious only to find out they are preparing for a surprise party."

Shiraishi gaped, not because of the new information, but this may be her method of chasing after a motive… or looking for a probable cause. That is how her father, and brothers win their cases, so perhaps she might have taken that nature. Kenya just failed to see how shrewd she was becoming. "Really? It's a shame I just knew now." He took out his planner to prevent eye contact, and to try to divert the topic as well. They shouldn't have given him this task as he has a hard time telling lies and coming up with white lies. He should have told Atobe that he was not a good liar. "I don't have anything to-"

Junko took him by his arm, successfully getting his attention. She shook her head as she smiled at him. "It is all right, really!" She looked down, smiling in spite of herself. "I just… they would really organize those big parties where half of them I barely knew. I really like it, but sometimes it makes me feel uncomfortable."

Shiraishi smiled at her. "Don't worry," He reassured her by giving a pat on her shoulder. "I'm sure they wouldn't do something that would make you uncomfortable in your special day." Part of him was proud that it was his idea… the simple gathering of her friends, and the effort of letting her experience something which she hadn't.

When lunch came, he tried to be nonchalant about Oshitari blocking her path from the canteen to leading her towards the pond. She was pouting, voicing out her hunger complaints and how she had not eaten much that breakfast. "We need to acquire a plant specimen, Kiyoshi-chan. So bear with it for a while longer, okay?" Shiraishi coaxed him to which Junko relented much to Oshitari's chagrin.

"I do hope this isn't one of those diverting my attention into making me unsuspicious but you are already throwing a party behind my back." Junko walked ahead, making sure this time that she created a big gap between her and Oshitari so she wouldn't be blindfolded like that incident back in 3rd year high school. Oshitari was the worst guide one could ever have. He just hold her hand but did not really supervise someone whose vision was impaired temporarily. She fell down the stairs. Had her ankle stayed fine, she would have strangled him to death.

Shiraishi gave an uneasy laugh. "Really, you do that for her every year?" He tried not to act as part of this, though he couldn't really keep up in maintaining the farce with Junko as she tried to figure out who was lying. He would be figured out by the time he tried to say something about this day.

"What? Weren't you paying attention to my story this morning?" Junko grew frustrated. She didn't know what infuriated her more, Oshitari being so nonchalant and acting not so suspicious or Shiraishi feigning attention.

Shiraishi raised both his arms in defeat. "Sorry, sorry. I remembered it now." They shouldn't have asked him to be part of this. He couldn't carry out a lie as perfectly as Oshitari could. He could feel his heart beating erratically just by trying not to get caught that he was part a principal in the said surprise party, and he wondered if she could hear it. He hoped she wouldn't notice. _'Just a little more'_ He thought as he walked ahead of Junko.

O~O~O

Akira glanced at the determined expression held by those chocolate brown orbs. The sketches of how they would present the project wasn't something she had expected. For an art student, Akira could do better, starting with the outlines. What kind of fine art student uses gingerbread models of people than a much more real representation?

Ueno scratched her head as she gave a grin. "I told you, just because I study art doesn't mean I am that kind of artist." She tried to redeem herself but she could see the disappointment in the way her partner frowned.

"All art students do canvas and painting, right?" Akira inquired, trying her best not to wonder how she passed the talent test, whereby her companion lacked at it. Ran is five times better than her. She ought to have that slot instead.

Ueno heaved a sigh. "That is just mean!" Her brows furrowed, lips turning into a scowl. "Just because I am in the arts doesn't mean I have to be as great as Da Vinci!" Akira raised a brow, as if what she had been saying were utter mischief. "I am majoring in art history, thank you very much." She could explain patiently what her course is, but being underestimated due to some stupid stereotype just peeved her, to say the least. They ought to have some sort of maturity in their system. "Look, all right, I know you are in that greater than average career track ahead of you, and I understand that. But please don't laugh at others for the lack of complexity of things you deem as easy."

Akira gaped at the words. She didn't mean to offend her by sounding so arrogant and a prick. She hadn't meant to, despite the wrong wording. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She thought then, that this meek girl isn't as meek as they say she was. Perhaps this conversation showed Akira the things that she needed to improve to herself, and the things she needed to stop thinking. There's always something that she needed to change.

Ueno gave her a smile. "Please don't say that to other people, all right?" She heaved a sigh. "For all you know, someone out there is also belittling you… scattering seeds of doubt to exterminate your brilliance."

Akira felt like a five year old being scolded by a very much adult human, like she was being lectured by a butterfly, and Akira a mere caterpillar trying to make her way up the wall. She never really understood a lot of things about life, nor bothered trying to despite the interactions she had with other people. That is why she was really glad to find a person like Ran for a friend who is always patient with her, and who understands her.

But that shouldn't always be the case. She should start trying to understand people as well. The statement Ueno just gave reminded Akira of the scathing adjectives she had used against her competitions at times when she got frustrated due to her own incapability. She had always been the kind to dull the brilliance of others, and not to add more to her brilliance to make herself feel better. The same way she was doing now to Ueno, someone who exhibits better comprehension with the project.

"You remind me of Yukimura-kun." Akira's mouth rebelled against her brain, yet again. Words seemed to overpower her, all the time. She wished that this had always been the case during recitations when she needed that courage to take a point when some of her smarter classmates were hoarding the floor and she had that one argument that might just be helpful.

Ueno blinked at her. "Yukimura-kun?" She inquired with a slight tilt of her head. She wasn't really the kind to know who a certain person someone she just met would namedrop. She was sure that this was the first time she got acquainted with Kirihara Akira.

"You two have a way with words, making the world so beautiful and yet deep down, you feel so melancholic about it." Akira couldn't stop the words escaping her lips. She just judged the person she only met two days ago the second time in one seating. What right was bestowed to her to even judge a character just because she resembled someone familiar? Who even gave a right to humans to simply judge?

Ueno shook her head. "I don't really feel melancholic, as how you romanticize my feelings." The red head simply couldn't bear seeing the sadness in this world despite having such weak body to enjoy things life could offer. Her father had no choice but to take his chances overseas (with her weak body, pneumonia, and education), and luckily enough, things got a little better. She had insisted on taking some part-time jobs but her father wouldn't allow her. She had no choice but to concede, considering that any moment she could have an attack. She was fortunate to have her grandparents staying with her, so she helps them in gardening, and when a particular plant caught her interest, she sends it to her father. "It's just, this world is far too beautiful for us to even resent it."

Akira smiled at her. Somehow, she thought of the people around her along those lines.

Niou who always have that distant look of longing, and who have that perpetual passivity in his eyes.

Akaya who is so naïve, and yet so full of life.

Ran who paints the world with her small hands one canvas at a time, bringing more color and details.

Her mother who tirelessly wakes up every morning and greeting them with a warm smile and a protective embrace.

Her father who works nonstop and plans for them.

And herself, for being so small as she tries to conquer the bigger universe.

O~O~O

"Who among you cooked this?" Junko eyed the people around her warily. Oshitari had led her to the pond, and was surprised to find a picnic mat laid, enough to accommodate around twenty people. She found familiar faces, and even Marui-kun troubled himself with this celebration.

"I baked the cake!" Marui proudly pointed at himself with his thumb, head held high. Of course, Akutagawa seemed so amazed at the red head's skill outside tennis.

"Would you look at that, someone actually thinks he is a genius." Avery dryly remarked.

Yukimura simply chuckled. "Don't worry. Shin adores you very much." He resisted a laugh when she rolled her eyes at him.

She turned to Oshitari incredulously. "You can cook?" For the last fifteen years of knowing the pseudofour-eyed man, she hadn't seen him even boil water. He wouldn't even know how to flip a pancake without destroying the integrity of the shape, despite being a man with a hundred techniques.

"Relax Junko," Avery was distributing chopsticks to the rest. She couldn't hide the playful smirk any longer as she found a better way to rile up the brunette girl. "Keigo cooked." She nonchalantly stated, as if nothing was wrong in using that verb, in whatever tense, in associating it with Atobe.

Junko paled at the thought. Atobe gave a look that dared her to speak her mind, which she did because she couldn't really reconcile the issue. "Did you? Can I even eat this? He knows what a cooking oil from a vinegar, right? You do know, right? Or a poisonous mushroom from a nonpoisonous one?" She waited for the others to laugh and tell her it was just a joke.

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Ore-sama knows the difference of those, you ingrate." He could only curse Avery for that comment. "By all means, do not eat if you wish to." He turned Junko towards the cafeteria's direction and gave a slight push.

"He did." Shiraishi finally laughed heartily. "You'll be surprised at how much he contributed."

Mukahi could only roll his eyes. "Yes, yes. To Kiyoshi's birthday. And to Atobe's cooking!" He separated his chopsticks and opened the bento boxes. "Now let's eat!"

Junko hoped that Mukahi-kun wasn't just there for the food. He always seemed to be so uninterested in her despite religiously attending her birthday parties since middle school. She always saw the people around her as Oshitari's friends who, because she came along with Oshitari, should bear her company as well. Of course, that excludes Avery and Shiraishi for she befriended both in her own accord.

Unbeknownst to her, it was the red head, along with Akutagawa, and Shishido who prepared the picnic venue and provided the needed paraphernalia. Atobe had asked them to, if they had no classes at that time. Akutagawa enthusiastically volunteered, and asked Mukahi for the mat they could use. Shishido affirmed that he could come along and helped after their professor cancelled the class. They put some sort of banner, but they deemed that it would be too catchy so they put it down and hid it somewhere no one could find it.

"So," Oshitari grinned as he shared a look with Avery. A secret joke they found amusing. "How do you find Keigo's cooking?"

Atobe simply rolled his eyes and pretended that the intent of that statement was to compliment him, and not to insult him indirectly by garnering a reaction from Junko.

Said girl, however, blanched as she dropped her chopsticks. "Stop that, it is not funny!"

"Ore-sama agrees!" Atobe finally snapped. "Ore-sama's cooking prowess is as great as a five star chef." He didn't want to interpret the way Junko gasped at his statement.

Oshitari and Avery laughed. Atobe wished they choke on whatever they were eating.

O~O~O

Niou was running late on the job he had no idea how he got. He resolved himself to resign outright and tell the old lady that he didn't need the job, nor the bonds that she craved for the absence of being without family for so long. He didn't want to have another complicated thread knotting and unknotting in his life only to leave those unwelcomed scars in his already difficult situation. He ran a hand through his silver locks, wondering why he felt so scared at the thought of upsetting an old woman who had very little to lose.

Ten meters.

He was ten meters away from the grocery store when he stopped on his tracks, probably looking like an idiot for some of the people passing by. He was simply staring, practicing the words he would directly tell the old woman inside his head. He found it so ironic that he wouldn't mind telling his aunt how ugly her new hair was with the intent of inflicting harm against her but cannot have the heart to even try to hurt a stranger ruthlessly. He wondered if his past life had been so terrible for him to be punished this way.

He finally crossed the street and went inside the grocery store where the old woman was chatting with a child who was gaping in awe at the bubbles she was blowing. The mother was smiling fondly as she tried to balance the bag of groceries on her arms. Offering her son her free hand, the child eagerly held on his mother's hand, already forgotten the kind gesture of the older woman he spent some time with. This, Niou thought with a slight irritation, should be the company she should be sharing with and not with some troubled 18 year old who needs to sort out his life.

Or perhaps a loving granddaughter should do the trick. He could offer one to her in exchange, just like an indirect alchemy. Avery had always swore that she would move out of their house when she finds a good excuse, hence this would be a perfect opportunity for her to flee from the holds of her toxic parents. Yes, she would be compatible with this old lady. It wouldn't be considered human trafficking. It would simply be an unregistered adoption. They both are in need of a family…

Weak humans!

"Niou-kun, how long have you been there?" Sachiko baa-sama beckoned him to enter to which he begrudgingly obliged. It was noon and he suspected that she had prepared a lunch for both of them as she religiously did so for the past months that she had spent with him. "Come to the back first so we could eat." The vigor that was lost for the past years had returned… perhaps it was his influence on her but Niou didn't give a damn.

He has no desire to go through an emotional roller coaster ride. He knew that Sachiko could offer him something that he yearned for so long. She could provide him the gentle warmth of a home he had lost a few years ago when his sister detached herself from a family who refused to understand her. Niou Sakura's loss took its toll on the very foundation of the inviolable social institution his parents built that they forgot they have two children waiting for them to return to the place they had turned their backs on.

He wouldn't want to be the replacement Sachiko baa-sama was looking for in a family who seemed to have forgotten her existence all these years. He could give her the warmth and keep the vigor in her until she hold her last breath, but what of him?

"No, I wouldn't be long, baa-sama." Niou tried to sound so urgent and remorseful at the same time. "I have things to work out so I wouldn't be coming here every day." He scratched the back of his head as he tried to give a grin, hoping to ease out the thick air surrounding them.

Sachiko baa-sama's way of trying to hide her disappointment made the silver head feel like he was thrown in the ocean with a boulder tried to his neck. "I see." She bowed in apology at Niou, as if she had a fault to begin with when all she only offered was a chance for him to have another family. "Forgive this old lady for being so selfish then."

Niou couldn't bear the weight of her words. She wasn't even being selfish to begin with. It was always him who cause such sorrow in people's lives. He pulled out of her bow, shook his head, turned his back on her and left.

Just like what he did when his own cage opened to set him free from his troubles when he retreated back to the darkest part of his prison and ignored that chance to prevent himself from inflicting more harm in the world.

O~O~O

Yukimura had discovered a stationary store nearby the campus. They have an impressive collection of pens (may it be the normal ballpoint pen to the fountain pens he knew Avery would not hesitate to binge-buy once she set her eyes on them), office supplies, and everything a student, whatever they were taking in life, would need. There were academic books as well, and a photocopying service. He might introduce the place to Avery after he had weighed the pros and cons of the act. The last time both of them had gone to a stationary shop, she bought another set of Muji pens (despite buying a set a week before), a set of calligraphy pens (despite buying a set a day before), a pack of that special paper she claimed to be best with the calligraphy pen, and three journal notebooks of the brand she loved (he knew she wouldn't use it but there were Van Gogh's painting as the cover page).

The art materials he found were of good quality as well. They even accept orders for canvases. Considering that he still was not in need of such material, he settled for the missing colors he needed to complete his painting, and two brushes of varying thickness. Yes, his previous brushes were already out of the commission and are untenable. No, he wouldn't be a hoarder like someone he happened to be related with in the fourth civil degree.

Perhaps he would get another brush or two for emergency purposes. The one back home might get ruined by some unforeseen circumstances, and this wouldn't be considered as hoarding or he wouldn't be accused as a hypocrite for calling a hoarder as such. His curiosity about the canvases gave him a feeling of unsettlement, so he headed to the counter of the art materials. A few minutes ago, there was a part-timer manning the booth, but it was empty despite some of the glass cabinets containing some fine easels of varying width open. The key was left on the table along with some of the records of the store.

He noticed then that a few people were crowding in the thirteenth aisle, some even shouting that they get help. He didn't need to come closer or ask anyone to know the situation. Some of them were gasping out in panic, "Oh! The poor girl!" While there are those who were vociferously sharing their anecdote of how healthy the girl who fainted looked, while some testimonies were saying she was pale and seemed so anemic before she had a seizure. Just then, the part-timer who should have been manning the booth where one could inquire about the pre-ordered canvas emerged from the crowd, carrying the said 'poor girl.'

There were collective gasps and cheers. The employee could only roll his eyes in irritation. "Get out!" He shouted at the crowd before he ran towards the exit, where an ambulance (as if on cue) arrived. He was reporting to the paramedic the situation and even gave his own diagnosis!

The manager of the store was laughing. "I told him this is no place for medical students!" She told the old lady who looked so worried at the state of the girl.

Yukimura stayed inside the store for a while until the ambulance had left and the people returned to their business as if nothing of the sort happened. When he was assured that he didn't like the genres of the newly released books in the shelves, he went out of the store.

There was the part of him that was so thrilled at the thought of hiding the little shop he found from his cousin when they met that afternoon to go home together. He knew he was wearing such a terrifying smile on his face as she tried to get answers, only to fail miserably.

"You are so weird!" She scoffed when he simply chuckled at her desperate attempt at getting answers.

O~O~O

Oshitari had known Junko since they were charming young children. She had always been the naïve youngest child of one of the best lawyers of Japan. He expanded his law firm throughout the country before he became a politician. Her brothers were following the patriarch's footsteps, making a name of their own. But Junko-

Junko had always been protectively embraced by her family. Ask, and she shall receive. Of course, that is within the means of her family- in a just and legal way but certain exceptions may be ruled. They are a family who exploit words for a living, and if they cannot make it favorable for them, they will bend everything just to justify whatever needs to be justified especially for their darling Junko.

He was glad that she didn't turn out to be one of those arrogant, snotty high class girls in Hyotei who could only bark but never bite. She stayed so rooted that sometimes she was convinced that she no longer possess a voice that could have an effect on anyone. That worried him so much so he tried to supervise her all the time. Of course, the bullying was just to keep him amused and sometimes it kept him oddly satisfied, other times it backfired. Either way, he always ends up apologizing to her.

It was in their middle school that Oshitari became cautious of the seemingly eternal bonds his family share with Junko's despite having completely different field of expertise. His family is mostly doctors, his mother an expert OB-GYN (occasionally he would come to her during her clinic hours especially if the patient is a famous person as this would be a good story to tell), while his father focused mostly on their business despite being a cardiologist. His older sister is currently a resident in one of the hospitals they owned, training as a surgeon, and he is taking that road to attaining those two letters to be added in his name once he had finished the necessary requisites to be met.

Still, he couldn't let go of the idea on how his father seemed to be lenient with Junko being a constant in his life. He never said he disliked nor liked the girl, though there were praises here and there for her brothers. At times, his father would drop subtle hints to them during dinner (well the scarce times they usually get together with the hectic schedule and all) who he should be befriending, and who are insignificant beings in their business. He was having a gut feeling that there was a need to make the friendship with the Kiyoshi's not severable.

And it somehow irked him that the other party remained unsuspecting. He didn't know that she could be this naïve.

"What are you thinking?" Junko asked, somehow feeling uneasy at Oshitari's silence.

"Something that will scare you." Oshitari neutrally answered. It was entirely true. "Would you like to know, dear?"

She shut her mouth as she shook her head before she returned to her work, completely ignoring the heir to another empire.

That, Oshitari concluded, is one of her fatal flaw it seemed. A manifestation of how naïve, and trusting she was towards the people in her circle. She shouldn't have been kept in the dark just because she was born the third child. Her father should have shielded her by teaching her how to be a hunter, but instead, he shielded her by completely isolating her to the rest of the world.

It was no wonder she had always been seen as merely a trophy. She was just so lucky that the people she has met so far were not so corrupt as to use her naivety to their advantage.

O~O~O

"I heard from obaa-san that you didn't want to work there." Akira bluntly informed him. It was a week ago when she had learned the incident and Sachiko looked so forlorn. The warmth she radiated somehow depleted exponentially following Niou's absence.

Niou resisted the urge to punch the tree nearby. He didn't need this. He didn't want someone to remind him of how he was escaping something inevitable. She knew nothing of his inner struggle. "I needed time for my school work." He shrugged, pretending that he was not fazed at all. The mere mention of Sachiko baa-san, however, made him want to go back just to check on her, if she was doing all right. "How's the case digest going?"

"My school work is doing great." Akira smugly said. She had always been the diligent student, the type who is a devout student. Perhaps if they could all be students forever, she would accept that job, and the job will take her with open arms. No one had that exceptional diligence she had. "Don't you miss baa-san? You should visit her at least once a week. She misses you!"

The training in her field had somehow a nice effect on her. She seemed to be more vocal and confident in conveying her thoughts. Tactless, perhaps would be the proper term.

Niou hated this new trait she had acquired. "Next time, perhaps." He vaguely answered. The look he received suggested that she would have nothing of it.

"Are you busy?" Akira asked, glaring at Niou to coerce to saying in the negative light. He simply remained silent, cautious of what would transpire. "Good, now let's go to baa-san."

"What happened to silence means yes?" The silver head asked while he was being dragged out of the school grounds. He didn't need this. He didn't want this.

"Wrong answer!" Akira exclaimed in response.

Since when did hesitance leave her? The person before him seemed to be reborn. She didn't let anyone overshadow her anymore. A new strength was acquired, it seemed. Usually, when he would have that air of rejection, she would simply shut up and let the topic die and she would bring it up if he had resolved already or when everything is too late to be resolved.

Niou simply remained silent and instead reached for his pencil. Akira wouldn't accept such, so she grabbed her thick book and hit his shoulder with it. "What did I do?" He asked, rubbing his exploited arm to soothe the pain.

"Stop lying to yourself you stupid moron!" She yelled at him before she grabbed her things and left him. It seemed as though she hadn't changed as the fear lingered. She thought she could be through it and convince him to return to Sachiko baa-sama without shedding tears. Why do people chose to hide instead of admitting what they really want but they constantly yearn for something?

The air suddenly changed as Niou got up and completely ignored her. It was then that she went silent and she knew that she should not push her luck further. She remained silent even when he left her. She simply stared at his retreating back until he was gone, as if she knew she did something that may end their fragile friendship.

Perhaps she shouldn't have tried being so fearless.

She treaded carelessly in thin ice. She knew it was unwise to test the waters, and just then, she felt the unbearable cold hit her body.

O~O~O

An old lady sat beside the hospital bed, arranging the flowers she brought along in a tiny vase she found in the hospital room. She was humming away her fears and anxiety as she patiently waited for her beloved granddaughter to wake up.

It has been two years since she suffered from an attack due to her pneumonia. Her son was already booking a ticket for a flight back in Japan but her husband appeased their son. Her husband left for a while to get the essentials as their only granddaughter will be confined for a day or two to be monitored by the doctor.

So she kept humming to calm herself. It wasn't the first time they were in the hospital. She remembered spending two months in the white four-walled room due to her darling Emiko's condition but what bothered her was the new diagnosis they found. She was anemic. Perhaps she had been neglecting her health again. She had thanked the charming employee who helped her granddaughter. He was a medical student and as such it was his duty to, he said.

She brought out her cards and allowed herself in a game of solitaire. She would do this to pass time, and to keep herself from getting antsy. It was an hour later when her granddaughter finally stirred, and she was giving up on the game.

"Baa-sama!" Emiko tried to sit up but felt weak to do so.

"Sweet one, you scared me." Her grandmother's eyes reflected relief. She smiled at the younger one as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her.

And her grandmother's energy came back.


	6. Had It Not for Homes

Okay, so it was really hard to have this chapter come around with what is happening with me right now but I swear I won't leave you guys hanging. I just hope that you guys are patient (if you are still reading this) with my painstakingly slooooow progress (huge understatement, but yeah)

lilybunnyboo18 was kind enough to persistently ask for updates. Bless her. And she also kind of suggested an interesting format to keep this story going faster.

I kind of decided to put some introductory and ending quotes for the chapter and the succeeding chapters.

I do not own Prince of Tennis, and the quotes

* * *

 _If it rusts, it can never be trusted._

 _If its owner fails to control it, it will cut him._

 _Yes, pride is_

 _Like a blade_

 _-Zangetsu, Bleach Volume Poem_

* * *

Niou breathe heavily as he crossed the road leading to the grocery store owned by a certain old lady. For the past months, he had been passing by this road 'accidentally,' and for some unknown reason, the horizontal gravity of the said shop was greater than the downward pull of the earth. Really, it was. He wouldn't be normally passing there as his building was farther from the south entrance, and he doesn't really need anything in the grocery shop.

'Coincidentally', the shop owner comes out to rearrange the supplies outside. This time, with the help of a young boy with a very messy black hair and tanned skin. He was about eight or nine years old, always sporting that bored look whenever the older woman would pass to him some items and he would place it in the shelves he could reach. "Makoto-kun! Go inside, it's still early! You should be preparing for school." She chided the youngster as she ruffled his hair lovingly.

The child frowned, annoyed that his hair became messier than it already was.

Yes, Niou thought. Seven o'clock in the morning is really early for a child to go about working. If he would be putting himself on the shoes of a medieval peasant's onlooker, he would have thought that the child was the slave of the household. But that would be impossible, really in this age and time, slavery takes another form, and Sachiko baa-sama isn't the oppressive type of grandmother.

For the past months, Sachiko baa-san had been dutifully arranging the supplies outside the shop, efficiently on her own. If the delivery came, the young driver would help with stocking the supplies at the back room, and they would enjoy a snack outside the shop before the delivery man would leave. Niou had 'chanced' seeing such routine every day.

(Honestly, he didn't know what the hell he was doing with his life anymore, and he wasn't even out of the university yet.)

Makoto was intently staring at him. He wondered what sort of business the silver haired man needed at the grocery store. Said man had been passing by for the past three days, simply watching his baa-chama before leaving. He hoped that he was a harmless human, but there was something he was hostile about. So, on the third day of his stay, he went out just to let people know that his grandmother has someone to protect her.

Sachiko had noticed her grandchild staring at the distance intently. She turned to see what was he looking at, but the school bus entering the campus obscured her view. And when the bus passed, there was none of the passing students that seemed to be notable as to garner the attention of the eight year old. "Is there something wrong, Makoto-kun?"

The child shook his head, and dismissed said person as the tale he heard from the University students. The silver head might be the ghost of the fourth year art student who was hit by the bus and appears every seven o'clock in the morning and five o'clock in the afternoon.

And Niou was catching his breath by the gate, swearing that he would never match the speed of a bus just to escape a child's keen observation. Had Sanada or Yanagi seen him, they might make a training regimen for his lack of stamina. And that's the last thing he needed to add in his already complicated university life.

He wondered where that child had come from. It was only today that he noticed Sachiko baa-sama having a companion. He thought that her family was in another side of Japan, and it wasn't summer vacation. The shop was closed for a week back then (Niou had passed by the shop 'accidentally').

Autumn had begun, and he was amazed at the realization that finally he was able to conquer being a sleepy head. Last year, he was in high school and he would skip practice to sleep. He didn't know if Yukimura was just lenient or they acknowledged his skills, but he got away with it. It wasn't like he was really a morning person, it's just he needed to have some work done so it had become a routine to wake up early and go to school and work in the library.

He got a part-time job in the afternoon as an assistant researcher of one of the professors of their department. His 'stalking-skills,' as named by Marui, came in handy. He really didn't know that he could be this disciplined when it came to academics. Back in high school, he was just smart enough to pass all his subjects and yet maintaining his status in the top 20 of their batch. Not much expectations, but still something to boast every now and then.

On the first week, he really didn't know how to study until he learned the art of it. And he realized that he was not really that smart. So he had to adapt- something that he knew how to do (Of course, adapting with the changes in the environment due to climate change is an entirely different matter. This should really be a concern for everyone if they fear whatever the end of the world would be in a form of.). The fear of deadlines is real, so it seems. It made him strive and do something that made him think that if he had this kind of diligence, he would have beaten Yagyu back in high school.

One particular illustration is when he knew that once he allowed himself to even close his eyes for more than the time necessary for blinking, he would fall to the alluring promise of sleep. However, the number of work to be done, and the exams he needed to study for was enough to make his body release norepinephrine and it would last him for another four hours or so until he would only notice the welcoming rays of the sun. Only then would he allow himself to get at least an hour of sleep before going to school.

He would sleep during the break time which lasts for an hour and thirty minutes (forget about eating, sleep is more important!).

And he isn't really the kind to have that diligence back then. Pressure fueled him to strive hard. It was a welcome distraction though. It made him grow, and he really wondered how that was even possible.

Sometimes, he wondered how Atobe, one who had numerous tutors and an expectation higher than the Tokyo Tower fares. He was one of those already being trained for their business. A hearsay evidence he had gathered was said that he was already managing some shares in his father's company as part of the training. Yagyuu, and Yukimura were the same, while Asusagawa was being trained by one of the chemists who knew the ingredients and procedures in making their wine, patented by the Asusagawa Corporation (he knew for a fact that she was being trained by someone she is related by consanguinity, perhaps within the third civil degree).

He refrained himself from complaining about the workload in their presence. It was shameful, really. How he would treat his own stress as something he thought he might not handle but the people he thought whom he thinks had it easier are the ones who had it harder.

It was arrogance on his part, it seems.

" _Our suffering is a league of our own!" Bunta vehemently kept his head held high, not minding the distraught Yukimura who was busy reading some articles and data he would present at the board meeting._

 _Asusagawa's absence increased every week, and Niou would miss her presence. It was comforting in a way, how she would pretend that she's just like everyone when it fact her plate is overflowing with things she cannot manage._

It comforted Niou that he was not the only one in this world who has the guts to pretend that everything is going smoothly, as if the world was not throwing heavy debris of bitterness as an expression of loathe against him.

The anger sometimes fueled him to move on.

O~O~O

Shin stared at the colorful koi fishes with wide eyes. He marveled at the fishes and his own reflection on the surface of the water. He maintained his tight hold on Avery's neck who continuously adjusted to prevent from being choked to death, while keeping her nephew from falling to the pond and keeping herself alive. His grip tightened as he tried to lean towards the pond to have a better look of what lies underneath the bridge, and that was when she finally spoke. "Honey, you're choking me."

Avery put him on the ground, and allowed him to go nearer the edge of the pond, although he held a firm grip on her foot. She wondered how Seiichi was able to make him enjoy being thrown up in the air only to be caught on time. "When will Uncle Seiichi return?" The child asked, now marveling at the water hyacinths.

"Around four o'clock." Avery glanced at her watch. It was boring having to babysit a child without anything else to show him except the pond. She thought about giving him a tour of the science building but the idea of carrying him around made her decide otherwise. He would easily get tired of going up the stairs, and she would have to carry him and her heavy bag.

Marui and Seiichi were with her a few hours ago, but they have to go to class. Oshitari and Junko had a lunch date, arranged by their parents. It perplexed her how unsuspecting Junko was, and how she even looked forward to the free food. Although anyone would have been glad about it, it was alarming that she didn't even have an ounce of suspicion. Oshitari seemed to not have the heart to break her bubble and was glancing at Avery every now and then to be a harbinger. Of course, Avery didn't do anything about it. Oshitari had already employed her help in giving hints to Shiraishi that the latter should just shrug off Junko's way of pursuing the blonde. The lunch date should be left to Oshitari's plate.

And besides, she was called by her brother-in-law to babysit her darling nephew for a while.

Shin wasn't really supposed to be with her. It just so happened that her brother-in-law was asked to give a talk to the aspiring finance students for the afternoon. He had no one to watch over his son back in the office. Fortunately, Avery's professor had something urgent to attend to. Her mentor back in the winery had also some conference to attend somewhere in France, so she had no appointment for the afternoon. Although, she has a lot of work to do.

"Shin, do you want some ice cream?" Avery could only think of bribing him some food so she could start working on some of her homework.

Shin pouted. "But it's cold!" He protested before his attention was caught by a falling leaf. He took the leaf and handed it to Avery, wearing that smug look. "Look Auntie! Add it to your collection so you can pass the portfolio ahead, and you can spend more time with me!" He exclaimed adorably.

Avery smiled as she lovingly ruffled his hair, thanking him for being a great help. "What a dear child you are!" Of course, said leaf was already available in her portfolio, but she still kept it nonetheless.

They have to wait for Seiichi before going home. Although her brother told her that he would be spending the time with Shin, he allowed them go home first so they could study as well.

And Avery had learned that parents, whether they have resolved to devote some time to their child or not, will always be held up by commitments that would benefit their name. The least she could do for Shin is to be someone she had needed when she was his age. She would be a family for the child. She promised that to herself when he was left to the care of strangers back in the manor (The promise was supposed to be for her future child, but Shin would suffice for now).

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

He pointed at the grassy area across the pond. Behind the line of trees is an open area where some students utilize it in some ways. They had used it once, a few months ago during Junko's birthday. At this time, there were students playing Frisbee. She didn't really know most of the people but she recognized one of the players. A classmate in Hyotei Gakuen. If she was not mistaken, he was enrolled in a Legal Management course.

"Do you want to play?" Avery asked, examining the area. She found a spot to place her things, and only hoped that her shoes would be resilient when she runs.

Shin nodded. Avery took his hand and led him towards the open area. She had placed her bag on the bench nearby, and allowed Shin to approach the group while she sent a message to Seiichi of their whereabouts in case he was dismissed first. She placed her phone in her back pocket and followed her nephew.

Shin was disappointed when he learned that said Frisbee was a class, and he cannot be allowed to join as they were having their practical quiz. He ran towards his Aunt Avery who was approaching them to tell him the news. His spirits was really dampened, but his mother told her that he should never show such emotions. His disappointment was winning and at that point he never really cared about his mother's words just as how she always put her work before him.

"You want to play, don't you?" Shin nodded, although there was no enthusiasm left. Avery ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, we can ask if we can borrow one of the Frisbees, then the two of us can play. Will that make you happy?" She offered her hand which he took. She intended to use her nephew's cuteness to their advantage, and the coach is a kind person (as she heard from the rumors), perhaps he would lend one of the disks.

The coach, a tall man with a dark complexion turned to them. He looked at the child lovingly.

"Shin, go on, ask sensei." She urged because there are things that he needed to know as well.

"But Auntie, he might not want to. Please ask him for me." The child hid behind her while peeking at the said man who pretended that he did not hear anything.

 _Oh for the love of-_ Avery gave the coach an apologetic smile before crouching down. "Listen, Shin. I want you to learn how to work hard for things you want, all right?" Shin was nodding. It was at times like this that he knew he should follow his aunt. Kurosawa-san told him that whenever his aunt made him do things, it was to prepare him for what is ahead, although he had no idea what was supposed to be ahead. "Not everything is simply handed to you, and I want you to understand that there are things you have to earn yourself." She wanted him to learn that not everything would be handed to him easily. She wanted him to learn how to be independent, and having the confidence to take initiative on what you want to get is one way. He should work hard for it. "And if you ask politely, I'm sure sensei would gladly grant your request." He needed someone to guide him, and she will.

The coach never really expected that Asusagawa Avery is a mature eighteen year old. Most people he knew coming from her circle tends to be so pompous, and an ass that he needed to instill discipline and humility on them.

(Avery had long mastered the art of exploiting the weakness of people inclined to cute things.)

The child, gaining courage from her aunt's words, stepped towards the coach and shyly asked. "May we borrow one of your Frisbees, sensei?"

Who would say no to that?

The instructor nodded, handing the Frisbee to Shin. When the child took it, he ruffled Shin's hair lovingly.

(Case in point.)

O~O~O

Yukimura saw a new face in their class that afternoon. He sat at the back near the door as he was late, beside the new classmate. She was a sit-in, it seemed. It was his Philosophy class. He knew almost everyone as they have shared a nice view in their readings. She was already doodling when they were asked for Saint Thomas Aquinas' first proof of God's existence. She did not participate in the discussion and the professor did not mind.

It wasn't in his nature to blatantly stare at someone without catching the attention of said person. He wasn't really interested in her, it's just- she became someone he saw irritating. They were having a comprehensive discussion and all she did was doodle, as if nothing interested her. He could easily negate the statement one from the front threw, because everything about the five theory was based on religious belief (his aunt is a Catholic, not a devout one, but she practices her religion and his uncle is obliged. But the children- oh Avery was so good at being a critic of the homilies, she could write a reaction paper about it), and really, very, very disputable. The only one that made sense is the theory about destruction and calamities.

"What was the opportunity there?" A guy from the second row asked. "There is no beauty from distraction. If there is, perhaps, it would have been in the level of ecology." A science major, Yukimura noticed. He was a senpai. Yukimura remembered that Yagyu was asking for his assistance when he was having a hard time deciding what organization to join that would be suitable for his schedule. "Life could have formed out of it, but that just proves that there needs to lose something. And that is simply the natural way the world works, and not by some omnipotent design. The world has always been systematic- always due to the actions of pre-existing particles- just like the big bang."

"Ah, but Mikasa-kun, there are instances where life was created out of nothing." The teacher supplied, playing the devil's advocate to further spice up the discussion. "Parthenogenesis for instance is considered as the miracle of science."

Of course, the scientist would remain stubborn. "It came from a pre-existing egg, sensei. It still doesn't count."

Yukimura observed his seatmate who was doodling a man with a missing ear, and a horrid recreation of "Starry Night" by Vincent Van Gogh. Her free hand was clenching and unclenching until it slowly raised but not enough for the professor to see. She took a deep breath and finally raised a hand. Her complexion was slowly turning to a nice shade of red as everyone followed the intent gaze of the professor.

"I think, destruction is not always destruction." She averted her gaze. "I mean, yes, it always brought about loss and only opportunist organisms would try to benefit from it, as what he had been saying," She fidgeted. It was making her uncomfortable and her sickly expression wasn't helping her at all. "But, looking at the people who were destroyed by themselves- like Van Gogh or those artists who committed suicide. Their death is a destruction of their art, and yet their death brought life to their art."

Yukimura only noticed now that her eyes were a shade of brown. It was hard to overlook that fact since one would stare at her red hair first. So, he mused, she was paying attention after all.

"Also the Leaning Tower of Pisa was once considered as a loss. And yet people from all over the world come to see it, until there came a time when we all see it as something beautiful rather than a victim of one calamity. And when a storm strikes, we find it beautiful in all its aesthetic sense." She cited other examples, like how the fall of great empires was given more importance. All the while, her hands were lively gesturing at something in the air. At some point it was as if she was warding the stares away from her.

"Destruction is always seen as a beautiful thing, in the perspective of historians. It is a beginning of something new, and don't you think it was not planned at all? Another story, the beginning of a new era, and a rising of another culture. Then, another reasoning will arise, and hence another cause will become a reason for conflicts. And in the midst of all, we unconsciously look up as if pleading for some comfort from someone we unconsciously believe to be watching over us- may it be the dead or the 'God' that was referred here." The professor nodded when she finally finished her point. No one even noticed- except her friend who brought her along, and Yukimura- that she was not really part of this class.

Although he was irritated by her, still, he somehow agreed at her point. Gradually the irritation stopped until he stole glances and he would see how she was similar to Picaso's talent in fine arts. Her works has some significance to the issues happening (this time, it was their discussion) and yet it seemed she has inclined more to the abstract arts. All in all, Yukimura deemed her as all right even though she is an optimist. This world is bent on breaking people's optimism, and it seemed as though hers has not yet been broken yet.

"Emiko-chan!" Hamada Chiyo, Emiko's friend, glared at the 'masterpiece' her friend had done to the back page of her paper. Though it was only a part of her readings, she could have utilized it for her notes. "Why did you draw on this one?"

Emiko gave a goofy grin. "I forgot it was not mine." She sloppily said as an excuse. An attempt which, most of the time, gets her out of trouble. Chiyo let out a groan before she finally let the matter go.

Emiko was walking backwards, her way of telling Chiyo to move faster so they can go to their next class (it would start in ten minutes), as she opened the topic about their reading assignment in social justice. Chiyo casually told her that the assigned reading for the day was Rousseau, and of course, Emiko (bless her luck) had read Hobbes' work instead. Emiko's pace suddenly went haywire as she sped towards an unknown direction until she hit someone behind, causing some things to fall from the table. She turned around, muttering apologies and hoped nothing broke, or she managed not to inflict damages lest she would have to compensate.

Luckily, it was only a paper bag full of tube paints and two bottles of fountain pen refills. Yukimura should have placed it inside his bag sooner, but he needed to organize his bag first. He could only grimace as he bent down to pick the things that had fallen while the seat-in could only apologize while sloppily picking the apache ink bottle. "Oh, are you an art major? Although, I haven't seen you anywhere. Are you perhaps a year ahead?"

Yukimura shook his head, placing the fallen materials back in the paper bag. He folded the opening and placed it inside his backpack to prevent accidents. "No, it's more of a hobby." He offered a kind smile, one that is near the smile he offers to people when he is irritated. Usually, it wouldn't irk him but there are factors which at times would bring about his impatient side. It surprised him too. He never imagined that he could put his frustrations at the wrong place and the wrong time. One victim, the first and hopefully the last, would be the lovely young lady who seemed to be clumsy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, uhm-" Emiko trailed off, not remembering if they were introduced to one another.

"Yukimura. Yukimura Seiichi." He offered, his eyes finally softening a little. Yet, he was still irritated.

"Ueno Emiko." She bowed in apology. "It won't happen again, I swear." Suddenly recalling something, she fished out something from her bag and handed out a small box. "As an apology, please accept it." Emiko wanted to get rid of the calligraphy pen given to her by some boy she didn't really know.

Yukimura raised a brow. "Do you think I'm that easy?" For the past weeks, he had been receiving useless things as a reward. Last week, when he was able to get the board's approval of a the project plan for an advertisement, his father bought him a new car he never really wanted nor would he ever ask for (it was presently being used as a means of transportation for him and his cousin, and she failed to see how he loathes to have this automobile as a form of direct bribery), and this week, his father rented the whole art museum for the weekend when he failed to inform him of the deadline of the new marketing report he needed to accomplish by tomorrow. He wasn't complaining, although he didn't really want to go there at the moment.

Such kind of training will not make him do things that they want. It's not as if he wasn't responsible. And what irked him is that while he is being spoiled for taking the reins and finally showing interest in the family business, his cousin who shares the same fate is having involuntary servitude (and when she didn't meet the expectations, it was as if it was her fault for being a neophyte in all this mess).

Emiko tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Just because you offered something as a gift won't show your sincerity, however, I forgive you." Yukimura walked away coldly. He wouldn't accept it as an apology. Just as how he won't do things because someone gave him a reward, he forgave her because her fault wasn't much of a big deal. Did he suddenly look like a penguin?

Emiko stared at his back, quite confused at Yukimura Seiichi. All she did was give something she knew would be of use to someone.

O~O~O

Oshitari Yushi is a perceptive man. He wouldn't be called a genius, otherwise. And he knew for a fact that Junko's growing limirence alarmed him. Shiraishi is also a keen person, and the blue haired tensai knew that the former Shintenhouji captain is picking up the signs. The blonde minimized his interaction with Junko only within the classroom, and he would make a lame excuse that he needed to go somewhere.

Of course, Junko would be disappointed about it. Other times, she would follow him to the library or anywhere and make a lame excuse that she needed to get something as well- a poor attempt to also get to know Shiraishi more. She failed to realize that he was keeping his distance so as not to be an inconvenience.

Shiraishi is a sharp person. He knew the complications that is attached with people like Junko. Her parents may have been lenient when it comes to her studies, and the people she befriends, but there are matters which they would be strict. And he knew that even Junko cannot escape of being the key to the possibility of forming a connection with another family who would be a potential asset. So Shiraishi had been keeping himself away from her. The part-time job in a nearby flower shop (he didn't disclose the location to Junko) was the most effective excuse to keep her from him.

Oshitari had sought for Asusagawa's help regarding the matter and the latter seemed to be cooperative. Perhaps she understood where he was coming from, or she was just making him indebted to her for future use against him. There were times that Asusagawa would ask for help regarding her chemistry homework given by one of her tutors in the company even when the she really knew how to do it. Sometimes, she would ask for Junko's company to go to a store, or to the mall, or to a café. Of course, Junko would initially refuse because she needed to ask Shiraishi to help her with something, but Asusagawa would make her feel guilty about refusing her call for help when she needed Junko the most.

It also rattled Yushi how Junko was being naïve and gullible again when their parents arranged a lunch date. Their siblings were not invited, something he didn't bring up while Junko commented about it (their parents ignored her). Oshitari was already dropping some hints to Junko who seemed to ignore him. He was also blatantly asking for Asusagawa's help in the matter, however her generosity stopped it seemed. It was not until they finished eating that Oshitari's father made the proposal known to them.

"Junko-chan, what would you say if Yushi shall be your intended?" The Oshitari Hiroko gave Junko an expectant look, as if she would accept it without any protests.

Yushi refrained the grimace that almost showed his lips, thankfully he had been conscious that the Kiyoshi senior was observing him. Their parents even made it clear that there is no room for an argument, only the obligation of marrying to another family would be a matter of when. He glanced at the influential man, and hoped that he was maintaining the masked he had honed for years.

Junko dropped her fork in surprise. She was gaping at the older man as if he grew another head. "What? I thought this was supposed to be lunch? You didn't tell me it is an omiai!"

The adults gasped in surprise. Yushi noticed that even Junko's mother pinched her side. Of course, Junko showed how painful it was. "Hahaue!" She rubbed her side to alleviate the pain. No one really expected that she would protest, except for Yushi. It wasn't like they were offering to her the dress they wanted her to wear for a life. This, had she shown that she impliedly accepts, would be her life. "Why would you arrange my marriage with someone I do not want to marry?"

The Kiyoshi matriarch scowled. "Yushi-kun is a fine man, Junko. It is not like he is a stranger. You've known each other since childhood." She chastised her daughter as if the latter was the one who was being ridiculous.

Junko glanced at Yushi who peacefully ate in silence. He simply listened, as if there was nothing life changing unfolding before him. "It's for that reason that I do not want to marry him! We're simply friends." She protested with a huff as she crossed her arms. She cannot hide the betrayal that was overwhelming her. Was this how it felt like to have them expect something from her only to be disappointed? Were they only expecting her to be a trophy wife?

"Junko, you are offending Yushi-kun!" Her father scolded. For the first time, he was showing his dismay at voicing out her thoughts. And sadly, this was the only expectation they will have when it comes to her. The Kiyoshi head had always been lenient but it seemed that this arrangement was essential.

Yushi smiled. "That's all right, uncle." He glanced at Junko, quite relieved that he wouldn't go through the stage of being labeled as the rebellious child. It was advantageous for him that she was the first one to express her dissent over the matter. "The feeling is mutual. Junko is a fine young lady. Attractive and everything any man would want to have, however, I see her as nothing more than a younger sister." Of course, he knew that what they have felt had always been nothing in their parents' eyes. It doesn't matter whether they love each other or they simply see each other as friends. What mattered is that there would be an addition to the business, and an addition to the connections they have to secure their tenure in the trade. "I'm afraid I don't want to marry her as well."

Yushi never thought that it was possible that they would all give him a glare, Junko included. If it had been a solemn affair, he would have fished out his phone and took a picture of Junko whose face finally shows the rage in the glare she had mustered.

O~O~O

Avery knew that by the time she reached her forties, one of the things she would complain about is her back. She could feel her muscles protest as she carried her nephew who grew exhausted after an hour of playing Frisbee, while wearing her backpack containing a few notebooks, a pen case, a book, and a laptop. She looked for a nice place to sit while letting her nephew lie. The benches were occupied by some students. She would have chosen the grassy fields had she chose to wear a pair of pants instead of a knee length skirt. She opted for the bleachers in the open basketball court. When she reached the area, she noticed that the school's team was training.

She sat in the front row, and idly watched the team do their warm-up. She wondered if Seiichi would continue playing tennis or if he would completely focus on his studies instead.

"You look like a nanny." The familiar voice snapped her out of her reverie. Atobe had seen her struggling with carrying the child while she ascended the flight of stairs. His afternoon was free thanks to the lecture of one of the renowned businessmen. He grew bored listening to the lecture so he went out for some fresh air.

They shouldn't be seen together, really. If they make it to the headlines tomorrow, Avery knew that she would be disowned, considering that she has a nephew. There was silence, and all she could do was pretend that she was watching the sweaty students try to play basketball. There was one guy who was doing well though, and she was inwardly mocking his taller classmates.

Atobe couldn't care about what people would think really. The moment that she had gone to his penthouse and did not even desist from making preparations for Junko's birthday was an enough manifestation that he knew she had gone the phase of caring. Of course, that was an exception, it was Junko's birthday after all. They haven't met since the picnic, and it bothered him.

He is also not the type to back away. He just wanted to manifest that he is intent on keeping their friendship, regardless of what happened in their past, and regardless of the paparazzi. He wouldn't really take it against her if she chose to walk way.

There are a million reasons in his head why this arrangement is very disadvantageous for both of them. In fact, being seen by a class taking basketball as their P.E. was hazardous. They cannot control what they think, and by the end of the day, he wouldn't be surprised if he would hear that both of them are having a relationship in secret and they date when they think no one noticed.

Of course, they are not that stupid.

Atobe pretended that he couldn't see how she would glance at him every now and then, planning her next move. She may as well be choosing whether or not she would walk away so people won't talk, and the issue would die down, or stay and suffer the consequences. A part of him was hoping that she would stay, but he knew that she should choose the option of leaving him. It would be better for her.

If she would walk away (he hoped he would but for her sake), he would still be the friend she would need. He will still be Keigo, the one who cares for the people whom he allowed inside his barriers.

"Keigo." Avery reverted back to calling him by his first name. He turned to her, quite surprised to see the smile on her face. "Keigo, I don't want to lose you." She simply said, trying her best to hide her reddening cheeks. "Even if this would make to the headlines tomorrow, I will still casually greet you if I chance upon you in the hallway, or would go to your penthouse to cook for one of our friends. I don't even think that what we had before should affect our present. You and I- we were friends even before we treated our engagement seriously. I was just weak back then. Our friendship is outside the realm of business." She had a fire burning in those hazel eyes. It was vain of him to think that those orbs became lively for him, although, he wouldn't mind watching her be filled with such determination- and not just for him, but for all the things she wanted to be. This was also the first time that she was being an idealist rather than the usual realist she was. Perhaps, that was just her setting a standard for herself and for the people she is obliged to be acquainted with.

Atobe returned the smile, ruffling her hair to make the air more comfortable. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be apologizing for her actions, but that would be for another day. "Ore-sama shall be gracious enough to ease your burden." He paused for a moment, staring at her with a gentle smile gracing his lips. "I also want to keep you, and if things become difficult for you, I want you to know that I will not take it against you if you walk away from me." They are in the same footing, and between Avery and his father, Atobe knew that he would choose his father's orders so he wanted to assure her that she is not at fault if it came to that. "And even then, I want you to know that you are not alone."

Avery laughed, which woke her nephew. She apologized to the child half-heartedly while trying to erase the smile on her face so her nephew wouldn't be upset (although she failed miserably at that). It was a nice picture really- Avery trying to put on a neutral expression while letting one of the burdens weighing her down dissipate into relief.

O~O~O

Niou was reassuring the child that his grandmother would be all right. He was casually passing by the grocery store on his way home when he saw the old woman collapse with no clear indications at all. Yes, she lost some weight, and yes she looked tired but the warmth she emitted made it impossible for anyone to recognize the signs that she was sick. She lost a lot of weight but Niou didn't mind that at all, because he thought that it was because of some stomach ache she kept on complaining about.

Makoto was crying helplessly. He didn't even know the stranger. He only recognized him as the person who passes by every day, and would watch them for about a minute or until his grandmother would glance at his direction. However, when his grandmother suddenly showed her discomfort, how she clutched her head in pain as she fell on her knees, the white haired stranger was the first one to respond. A few seconds later, she had a seizure and she suddenly vomited on the stranger's shirt. When some doctors finally examined his grandmother, and they were asked to wait outside the room, he finally let his guard down and let the stranger be the stronger one for both of them. He had resolved that if this stranger would rush to his grandmother's side after seeing the ordeal, then he could trust him with his life.

Niou wanted to tell him that it would be all right to cry, and yet he knew it will not really be safe to openly express one's emotion to strangers. Had he been someone who had a grudge against the old woman, he would have used this weakness against her. Of course, he's not of that sort, thus when the child cried openly, he cherished this tender moment with the stranger and embraced the little one to soothe him, even a little of his worries.

He didn't understand why Akira, who claimed to care for Sachiko baa-sama, failed to notice her condition. Yes, everyone is busy. Yes, she's a nerd whose life purpose is to study to death. Yes, she has shown her concern, and declared how she was reminded of her grandmother. So there's something in him pushing the dreadful thoughts to despise Akira even when he really didn't want to. Between the two of them, she should be the one comforting the child. She should be the one waiting outside the Emergency Room while Sachiko baa-sama was left in the care of neurosurgeons, keeping the aneurysm at bay. She should have been the one passing by the grocery store every morning before going to school because damn it she was the one who introduced him to the caring old lady.

The clock kept on ticking, in time with his agitated heart rate. He was an athlete, and yet it seemed as though his body declined. Perhaps he needed the daily training menu Yanagi meticulously prepared. He shouldn't have been here, because he is just like Makoto-kun, only the latter has not yet learned of how despicable the world is. At some point, he would be tired of being the stronger one- that much he knew. _How could she not see the suffering of Sachiko baa-_ He exhaled, hoping to get those thoughts out of his head permanently, as much as possible.

He didn't want to dwell much further because this would lead to a much more despicable thoughts that would shift the blame from one person to another, until it would be the subject either his nightmares, or worse, the reason of his sleepless nights. Just when he was already acclimatized with all this-

"Will baa-sama be okay?" Makoto finally calmed down a little bit. The chest part of Niou's shirt was wet with his tears (The silver head refused the idea that most of it was from the nose of the child, and thus the small puddle of wetness in his shirt is purely tears).

The universe seemed to favor him for his good deed, it seemed. The child's question snapped him out of that horrible train of thought, and he welcomed the child's predicament without animosity. "She is a strong person." Niou glanced at the door of the operating room. A resident came rushing out of the theater, wearing only his scrubs. Niou prayed that said resident was kicked out due to lack of skill, and not due to an emergency. He ruffled Makoto's hair lovingly. Somehow, he was reminded of his younger brother. "The doctors said that they handled a lot of cases of aneurysm, right? I'm sure it would be a piece of cake for them." After saying those reassuring words, the resident came back with a bag of blood in tow while he rushed back to the theater. Still, Niou refused to entertain the doubts knocking in his mind.

At least not for now.

And yet, the clock kept on ticking, uncaring to the despair and the plea of people to at least stop time for just a moment to allow them to collect themselves.

Hence, another manifestation of the world's cruelty. Perhaps, once it was kind to those who lived on it, until it grew angry to those who dwelled without even taking a moment to rethink the actions they done, or bored with the endless cycle of greed and lust that brought out the stupidest lowlife inside each people who thought they could assert their dominance to people who assailed them.

Perhaps, time is the only remedy that will give everyone an equal opportunity in this world. The most impartial deed of all things that people say impartial. Death is not even the equalizer for there will always be someone who comes first, and those who would come later. But time-

-It will not stop for anyone nor does it move forward for someone. It cannot be patented. It cannot be owned. No one will have the rights over it, not even those who are immortal.

The most impartial of all impartiality indeed.

O~O~O

Junko and her parents had some sort of discussion which led to an argument she knew she might be disowned. She spoke out of turn. She apologized to the Oshitari's after Yushi had shown his displeasure at the arrangement. The Oshitari's seemed to be fine, in fact they were even enjoying the meal afterwards. They parted without even any resentment pointed to Junko.

Her parents were an entirely different matter. The car ride was so silent she had to bring out her headphones and listen to songs that would remind her that there is such thing as happiness and hope. When she arrived at home, her parents were giving her the cold shoulder. Dinner, as usual, became a table of debate between two parties. When one of her brothers would ask about her thoughts, one of her parents wouldn't even let her give a chance to talk.

" _Junko had already voiced out her thoughts. We do not want to make her bolder than necessary, don't you think so, my dear?"_ Her mother's words made Junko finally rise from her seat and walked out of the dining hall without another word being said. She would rather leave than stay in the dining hall, all the while having a very hard time to swallow her food. It was also difficult to breathe, as if the air had been limited in their space that she had to hold her breath for some time while maintaining the perfect daughter appearance. Heaven forbid she dies looking so unkempt.

Although she had been tempted to go out of her room and ask for a meal to be served, it would just prove that-

 _Prove what exactly?_ She stared at the ceiling, thinking of the times she had made her parents proud. It wasn't exactly like they were proud because they expected her to, but they could have pretended not to be surprised in every achievement she got in her life.

Like when she passed the exams of prestigious schools, known for their high standards.

Or when she earned a trophy back in elementary for her diving.

Or when she won first place in the national competition for swimming.

Or when she was actually selected to be a representative of Hyoutei for a science research.

Or when they learned that she could play stringed instruments well.

And it was just one time- one freaking time that she wanted to be the one who could have autonomy over who she would choose to spend the rest of her life with, they treated her as though she had been the black sheep of the family. One time that she disappointed her parents (Well, there were numerous times like when she couldn't master legal maxims, or when she has no interest in reading the newspaper or watching the news on TV) just because she doesn't agree to the practicality of expanding one's connections through marriage.

She was left with her thoughts the whole night, not even bothering to do any of her responsibilities in school. _Just like how shirking my responsibility to my parents._ She chuckled despite herself. It was her last thought before she succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

Junko skipped breakfast and left without even saying goodbye. She chanced upon Atobe in the café nearby, also having his breakfast. More like, his breakfast lying forgotten one the side of the table while he rushed his presentation for the board meeting.

"Keigo-kun!" Junko called, and invited herself over the table where Atobe sat. He merely glanced at her, as if she had been there the whole time. It was only after she had ordered her meal that he finally greeted her properly.

"Why are you here so early in the morning, Junko?" Atobe asked while he closed his laptop and put his attention in favor of the sandwich he ordered an hour ago. His coffee was almost empty.

Junko gave a smile. "I needed to rush the lab report. I am compiling-"

"Try again." Atobe cut her off, rolling his eyes when she only gave a blank look. "Give another alibi that ore-sama will be convinced. Akimichi-kun is the one compiling your lab report for now."

Junko's brows knitted, puzzled at the fact that Atobe knew this things. "You stalker, how'd you know?" She pointed an accusatory finger at him. He only smirked in response. "Yesterday, they had set me up in a marriage interview. I'm sure you know of this. Yushi might have told you."

Atobe nodded truthfully. He only guessed the one in charge of compiling the reports. He didn't know that he hit a bull's eye. Although he welcomed her company, he just wanted to assess the situation in the Kiyoshi household. This might be the first time that Junko will face being the receiving end of being expected to just wholeheartedly accept things one does not like to do. At least, she was courageous enough to actually show her disapproval of their plans. He hates to admit it, but he knew that he's also a coward for simply conforming to what his parents planned for him.

Junko doesn't realize it, but not only her friends but also their acquaintances envy her. They covet even just a little of that part of her life where she has almost no expectation. And yet she works hard to be acknowledged by her parents. She wouldn't accept the fate of being a trophy wife, and for that, Atobe commends her.

Atobe knew that out of all of them, she would suffer the most when she failed to meet the expectation her parents wanted her to meet. They would keep that against her for life. They would constantly remind her that they did not ask much from her unlike her brothers, unlike other adolescent from their peer group. They would always hark back to the time when she failed to follow this little favor they asked of her, and subtly remind her that such act is a manifestation of ingratitude on her part.

He wondered if they would still envy her if they had come to this kind of analysis. He chuckled at the thought of that.

"Why?" Junko looked at her left and right just to confirm whether she was the one he found amusing. She hoped not, but there was nothing else that would give away anything that would be funny to the great Atobe-sama. She turned to Atobe with a frown. "Hey! Why? What's so funny?" She hand combed her hair when she remembered that she forgot to actually brush her hair in her hurry to get out of their house.

Atobe shook his head. "Ore-sama is really the greatest friend you'll ever have." He expected her to protest. To his surprise, she did the contrary.

"Yes, you are." Junko smiled at him sincerely. She was glad that out of all people she stumbled upon, it was Atobe. Although she and Avery are close friends, she wouldn't be comfortable sharing this to Avery without the latter making a way for her to disclose her troubles. The black haired girl is the kind who would wait until they are ready to confide to her- one quality Junko appreciates about her and at the same time curses the former about it. And Yushi, meeting him at the moment seemed to be awkward.

"Your acquiescence is alarming." He honestly replied before taking a sip from his cup of coffee. He knew he needed the bitter taste of his beverage for the activities planned for that day.

"I also did not expect myself to agree, but poof! Life is full of surprises, don't you think so?" She rubbed her arm harshly which made her skin turn into a reddish hue. A habit of hers whenever she is troubled or anxious. He didn't know if this is better than nail biting. Either way, still not good for one's well-being. "No, really, you are a great friend. Let's exclude 'greatest' because I do not like to be perceived as one with favorites." Atobe deemed her explanation acceptable, so she continued. "At this time, I kind of expected that you would have placed yourself on my shoes, and think of your actions in your perspective. I am just glad that you remained neutral."

"If this would make you feel better," Atobe thoughtfully decided that this would be for the better. "Yushi would have stood up, had you not took action first. He as willing to take the bait to save you from your parents' disappointment." He just hoped that Junko will not take this as his way of siding Oshitari by justifying the latter's not so prompt action.

Junko's mouth hung agape as Atobe continued. She was being immature, she knew but still she couldn't shrug off that idea. Her eyes became dull, her expression was so morose that she knew she would cry then.

"You saved him, and he is grateful for that." Atobe saw it. He saw what he feared in the way she had taken the information she learned. She had ambiguously interpreted his intent, and he opted to stop abruptly, rather than continue. He overestimated her.

No, it did not make her feel better.

Was it despicable of her to think that even now, she is just an extension of Yushi?

O~O~O

Two days later, her mind was resolved to do the best solution she could find so as not to be the cause of awkward silences and uncomfortable conversations in the dining table.

"I will run away from home!" Junko declared with unwavering resolve. She had called her 'friends' to meet her at the cafeteria. The people present were Yushi who brought along Mukahi and dragged Shishido ("If I have to deal with Junko's rants, you are coming with me!" The red haired pulled Shishido from his desk where he was diligently studying for their next class.) Keigo, and Shiraishi. Hanare apologized for her failure to attend because she was running late on her tutoring job, and Avery told her that she would be late. Very late.

Her declaration was responded by amusing and irritating response. Depending on one's perspective.

Mukahi laughed shamelessly. "Nice one, Kiyoshi!"

Oshitari refrained from snorting, as it will ruin his reputation as a gentleman, and he wouldn't want to make his friendship with her strain a bit more.

Atobe admonished Mukahi instead, because his boisterous laugh was more important than Junko's bold decision.

Yes, some friends. Why is it that she doesn't have her set of friends again?

"If this is about what happened three days ago-" Oshitari was cut off by a glare she had given him. He didn't know it was an entirely different matter as to why her gaze is oozing with resentment for him.

 _Right, because of him._ Junko thought, shaking her head.

Shishido's mouth was parted. He was torn between asking whether she was serious or trying to be a friend who should tell her what she needed to hear.

"Kiyoshi, don't be hasty. Have you weighed the pros and cons of running away from home?" Shiraishi, bless his soul, has the most appropriate response. "Did something happen between you and your family?"

Ignorance is a bliss, it would seem. Oshitari envied how commoners knew the real value of things in the material world, even though the upper class would simply shrug off their sentimental view and dismiss it as simply their way of thriving in this discriminating economy.

It would help if Mukahi would stop mocking her lest she would cry right then and there. "Don't worry, Shiraishi. Once she gets tired of walking and misses her brothers, she would definitely come back home." He should have understood that this was different from her tantrums in the past. This wasn't as simple as failing to meet her own expectations so her father would finally acknowledge her worth. This was her being-

"Stop being stubborn." Shishido finally said. He could understand why Junko wanted to leave, at least the parts he had heard from Atobe and Oshitari's conversation. But there are times when she has to face the troubles that comes her way. "Go talk to your parents. Running away would make matters worse." He said before getting up and going out of the cafeteria. He has to review for their quiz. He didn't even know if his words has any weight to her decisions at all.

There was silence from the group, not really expecting Shishido to actually talk and give her an advice. He may look like some sort of rebel to some (probably because of his demeanor in the court), but he is a pretty decent child.

"Ah, his father's profession is rubbing off on him." Oshitari tried to divert the subject, hoping that Junko was just having an episode. He hoped that she would realize that it was an impulsive decision, one that should not be entertained at all.

Shiraishi turned to Oshitari with a genuine look of curiosity. "What does Shishido-kun's father do?" He asked, without the intention of ignoring the dilemma of the only female present at the moment. The former captain hoped that his little sister would be open to their parents about the issues she has.

Mukahi smirked, recalling an incident back in their second year of middle school. "A primary school teacher." He snorted.

Atobe smirked amusedly. Well, the rumor was not entirely false as there was some truth to it. Shishido's father owned the primary school, and he handled a subject to interact with the kids to make sure that the teaching techniques employed by the teachers were effective. It was difficult, managing a school and trying to get the attention of those doe-eyed learning lambs, but Shishido Sr. seemed to be enjoying spending time with the kids. What the people didn't know is that Shishido's mother is the head accountant of the Atobe's.

Case in point: Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Of course, granted that he really doesn't know the background of people in Hyoutei, his confusion is excusable.

Shiraishi chose not to dwell over it for now. There is a more important, a more pressing matter to be attended to.

Junko who seemed to be spaced out and did not react to the inside joke, had considered Shishido's words. She would have declared her change of heart, but Mukahi's words made her stick with her former decision.

Her silence earned the attention of her companions who should be really supporting or dissuading her at the moment. But they were right. She is too dependent to her family to even think of running away from home. Perhaps that is why her parents, especially her mother, still didn't bother talking to her. At least she could maintain a civil conversation with her father.

"If she would grow out of being the 'Kiyoshi's darling youngest child', that is." Mukahi cackled, earning him a glare from Atobe. His head was hit by a thick book Oshitari was holding. "What- it's true!" He turned to Junko, giving her a smirk. "She couldn't do it."

It was a challenge, and Junko didn't want to back down from it. Her face felt hotter, turning to an alarmingly shade of red. She couldn't contain the anger boiling within her. She didn't disobey her parents because it is the proper thing to do. She just let them do whatever they planned because it was what she wanted (even if they tell her that her wardrobe may have been designed by a ten year old). She let them dote on her, even see her as someone who could not be in par with her brothers because she was used to it, and she allowed such treatment because she didn't want to have some sort of rivalry with them. And thus, she can-

"Do what?" Everyone faced the newcomer, having no heart to tell her of what had transpired. Avery's eyes travelled from Junko to Shiraishi and ended up on Oshitari. She finally turned to Atobe who simply shrugged- a signal that she should ask the one who organized this meeting. She turned back to the silent, seemingly distressed brunette. "Hm?"

It was Shiraishi who spoke first. "Kiyoshi-chan wants to run away from home." His voice was laced with worry. It was as if he was pleading the newcomer to dissuade Kiyoshi-san from actually executing her plan.

Avery gave Junko a scolding gaze. "And where will you stay?" She asked, putting her hands on her sides. In times like this, Junko wished she would stop from acting like a friend and be someone who would let her hear whatever she wanted to hear.

"And I will live with you from this day forward." Junko saw a savior in Avery. She was a bit insulted when Avery gaped at her in disbelief. _Some friend!_ Still, she wouldn't waver.

"What? Why me?" Avery didn't give the brunette a chance to respond, and instead interjected her decision. "No! I don't want to." She didn't want to mention the fact that she doesn't want to be accused of kidnapping a public official's daughter, and detaining her for an indefinite period of time. Or worse, instigating that she had coax poor Kiyoshi Junko to flee from home because of… whatever family issue they have.

"Then, it's settled. I will leave and starve in the streets." Junko doesn't need her so called 'friends' anyway. She lived the first five years of her life without friends, she could live on her own. She was ignoring the voice in her head telling her that during those first five years, she had a mother who would keep her company and teach her things, and brothers who doted-

"I will live on my own from now on. I will really run away from home even if you won't help me." Junko crossed her arms, and looked away from the group where she expected that some of them have their mouth parted, already on their way to discourage her. Turning to them, she gave a dignified bow and started walking away.

" _Fiiiiiiiiine_ " Avery resisted the urge to strangle the person nearest her- Shiraishi Kuranosuke(she further reasoned that Shiraishi has not done anything to warrant her wrath, so she simply resorted to a mix of groans and whimpers before she regained her composure.) Besides, had she chose to execute her way of relieving the stress, the incident may have been an evidence that would be use against her, in the event that Junko's family files a criminal suit against her and if the case would prosper, and it will prosper.

Junko's expression was anything but remorseful.

It alarmed Oshitari that she was so excited as if this was some sort of slumber party. He could only pity Asusagawa who may have been developing a hunch, a look of resignation crossing her features.

"It's decided then! I will stay with Avery indefinitely." Junko announced. If they couldn't stand her existence, then she would make it easier for them.

* * *

 _No one leaves home unless,_

 _Home is a mouth of a shark_

 _-Home, Warsan Shire_

* * *

I just now realized that every volume of bleach has volume poems for each character. I overlooked those poems in the manga, and dismissed it as part of the thought process of the character or the narrator. The volume poem that struck me the most was Gin Ichimaru's final moments. Zangetsu's volume poem is the introductory quote for we see fatal flaw of most of the characters in this chapter, ie Niou's refusal to go back to Sachiko baa-san, and Junko's free-spirit nature and how she sees her role in the family, and how said flaw affected them in a way.

I decided to put an excerpt of Warsan Shire (a great poet of our time) at the end to further capture Junko's thoughts on why she decided to run away from home. A major change in format will be done in the next chapter for I am still researching on Japanese school system and PoT timelines. I do hope I can publish another chapter in time, and I have decided to make the chapters as long as possible to make the wait worth it because I update like a snail.

I do hope you leave a response for this story.


	7. Had it Not for Trust

**APRIL 14, 2015, 6:30 AM, SOUTH GATE TOKYO UNIVERSITY, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Sachiko baa-san looked healthier in the passing days. After her operation three years ago, she was never allowed to be exhausted again (a rule imposed by Makoto-kun). The only allowable exercise she had is walking and other mundane activities she was used to, mostly when she would walk her grandson to school, and fetch him in the afternoon. Although he insisted that he could go home by himself, she insisted.

When she arrived at her shop, she was surprised her honorary grandson had already opened the shop himself. The bench was already placed outside, and the fruits were organized in the shelves along with their respective price. "Masaharu-kun, you're earlier than usual." The heavy baggage he carries under his eyes told her a different story, though. Lately, he could only be at peace whenever he is in the shop. Feigning ignorance, she simply offered a smile at him. "How about we go inside and eat? It's still four hours before the start of your class, you could take a nap while I prepare a bento for your lunch."

Niou responded with his usual shrug. "Ah, there you go making excuses again. You should just relax, baa-san." He drawled out, letting out a sigh. He was still trying to suppress the yawn that was threatening to come out any moment- a product of his sleepless nights due to his stupid insomnia.

Although having such disease is quite advantageous at times. He just have to tune out his monsters, which is at times, a difficult task. It helps him be focused on his work rather than succumb to the clutches of that existential crisis which would eventually keep him from doing anything productive. The work given to them keeps him from being forcefully dropped from his subject, keeps his furniture safe from his destructive tendencies, keeps his relationship with his friends, and keeps his sanity intact.

It also prevents him from thinking of morbid thoughts about Sachiko baa-sama's health. So all in all, it was a welcome distraction, and in turn, he gladly does his assignment. By sheer luck, he had earned himself a half scholarship from the school, thanks to his stellar grades.

" _Loooooook at yooooouuu," Marui drawled out after quenching his thirst. Their game just ended, the match in favor of Niou in a 7-6. "All looks, brains, and brutes. Who would have thought that the rebellious child of Sanada is now Mr. Running for cum laude?" Yes, this conversation was the result of Marui's bitterness because of losing this game._

 _Niou shrugged the red head's statement before he mustered a smug expression. "Well, I do have to redeem myself, lest, my father would disown me." He imploringly looked at Sanada with a teary eyes._

 _Yukimura's soft laughter drowned whatever Sanada was trying to say._

" _The probability that Genichiro disowning a rebellious child is-"_

" _I don't know how you came up with that but I won't let my child turn-"_

" _So, does that mean I am Sanada Masaharu-"_

" _TARUNDORU!"_

Sachiko baa-sama walked in the shop, followed by Niou. He made it a point to always walk either beside her or behind her but never in front of her. His eyes, as keen as they may be, will not be effective if they can't see what they should supervise. When he reached the threshold, his eyes glanced at the railings of the staircase, now devoid of those problematic cobwebs that would sometimes cause Makoto's allergic rhinitis.

Oh, she had been letting herself be exhausted within their bounds. Such a shrewd granny.

The old lady grabbed a futon, and meticulously set it on the newly swept floor of the back of the stairs. "Take a nap while I prepare our breakfast." She patted Niou's shoulders before she disappeared in the backroom, cum, kitchen.

"I am not a pre-schooler." The silver head would complain, yet he allowed the covers to welcome him to the warm embrace of sleep. He noticed that Sachiko baa-sama came back to make sure he was comfortable before she would start preparing a meal enough to feed both of them, and he would go to school with a bento enough to feed five persons.

He would sometimes call five persons or more, if he was in the mood of socializing. His mysterious bento chef sometimes is the topic of the group's conversation until one of them would divert the topic into something related to other things. He finds amusement in some absurd theories his peers would come up with regarding who made the bento. Occasionally, when he is swamped with work in his part-time job as a research assistant/ghostwriter/data gatherer/ statistician/ one-man-clean-up-crew, he would share his bento with his co-workers and their professor. All in all, it would become a pleasant meal.

He would usually call Yagyuu if he prefers a conversation that involves a comfortable silence, or Akira if he knew she was immersing herself with her hectic schedule and letting the stress get to her (at times, he would pretend that he didn't notice how she simply moved on without any worry in her daily routine after learning of Sachiko baa-sama's condition from the old lady herself two years ago, and she wouldn't even ask about her until they reached that topic), or Marui who would tag Avery along if it is that time of the month where she would need to rush things in school and in her company training and Niou would find delight in her struggle not to show her struggle but struggled to do so- of course only those who knew her would see that chip in her perfect façade. Yukimura would also be present at times, mainly because Avery dragged him with her. Lately, however, with all that is happening in Avery's life, Niou couldn't help but just offer her the solitude she yearned, and so for the past weeks when she successfully avoids her privy cousin, they would share a meal in mutual understanding- never ask anything breaching the boundaries established and we remain friends.

Above the shop premises holds the living area of the family- Sachiko and Makoto. It includes their room and an additional guest room which became Niou's room. He had some of his things in the said room such as a week's worth of clothes, some of his books, and his tennis racket. He would stay on weekends or if they have a long holiday- long enough to relax but short enough to warrant not going to his hometown.

Just this winter break, he opted to give his little brother a tour around Tokyo, instead of going home to his parents' house. His brother enjoyed the holiday, and meeting warm people seemed to make the younger Niou a reason to look forward to studying in a university within Tokyo. The meeting turned out, to say the least, amicable than what he was expecting to.

It was about an hour later when he was woken up, not by Sachiko baa-sama's hearty meal wafting in the shop, but by an irritating vibrating noise beside him. He opened his eyes and was welcomed by the glaring lights of his phone, which came to life again when a persistent person called for the tenth time. Burying his head under the sheets, he opted to ignore his phone and hoped that the person would go away. Much to his dismay, his phone continued vibrating. He hoped for it to stop when he had counted the eighteenth time he was called. On the nineteenth time his phone sprung to life, he threw the covers away, resisting the urge to shout.

 _Persistent much!_ "WHAT?!" Niou answered, not bothering to check the caller id. He didn't also expect that he was irritated that much. Although, as the saying goes, 'never mess with a half-awake Niou Masaharu' or something like that. Control is something one is deprived of when just woken up, and Niou is not an exemption to that natural occurrence.

" _I'm sorry, I know I have been a bother with calling for- uh-_ " It was a voice Niou knew too well. He somehow found comfort in the presence of said person when she's struggling to put her life together.

"Twentieth time." He provided for her, just so she would stop counting inside her head and she would feel guiltier. "What?" The pregnant pause in the other line made him almost fall back to sleep until she finally spoke.

" _I really, really need your help._ " What he least expected is the tone of desperation in her voice.

 **NOVEMBER 13, 2012, 7:00 AM, UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO HOSPITAL**

Niou found it odd that Avery was in the café of the hospital. She wore a corporate attire, staring at the screen of her laptop with tired eyes. She glanced at the digital clock, and back at the opening door. Disappointment was written on her face when she saw that it was just Niou and a child, she didn't know entered the small establishment. As if disbelieving the time on the clock, she glanced at her watch and finally leaned on her chair. Beside her, a child peacefully slept on the sofa chair.

He would have pretended not to see her and sit in a different area had she not groaned, and kicked the floor in irritation. She sat straight, glanced at her watch and repeated the same tantrum she had displayed. She was throwing a tantrum, and it was amusing. She finally stopped and regarded him. "Did you not sleep?"

Niou took her cup of coffee and downed the remaining content. An espresso, exactly what he needed. He liberally gave the untouched bagels to Makoto-kun who just woke up from his slumber. "Did you not sleep?" He threw back the question.

They both know the answer to their respective questions.

She looked worse though. Her make-up may have been successful in making her look impeccable in an untrained eye, but he could easily see how exhausted she was. She tore her gaze from the laptop and gave Niou her attention. She handed him a platinum card, something that Niou couldn't even dream of having. "Get something for you and the child, and a replacement for my breakfast you usurped." She casually ordered, which was dutifully executed by the silver head with a grin.

"Is this for free?" Niou, though she had treated him some meals for ten times already, was still amazed at how easily people like her spend money. In their world, the principle of ecology that there is no such thing as a free lunch is not existent. But looking at how she tried to look impeccable (her eye bags would be the biggest bummer of her disguise of a happy life of an heiress), perhaps he was the receiver of the free lunch (and Makoto-kun). He ordered a hot chocolate for the child, and a mocha latte for her. Another espresso wouldn't do her any good if she would present something to the board of their company.

"Do you want me to charge you?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"Ah! Must be nice to be an heir without any competition to the throne. I wonder if things would be different if you had a younger brother." Niou did not intend to alarm her. It was just a joke, really. Something that should be shrugged off after he ended his sentence. She knew that it was not meant as an insult too, and she's not the kind to be offended over it. But she stopped moving, and simply stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. And she was hit by the truck.

He was the truck, and wondered how come he became the truck. A sudden movement from beside her caught his attention, and it dawned upon him. She may not have a younger brother but she has a nephew. A younger, more promising male heir who could replace her anytime.

Niou decided that a change of topic was the better solution in this mess. "Makoto-kun, this is Asusagawa."

Avery's eyes softened when she turned to the child. But it was hard to lift up her lips, even a little. "Nice to meet you, Makoto-kun. Why are you in the hospital? This is not a place for kids."

Makoto stopped chewing his meal and looked worriedly at the girl. "My grandmother is in operation. They said that it was just simple and yet she still hasn't woken up yet."

"They are done operating on her. She's in the ICU." Niou looked away, hoping that she won't ask anything. He and Makoto-kun looked nothing alike.

The silver head regarded her while Makoto ate his breakfast enthusiastically. Avery had inhibited herself from saying that the old lady will be all right. She saw some doctors telling those words to themselves than reassuring the patient's family. She didn't even know what happened, or who the old lady was, and it was unreasonable- her blood boiling over what Niou said.

How come she had never realized it? It happens, not just to her.

"Hey," Niou looked away, remorseful. He would gladly exploit her tendency to shrug off things her friends had told her offhandedly which offended her, but he had to convey to her that he didn't mean to make her feel offended. Although he couldn't deny the odd satisfaction he derived from her momentary existential crisis she openly showed. _Welcome to my world, princess._ Thus, he could only conclude that he's a monster, monster, monster-

This is how the two of them keep their friendship. He could potentially destroy this- destroy her but she became one of the constants in his life. Avery, for all her stubbornness and superior vibe, is a soft person whom Niou would not think twice to pair with in those 'trust games.' Even when she is in bad terms with someone, she would still catch their fall no matter what. It was wrong of her to do so, especially for someone like him. One wrong move she'd do against him, and he would not catch her even when she desperately needed to.

 _Monster, monster, monster-_

She should have expected such courtesy from him.

Avery merely snorted, waving her hand in dismissal as she painfully tried to keep up with the façade of a confident heiress. When he knew she was simply scrolling down the document without really reading anything, he tried his best not to point out that flaw of hers, which sometimes is also exploited by family- blood relations, he corrected himself.

He feigned ignorance when she finally looked away from her laptop and stared at the table, deep in thought. He saw how her eyes suddenly seemed to liken a room only lit by one candle and suddenly, a gust of wind blew thereby diminishing the fire.

She need not tell him what just made her fear so much: she would be thrown aside one day, and they wouldn't give a damn whether she stays with them, or go to another planet and let herself rot there.

"Hey, it was-" Niou gestured vaguely at her, trying his best to find the right words. She smiled at him, not the lethal kind of smile. It was of resignation and all Niou was able to respond was a pitiful gaze. "Nothing is still certain. Don't worry about it, okay?" He grimaced when she simply looked away. His words were empty, they both know it but he just need to give her some silver lining.

But it was too late.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, Niou. " She gave the generic answer of a person who knew she will be doomed.

Although, it's better that she'd be slapped by the harsh truth sooner rather than be caught off guard when the time comes.

 **APRIL 16, 2015, 12:30PM SCIENCE DEPARTMENT, TOKYO UNIVERSITY, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Junko was a fan of fairy tales until the age of ten. She would have continued advocating the idea of a knight in shining armor had she not met people who kept on providing discourse as to why the idea of fairy tales are absurd, anti-feminism, patriarchal, and everything that is wrong in the twenty-first century.

But she would be damned if the world is not trying to tell her something when she had been sharing almost the same classes with Shiraishi for three years straight. This could be what people would call fate, destiny, the Greek gods playing with her because some favored her while some detested her, the red string of fate in Yushi's romance novel, soulmates, or-

"I didn't know you have stalker tendencies, Junko." And her train of thought was ruined by Oshitairi Yushi's cool tone. His ever keen eyes saw the way she fidgeted uncomfortably in his statement, and she wished that the conversation will not lead to that dreaded topic about her 'feelings for Shiraishi-kun' as if she didn't know the repercussions of entertaining the idea. Her parents would greatly disapprove, but after her 'rebellious act,' as coined by her ever genius childhood friend, they realized that she has a free-spirit and although they would not agree with her, they would try their best to support her as parents.

She is lucky she has two very understanding, and doting brothers who understood her struggles in her first year of college. They were the ones who convinced their parents to simply let her enjoy the things she had decided for herself instead of them worrying over the things she _should_ have an autonomy over. And thus, her parents finally changed their views when her brothers gave her the voice she should have possessed a long time ago.

"Oh, of course I did." Junko rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with a venomous sarcasm as per usual when Yushi would insist that she keeps on doing something that her parents will surely not approve of, a heartwarming, and heartbreaking way of showing his genuine concern. "I would follow him to his house and would take down data on his daily routine, his favorite brand of pens, squeal in delight while I touch his laundry and take in his scent, and rummage his trash for something I could put in my altar. Oh, and did I mention that I haven't washed my hand that was brushed against his?"

It was Yushi's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes, very detailed, so religiously done-" He placed a bookmark on the page and closed the book. "The CIA should scout you. A very valuable asset indeed." He mused, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He might have let this off the hook, but she was getting out of control. _Again._

 _Oh for the love of-_ She cut off Yushi, to prevent any long lecture that would come from him. Ever since that incident, he somehow became the parent she had always yearned for- someone who would be normal enough to have normal expectations. "Don't worry, Yushi, I never forget the lessons I learned from my mistakes. It's not as if I will run away again if I will make a bad decision that I will seriously be chided by my ever loving and responsible parents." She turned away from him, trying to keep her anger at bay. "Oh, and don't worry. I will not be a burden to you anymore. See? I can be considerate of what you, _the important heir of an empire,_ are going through by not slapping at your face that I have no expectations to meet." She couldn't even stop the word vomit and prevent anything that would seriously injure their friendship. _Stop, stop. Fix this! Say you're sorry and-_

"Is that what you've always thought of?" Yushi gestured vaguely at them. His mind had been stunned by the revelation of what she felt whenever this topic would be brought up. In all honesty, it was just a reminder of how she should use her autonomy wisely. And yes, he may have envied her for that aspect of her life but he _never_ undermined her worth just because he had it tougher than her. It pained him to realize that perhaps, he had done something to make her feel like a spoiled brat who unreasonably complains. He immediately regained his composure, his mouth closing in a thin line and his eyes were boring holes in her head, as if he was trying to read her mind.

 _Or kill me._ Junko thought, trying hard to find something that would seem so interesting after holding Yushi's stare for a solid five seconds. If Atobe became privy again, she would tell that it was about twenty seconds before she averted her gaze. _Why do I even try anyway?_ She glanced at Yushi who seemed to be in an internal debate on whether he would revive the topic or drop it and act as if nothing happened.

Contrary to popular belief, she knows how to read the people she had spent an awful lot of time. Yushi for instance is twenty-one years, seven months, two weeks, four days, three minutes, and 44 seconds, give or take-

"Look, if you think I will constantly remind you of your late rebellious phase-" Yushi finally spoke after what felt like a long time. He was contemplating on his actions, and was waiting for a right time when he was sure he wouldn't stammer.

 _Oh dammit, he chose option one._ Junko didn't know she was holding her breath. It was the first time that he addressed this issue to her, and this is the first time that she had seen that someone other than her brothers actually supported her decision to run away for that duration to show how ridiculous her parents were. If that momentary chip of his mask was an indicator, it felt worse waiting for his next words.

"-I will not hesitate to be frank about it." Yushi remembered the way she decided that she couldn't stand being in the Asusagawa household when Avery offered (more like Avery took pity and allowed Junko to stay for a week, but less words, less questions) her abode three years ago. She couldn't look at Avery straight in the eye whenever something good happened to her family, a news she heard when they were having a meal or something- Junko had not really mentioned it. He noticed that Avery had chosen not to speak of Junko's awkward attitude towards her, or perhaps the former might have known the reason for such. Why else would Avery look away, and pretend that she was smiling because of the news Junko delivered and not because she was trying not to remember the other details?

"I may not look that sentimental Junko, but after years of knowing each other, I thought you would have understood my actions as something a friend _needed_ to do for a friend who seemed to be running in circles." Yushi closed his book, and took his bag. He walked towards the classroom, chiding himself for even thinking of looking back at Junko. "Thank you for not trusting me." _This._ He thought, _is something that she needs to sort out on her own._ He was glad that he gathered enough courage not to stop by the threshold and glance at her over his shoulder. He swore to himself that by tomorrow, he would act as if nothing of this sort had transpired and he would pave way for everything to return to the usual pace.

And yes, Junko did a precise estimate because she had known back in high school that she would have that one day when she would detest meeting Oshitari Yushi, and so she started keeping track of the duration of their friendship before he decided that she would be treated as a mere acquaintance to him.

And Junko feared that today might be that day where she would mark in her mental calendar the day he walked away from her, and then she would count on the duration of how she lost her longest friend. Her eyes were fixed on her slightly outstretched arms towards the retreating back of Yushi. She found no strength to move, and realized that today might be marked as _Day One_ , and that fear froze her in place.

She remembered middle school, how she would intentionally lag behind Yushi while walking. He kept his pace with Atobe. Kabaji was sometimes present but he seemed to have consistently followed Atobe. No matter how many persons in the group, she felt as though she can't reach Yushi. And eventually Yushi would turn, politely end his conversation with Atobe and he would come back to her. She can't catch up with them, and it hurts her whenever she would think about it.

"Kiyoshi-san?" Shiraishi called to her, in a mix of bewilderment and worry. She looked as if she was about to cry. He followed the direction of Junko's gaze, and his eyes found Oshitari Yushi who seemed to be calmly reading a book. But there was something different in the way the future heir carried himself.

Junko turned to Shiraishi, then looked at her outstretched hand, and then glanced at Yushi who seemed to be focused on reading that stupid medical book. She bit her lip, and tried her best to smile at Shiraishi. "Good morning, Shiraishi-kun." She greeted the blonde when she was sure that her voice will not crack.

She smiled despite herself. _See? I, too, can pretend._

And when she knew the tears cannot be controlled, she gave a bow and left to the direction of her supposed classroom. _Two minutes, Forty seconds._

Shiraishi's brows furrowed. He tore his gaze away from the hallway and back to the classroom, where his eyes met with the steely gaze of Oshitari Yushi. He heard from Kenya how Oshitari's gaze could be so intimidating. But, Shiraishi never felt anything of that sort. The gaze was cold, and intimidating but it was not directed to him. It was in the space where Junko previously occupied. There was no anger, but he could feel that what Oshitari felt was-

- _Betrayal._

Shiraishi saw the calculating look in his eyes. It's not the look that he would give one of their professors whenever Oshitari needed to _look_ as if the information was presented to him the first time so he won't get to the bad side of people. Kiyoshi-san's painfully honest expressions are her downfall at times- _all the time,_ he corrected.

Underneath Yushi's mask was the feeling he kept on suppressing.

 _Pain._

 **NOVEMBER 16, 2012, 6:30AM- ASUSAGAWA MAIN MANOR, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Junko had felt like she was a guest of a palace for the past five days. It may seem normal for the first few days of her stay, but the staff treated her like a stranger, almost as if she was the weed in the field of carefully planted roses in the garden. Yukimura-san had grown used to her presence in the dining hall during meals, whereas Shin was still hostile at her and would cling to Avery, and the household staff did not really comment on her intrusion. Some of them almost extended their amicable treatment to her, had they not been reminded by the head butler of the manor of their place. She noticed- _yes Junko notices things-_ that Avery wanted to protest about it, but a gentle nudge on her shoulder by Yukimura-san was enough to silence her.

Junko had never felt so out of place. She almost wanted to return home because in this manor, it was as if everything was floating. The air felt so thick, and the silence was unbearable even when she hadn't encountered what the walls had seen. It felt as though the week when she had gone out of her parents' favor were warmer than the uncomfortable vibe the people of this manor gave off. Junko couldn't just dismiss the wary gaze of the head butler whenever he would look at her direction.

The breakfast was normal. This time, she pretended to be also working like her other companions. Shin had already gone to school accompanied by his governess. The cousins were in front of their laptop, working on some presentation, while they try to eat breakfast. Junko had her tablet with her, pretending that she was also cramming on her schoolwork by opening the e-book in a random page. She would occasionally scroll down so the staff nearby would get an impression that she is, in fact working.

"Junko, go upstairs and prepare." Avery didn't bother looking up at her.

Junko didn't need to be told twice. She almost protested that the two will take more time, but before any words could have been said, Yukimura-kun had closed his laptop, and exited the dining room. A clear indication that she needed to prepare as well, lest she would get to Yukimura-kun's bad side. She remembered the first time she delayed Yukimura-kun's schedule, and he only forgave the next day after _._ The car ride, to say the least, was unnerving (she bet her whole life that it was his way of messing with her, because he is Avery's cousin, and her kin's purpose is to frighten the people around them.)

She got acquainted with the cousins' routine for the past days. And when she was told to prepare, she knew that she should not take her time in the shower, and keep herself from forgetting anything she needed for the day.

Avery had exploited the fact that Yukimura had an international license, and his parents had given him a present in a form of a new car he could use in Tokyo. Her class starts at ten, and Junko's would start around nine. Yukimura-kun's class starts at eleven but they would depart for school around at around seven-thirty. Junko learned this the hard way on the first day of her stay. As a heavy sleeper, Avery apparently resorted to splashing her a small bucket of cold water at six in the morning, never mind that the former's bedsheets got drenched.

Yay for an impromptu ice bucket challenge! She couldn't remember when she signed up for it.

 _Old habits._ Junko was told. Who wakes up earlier than seven-thirty in the morning? Of course, she didn't know that there is a tennis racket placed at the trunk of the car and would be brought out for some warm up.

When they reached school, Junko would run from the parking lot to her classroom if she wanted to have a nice seat. Apparently, her classmates became wary of 'Ms. Overachiever,' so they have to do their best to beat her- which also includes having to seat in front to get the optimal view of the lectures. Fortunately for her, Shiraishi-kun would sometimes save a good seat for her where it would be optimal for her to listen and take down notes. But most of the time, she's earlier and it became an unspoken agreement that they save each other a nice seat for the long lecture before they could stretch those built up kinks in their laboratory period.

She was really lucky to have him as her classmate. Although most of their classmates were really warm to him, as if they were drawn to him naturally. The same, however, couldn't be said to her. Junko had only made a few friends in this class- about three, and four of them were acquaintances from another school. Turns out, some of the competitors in the swimming nationals also had their eyes on becoming a doctor. Unfortunately, Fujikawa Hanare got another schedule for this semester. Junko misses her company terribly, and sometimes she knew that the latter is struggling to find time to answer her messages.

Junko wondered, however, if her parents really let her be. Perhaps she should start looking for a job so she could pay for her tuition fees, and her daily expenses. She was really grateful that Avery took her, if not, she might be wandering around Tokyo, jailed by the police and no one would even bother getting her. She thought her parents valued the appearances, now she wouldn't really believe what they say. She was sort of expecting that the whole army would be looking for her, news headlines would be with a picture of her and-

"Kiyoshi-san!" Hasegawa Reiko, the daughter of her father's former partner in their law firm, caught up with her. She was a friend- when Junko's concept of friendship is someone whose father is her father's friend- now an acquaintance- when she knew that by simply having a conversation with a person introduced by one's father within a day does not simply make two people friends. It is no wonder people like Atobe seemed to have a certain classification of people they know.

Junko stopped by the threshold of her classroom, before stepping out of it in favor of the hallway to have a conversation with Hasegawa-san. "Is something wrong?" She asked. It was really worrying to see someone from the college of law and letters rushing to her. A part of her hoped that she was sent by her father, to talk her into coming back to their home. In all honesty, Asusagawa manor felt like Winterfell, where winter has come and it has not ceased.

"Ah, no nothing." Hasegawa beamed at her brightly. She handed to her the paper bag she had been holding. "Your brother asked me to give this to you. He's this busy, I think but he really does seem to miss you."

When Junko took the paper bag, she almost cursed her luck when a small talk came after. Of course, Junko was still stubborn. She heard Mukahi remarked that she wouldn't survive a day without her parents. So she just have to prove them wrong.

"So how's Atty. Kiyoshi and Atty. Kiyoshi?" Hasegawa asked, giving her this amused smirk driven by the inside joke in the law office. "I want to know what's up with you, though."

Junko's heart swelled, trying her best not to cry. She doesn't even know that inside joke they have in the office. _Ecstatic. I ran away from home three days ago and no one bothered to look for me. I am living in an ice castle where the snowmen served the lord and lady in a robotic manner, oh did I mention that the youngest lord there is plotting for my demise? Awesome right? Also, mother and father hate me now, so I am not even sure if you should address me as 'Kiyoshi,' so-_ "Everything's the same, if you put it that way." Junko shrugged, giving her best smile.

 **NOVEMBER 23, 2012, 4:30PM- ASUSAGAWA MANOR, TOKYO, JAPAN**

When Junko arrived, she should have an idea what would transpire for the rest of the evening. The household was busy, decorating things from the porch to the pavilion. If the two cousins have the mind to tell her, she would have been prepared of what is to come.

"What is happening?" She asked the two who merely acted as if there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Family reunion." Yukimura answered before talking to one of the butlers to change the color of the linens, as it was used the year before. Who even notices things as trivial as-

"You're taller than me, I do hope it would fit." Avery simply regarded her before gesturing her to follow with her head.

Junko did as told, rather than being in the way of the helpers who are moving things. Surprisingly, the little monster is not present to give her glares due to envy while said monster cuddles Avery. "Ah, considering that I am a new member of the household, may I know what the fuss is about?" Fortunately, no one made a comment about her self-proclaimed role in the house.

Junko was still convincing herself that she's surviving. She is, right?

Avery didn't bother looking back when she stopped by the threshold of her room. "The annual family reunion." She simply answered, but her voice was filled with bitterness that was really hard to miss.

Although Avery sourly informed her of the event, Junko was looking forward to the event. She always wondered what kind of family the Asusagawa's have, and considering this close bond between Yukimura-kun and Avery, then perhaps, most of her cousins are of the same age.

Junko placed the paper bag on her side of the bed (she cannot sleep in the large guestroom and hence they share the bed big enough for four people to comfortably rest) and followed Avery to her walk-in closet. She beamed in approval when Avery presented the aquamarine laced gown, with sequins adoring the hipline up to the chest line of the dress following the ascending branches of leaves meeting at the center of the dress. Then, the price tag ruined the charm of the dress. "I can't possibly wear this, Avery." She didn't mind that people would get the impression that she is imitating Avery if she had worn this, however, this very expensive gown she was being presented is just too much. This is meant to be worn by Avery first before someone borrows it.

"It's not really my color," Avery shrugged. A blatant lie. Junko knew that Avery loved the color, and she would wear anything in this color even if the outfit does not suit her. And the gown was not that long for Avery. If she would wear heels-

"It's really expensive." Junko was not just talking about yen expensive, it was Euro expensive. A part of her made her think of Hanare, the scholarship student as dubbed by Yushi. If she gives this kind of amount to Hanare, then she wouldn't have to get part-time jobs until she graduates. Junko even found her chivalrous because Hanare dreamed of going to warzones to treat those who are deprived of the quality medical service they deserved. It was so heartbreaking that Junko even compared her peers who had it easy with their predecessor's connections, and with the countless tutors to guide them- something that Hanare was deprived of and yet she still yearned to help.

Avery was trying to think if she would make up another excuse, but thought better of it. "It's more of a favor." She looked away briefly, before gathering her courage to voice out her plea.

When she looked so morose, and so desperate, Junko couldn't help but simply hummed her approval. The brunette knew that her voice would betray that she was stifling a sob while she was listening. Avery left her in the walk-in closet, and it was just then that Junko let out a breath. She looked at the gown affectionately, tracing the patterns until she could stop thinking of her brothers. She missed her family dearly.

Junko embraced herself, hoping that this was enough to stave off the cold.

And as the night progressed, she silently watched the crowd of strangers. A family- they call this unit- seemed like it was a ball filled with nobles and it was time for prince charming to choose a bride. Only this time, it was the announcement of who would officially inherit the keys of the kingdom.

Junko stayed with Yukimura-kun just to give people an impression that she was his date for the night (it was outrageous, really, because not even the patriarch of the Asusagawa does not know of her presence, and how they simply shrugged that fact of, as if Avery and Yukimura-kun just adopted a puppy the elders couldn't even bother caring for). He would only socialize with those that mattered and stayed with those close to his age that are, surprisingly, the most amicable ones. She guessed that Yukimura-kun and Avery are close with the two men who were trying to best the other with their respective achievements, followed by a playful banter. They would then ask how the two are faring, and they interviewed Junko. When Avery became the topic, her cousins' eyes were filled with pride before they declared that they couldn't wait for her to be presented as the heir. Yukimura looked at them gratefully. Junko understood then, that these two men may be ten years older than them but they had acknowledged Avery for who she is and who she could become.

(Ah, but Junko saw it. The lingering statement remarked by one of the older cousins, of how she could pursue being an expert as an historian, how they would rather see her be interviewed by History channel and letting her let out the sunshine in her voice as she spoke of her passion. The other, however, remarked that she would be a great florist, owning a humble flower shop in the busy streets of some city she fancied. They would support her no matter what- and Junko wondered if Avery could feel this warmth from some of her family- like her brothers. Junko shook her head to stop that train of thought.)

Avery arrived a few moments later, looking so exhausted and at the same time exhilarated. She grinned at the two before asking how Junko was faring.

"Speaking of the devil." One of the older men commented before he pinched Avery's cheek.

"You didn't tell me this reunion is about you." Junko chided before she took a sip from her wine glass. Avery looked away, smiling shyly and ignored her friend.

"Izumi! It's been a while!" One of their cousins gave a curt bow before he walked towards the approaching man.

Junko saw how Izumi, Avery's brother-in-law, regarded her and the aquamarine dress she was wearing. Lianne was beside Izumi, having a small talk with her cousin. There was a moment of silence between Avery and Izumi which confirmed that Avery's plan was a success. If the black haired girl did not immediately turn to her older sister to see Lianne's face when she saw the disappointed look of her husband, with a mix of surprise and relief, she would have seen the look of understanding that crossed Izumi's eyes.

 _He understood_. Junko thought, and wondered why no one said anything about it. She was about to speak, only to be stopped when a hand reached for her shoulder. She glanced at the owner of said hand, only to discover Yukimura-kun and the look of cold fury directed at Lianne. _He knew as well._

Before anyone in the group could say anything, everyone's attention turned to the head of the Asusagawa family who started delivering a speech by thanking those who came.

One of Avery's cousins approached her, held on her shoulder in silent anticipation. Yukimura gave her an encouraging nod as they listened.

Junko momentarily forgot about what happened a few minutes ago. She couldn't wait for Avery's name to be announced, and she would give her friend a thumbs-up before she would deliver her speech.

"It is my pleasure to announce that my generation's legacy will be left-" It was already an unofficial arrangement, most people at the crowd giving not so subtle glances at Avery, and yet they seemed to hold their breath as Asusagawa Sr. delivered his speech. "-at the hands of my grandson, the first son of Lianne and Izumi, Shin."

Junko turned to Yukimura, hoping that she was in a dream slowly turning to a nightmare. But even the bluenette was having trouble processing the information. Collective gasps were heard, and for a moment, even the crowd were asking among themselves if they heard right.

Junko and Yukimura turned to Avery who was left frozen. She bit her bottom lip as she brought her trembling hand on her cousin's to peel off his hand on her bare shoulder. If this goes on, she wouldn't be able to stop the shaking of her shoulders. It was only two minutes later, and after Asusagawa Sr. described what would the training of the future heir be that the crowd finally gave a round of applause.

Half an hour after the announcement, Avery slipped out of the crowd, grateful that the attention abruptly turned to Lianne's family, cooing at little Shin who seemed so sleepy.

Junko tried to follow Avery only to be stopped by Yukimura.

When she retired for the night, Avery was in the balcony looking at the night sky. Junko told her to sleep, but she was ignored. She tried making small talk but talking to a tree would be more fruitful, so Junko decided to lie down and never make her thoughts about herself. She saw the paper bag her brother delivered to her, and decided to check what was inside. When she opened it, there were folded letters and some fresh clothes she could use.

She glanced at the balcony before unfolding the letters to read the contents. Her brothers wrote to her, telling her how much they have missed her, and asked her to come home if she had already cleared her thoughts. They offered their respective places if she was still afraid of going back to their family home. The next letter brought her to tears when she recognized it was her father's handwriting. The letter wasn't long, a half sheet of paper would not be needed. Her eloquent father had only written four words, her name, and his using his usual fountain pen. The words can be seen at a considerable distance, and it was enough for Junko to finally embrace herself and cry silently.

This, she mused, is supposed to be how a family is. If there was one thing she is proud of, it would be her family. They may have come from affluence, her parents may be one of those busy people, and she may not be that kind daughter they would have wanted her to be, but her family maintains a strong bond built by trust and then love.

Her parents' union was announced, planned by their predecessors to further the line and accumulate more power, but they made it work out. They eventually grew fond of each other over the course of their marriage, and love blossomed even when they began as simply the parents of a child they both love. They made sure that their children will not see marriage as something that will bind them from reaching their dreams, nor closing one's self from becoming what they really want to become. If there's one thing her father taught her that she knew she would forever take into heart, it's that he would always guide his family and support them even when some of their decisions are opposed to what he would like for them to pursue. Her mother had shown to them that the designated responsibilities of each member of the family has no clear lines and everyone is expected of doing the same regardless. Every festival, Junko would wish that her friends would have this kind of family. It's not yet too late, until it was. She realized just a few hours ago.

Keigo's parents would never stop rearing him like a businessman, expecting him to go to great heights and uphold the Atobe name while they forget that back there, their son is also having a hard time catching up with their expectations.

Yushi's parents would never stop making sure he has an advantage over the other competitors in both the field of medicine and in the field of business. Kenya's parents would never stop trying to give him a chance to be in par with his cousins. All the while, treating them as if they were their junior residents.

Avery's parents would never stop seeing her as a valuable replacement, working her until she was left with nothing, and throw her aside after they have found a more suitable one.

The irony of it all!

Junko held on the paper tightly, as she made a decision for herself. This moment, Junko knew, was something that would come to mind if people would ask how fortunate she is.

 _I am very sorry, Junko. –Father._

 **April 17, 2015, 10:00am- Apartment, Suburban Tokyo**

Niou examined the place, quite impressed at how his sworn friend was able to acquire such a nice space in such a short period of time. He was worried for her. This apartment is pricy, only people like Avery could afford that. Despite her financial status, things are different for her. Perhaps her parents just provided her financial support and they could care less about her now that she had been thrown aside.

"I need to look for a good paying job now, don't I?" Avery tore him away from his thoughts.

It's not like he was surprised that she was moving. She had been planning it for a year, after that debacle with Hina, Yukimura's little sister. She had done a lot for him during their first year, when he was also in a similar situation. Well, given he was not an almost heir only to be replaced the last minute, but she had made a grand gesture for his family- well what should have been his family who is now a remnant of his past. People change, and they were just victims of such change.

Since then, he swore that she is a significant person in his life. One that he was certain the kind who would help unconditionally. In turn, he would return the same gesture. Back in middle school, she was just someone whom he would bother with by virtue of being their captain's accessory person, but now she had made an impact in his life.

Now they're buddies for life. He could only chuckle at the thought-

-which Avery had interpreted as something along the lines of mocking her train of thought that he was not paying attention to. "What? You think I can't wait tables?" She placed a hand on her hip, a brow raised at him waiting for an incriminating answer.

"Yes, for one, Avery of house Asusagawa, second of her name, the ex-heir of the Asusagawa Empire, the head of flowers, and the maker of wines." Niou walked towards her and flicked her forehead. She was protesting about the titles he had attached to her names but he merely shrugged it off. He stopped in front of her and turned her to the full body mirror. "You have abilities and qualifications more than a commoner's way of earning. I do wonder how you afforded this space."

Avery looked at Niou in the eye through his reflection. "I have savings from the salaries I received back when I was working under my benevolent father."

"Your name, as much as you hate it, will be your selling point." Niou stated, letting her go and went to the boxes labelled _'Super fancy clothes used only for one day.'_ A small scribble was under those big words in his handwriting which read, ' _such a waste, but more money for capitalists.'_

"But job hunting will be very, very hard for you especially when you are trying to be incognito." He opened the box and most of Avery's fancy cocktail dresses and gowns are still in its prime condition, as if they were still new. "We can go online and sell these."

Avery raised a brow. "Most of them are so last season. To quote some fashion enthusiasts and social climbers out there." She made quotation marks in the air. Niou scoffed at the thought. "How would we sell them?"

"Disappoint your father and you personally use your account and sell them online, or-" He raised a hand to cut whatever protest she would voice out. "My sister has some connections. We can just give the money you earned from these to you." He saw the worry and the lingering suggestion in Avery's eyes. He simply chuckled. "No, we will not get a share from your things. It is yours." She was serious with this one. More than being shy, she reflected shame for being so helpless. As if receiving help was something to be ashamed of. He got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. For the first time in his life, he said the cliché words he had not expected to say to anyone. "This is what friends are for." He levelled his eyes with her to show his sincerity, and to keep her at peace.

He couldn't blame her for feeling uneasy about it anyhow. Her whole life had been centered on giving all herself to other people, and perhaps this may have been the first time someone had also gave away a part of them for her. But he was not the first to show that even she could be the receiving end of some gifts that came from the heart. Alienation had made them who they are as a person, and birds of the same feathers flock together indeed.

Avery took his hands and held on them tightly. She looked down but her smile cannot be hidden. "Thank you very much."

He got her back just like when she had his a year and a half ago. Despite what his sister did to her self-esteem and self-worth. Despite he chose his precious sister over his captain's cousin. She still trusted him and gave back one of his most important persons. She simply grinned at him, all grudges forgotten because she merely shrugged off the dent in her reputation his sister had done upon knowing they were related. It earned her a place in his heart, and he'd be damned if he would turn her back on someone who has been feeling alone for quite some time now.

She had let go of his hand before the situation would turn into an awkward moment. At the same time, Niou's phone rang. He glanced at Avery upon learning of the caller's identity. "Does Marui know?"

Avery shook her head. "Keigo knows I've been meaning to leave but he just didn't know when, and where I would be. I haven't told anyone except you." _Even Seiichi._ The words were left unsaid for he had already nodded in understanding. She gestured at his phone so he would answer it before it stopped ringing. Marui is not the kind to call unless it was something urgent- and no, he wouldn't call Niou for some limited edition sale of snacks. It would have been impossible to call her anyway. In her desperation, Atobe had given her one of his cellphones, still under his name, and she cancelled her own mobile network- she was dead serious on not being found after all.

"Yes, what?" Niou sounded irritated, departing from that endearing mood. Avery rose and decided to start unearthing the items on the boxes nearby, but she stopped when she saw Niou's teasing smirk turn to a frown. He was staring at her with uncertainty, his mouth in a frown. "Yukimura, what's wrong?" He placed his index finger on his lips, motioning her to be as quiet and still as possible. But it was not necessary as she had been frozen in place by name he uttered. This one, Yukimura, is a sharp person too. All caution must be exercised. He decided it would be best to be as far away from Avery as possible. "Asusagawa? Did you have a fight or something? Why'd use Marui's and call me when you can call her?"

There was frustration in Yukimura's voice when he answered. " _I can't contact her._ " Rejection and resignation. Niou, as amused as he was, pitied his former captain. The silver head trickster did not fear him because he respects him, he simply admired him as a player but outside the realms of their court- Yukimura Seiichi had no influence over him. _"Did she at least give you some clue or anything that would give a clue where she would be right now?"_

Had he bothered to stop thinking that everything is fine between the two of them, Yukimura would have known what was going on in her head for the past months. Had he stopped thinking that his family sees her like how he did, Yukimura would have known that there was a problem. "No. We haven't seen each other for weeks."

" _Are you harboring her? She's with you, isn't she?"_ Niou winced. Yukimura might have seen them the other day in school. Of course, Marui was also with him so the possibility that the red head offered his sympathies to Yukimura by providing the information that she spent most of her time either with Marui, Niou, or any classmate that has no connections with the Asusagawa's.

Niou gave a sigh of resignation. "All right, all right. She made me promise yesterday not to tell anyone I saw her, but that was it." He hoped Yukimura would stop bothering him now that some sort of vital information was brought up, granting that the cousin believed him. "But it was school, I can't remember if she told me that during lunch or when I chanced upon her in the hallway, but-"

" _If you see her, tell me._ " It was not a request nor was it implied. There was finality in Yukimura's words. " _Thank you._ " After that, their conversation ended. Perhaps, Yukimura bought his act and decided he was just wasting his time talking to Niou instead of looking for other people who might have known where she might be. If Niou would be implicated for kidnapping, his defense would be he was the one kidnapped.

"Thank you, Niou." The words greeted him when he returned to where Avery was. She had left a box opened, filled with the frames she used to display in her room in Kanagawa- untouched. He was handed a box labelled books, and was instructed to place it on the shelves while she busied herself arranging her clothes in the adjacent room.

It took them half a day to empty the boxes, except for one. The apartment looked as if it was inhabited. He suspected Avery had purchased this space for months as it was already furnished when he was called. They were eating their lunch, around three o'clock that afternoon, when she remembered that Niou had a make-up class for that day. She was reduced to a broke record of apologies.

Niou flicked her on the forehead in annoyance. "Stop that! If I had any intentions of going to school, I would have told you an hour before it started, silly." She was not convinced. She was frowning on their take-out, probably having self-loathing thoughts. "I have a requirement of getting absent on Professor Ito's class for one meeting and see if I can still be persuasive." When Avery was about to speak, he dumped a slice of chicken in her mouth- from her plate of course. "See? Between the two of us, you are more concerned with your attendance." He looked away from her, examining that one grain of rice in between his chopsticks. "Today is more of a long lecture kind of thing I do not want to be part of, so it's a win-win situation."

Fortunately, Avery decided to drop the topic instead and continued eating. Half an hour after, her phone rang which startled both of them. She answered, knowing it was either Niou or Atobe who would call. "Funny, aren't you supposed to be working?"

Niou smirked at her. "Nice greeting." He received a kick in response.

"Ah, I'm in a café." They both heard the doorbell rang. It was Niou who answered the door, and let the newcomer in, much to Avery's fear.

"Funny, shouldn't you be in that café?" Atobe's accusatory tone was directed at both of them.

"How'd you find us?" Niou asked, taking his seat on the dining table. It's not like Atobe would eat take-out but he wouldn't want to take risks.

"GPS. We have what we call a tracker, Niou." Atobe then turned to Avery with a glare, angrier that he was not able to help moving than not being informed. "Care to explain why Yukimura called me and asked for your whereabouts?"

"Care to explain what had transpired in your conversation?" Avery replied in response, just to get to his nerves.

"Care to tell me who else knows?" Niou interjected for the fun of it. Avery laughed while Atobe rolled his eyes in response. Although he was serious in having answers. "You know, just so I won't murder anyone who knows where you are?"

Avery nodded in understanding. "Just attack anyone with a loose mouth, comrade or not." She turned to Atobe, mustering an interrogating look as best as she could. "So, are you with us or do we need to compromise you?"

Atobe flicked her forehead, instead. He might have quipped a witty come back but it had been a long day. "So, he knows too. Does your red head sugar rushed minion know?"

Niou laughed. "Good one!" Next time Marui became so privy that it became so irritating, he would use Atobe's creative description- of course credit goes to Niou himself when he uses it.

"Bunta does not know." Avery answered. "And no, he's not my minion. I condemn slavery. I'm a pro-communist. I want 'liberator of slaves' added to my name, Niou." She gave a very dignified nod at the silver head, very pleased with how he started getting into Game of Thrones' way of introduction.

"What are you talking about?" Atobe looked at the two with disbelief. Seriously, he may be implicated with kidnapping- Niou would very much willingly point at Atobe as the principal of the crime and pretend that there was imminent fear for his life upon commission- but the she was more focused on adding titles to her name.

"Atobe Keigo. First of his name, the pompous king of Hyotei, the heir of the Atobe Empire, the ice king-" Avery laughed, imagining Atobe in Ice King's outfit from Adventure Time.

"The Monkey King." Niou quipped when she was unable to form any coherent words. "The one who sees everything, the great capitalist, the abductor of princesses-"

Before his titles become very dark, Atobe decided to stop whatever distraction they are doing. "So what are you going to do?" He raised a brow at Avery, giving her a calculating look. Niou deemed that even Atobe was expecting Avery to be lost, with no one around to approve of her brilliant thoughts (although running away is frowned upon in the society, but hey, everyone has that stage). "Not that ore-sama fears your dearest family, but there will be war."

"Truly. We're calling our banners as we speak." Banners meaning three of them against the world. But hey, Atobe practically owns the world. Avery is just a runaway ex-heiress, now she's just Yukimura's concern. Niou is team Atobe for now.

"Yukimura will raise hell just to know where you are." Atobe pointed out in a matter-of-factly tone. The words, _so what are you gonna do?,_ was left unspoken but it hang in the air.

Niou expected her to be looking at one of them to decide for her. She did that an awful lot of times back in middle school, the first time when she glanced at Yukimura from the crowd who nodded his approval for her to start the speech. She glanced at someone- Yukimura- back in high school when she was signing up for the ikebana club. She glanced at Atobe, when she knew she was not needed in the Yukimura household and she had to get some fresh air for once. She glanced at him, Niou, when she finally spread her wings and actually ran away from those that kept her rooted, the things that ate her until she had nothing left for herself.

But this time she simply shook her head, the calmness she held unnerved Niou. She was so sure, and it was Niou's first time-

 _Second time._ He corrected. The first time she decided for herself- not really for herself because it was for someone as deranged as Niou Masaharu's family. She had looked so infallible even to him who can easily see the fear, smell the anxiety, and hear those frightened heartbeat. It seemed that Avery came back but this time her strength did not come from the sight of a pathetic Niou, baiting her so she would spite him. Back then, he was bent on breaking his bonds with her because his family, his sister, comes first even if it meant hurting someone who was paving her way to his life.

Trust is very important to Niou after all. She proved herself to him when she trusted him despite the fact that she would be getting on her father's bad side once again.


End file.
